Unconditional love
by Rachelmasonfan25
Summary: An unexpected tragedy leaves two young girls in the care of their Auntie. Will Rachel be able to help them? Will the girls learn to trust her?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Mason was sat at her desk on a sunny Sunday afternoon up to her eyes in paper work. She finally decided that she'd had enough for a bit and that she wanted to make the most of the sunshine.

She picked up a jacket and was about to open the door when the phone started to ring. She did contemplate ignoring it to begin with but in the end she closed the door and picked the phone up.

"Hello" Rachel said in a cheery tone

"Is it possible to speak to Rachel Mason please?"

"Speaking" Rachel said reciprocating the formal tone

"I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news for you. Your sister Mel and her husband were involved in a car accident yesterday"

"What are you talking about? Are you sure it was them?"

"Both of their bodies have been identified" the police officer explained

"What about the girls? What's happening to the girls?"

"That's the other thing, Mel and Lee put in their will that if anything were to happen to them they want you to care for the girls. But obviously if this is a problem we can make alternative arrangements"

"Of course they can stay here. Do I need to fly over and get them or what?" Rachel asked as Mel and Lee had immigrated to America about five years ago

"No they're flying over by themselves and then being collected at the airport by a social worker. They should arrive tomorrow morning"

When Rachel came off the phone she let the tears that had been brimming in her eyes fall. She couldn't believe that she was never going to see or speak to her sister again. After a while she composed herself knowing she needed to stay strong for the girls.

...

The following day came and Rachel was waiting for the arrival of her nieces. She suddenly remembered she hadn't phoned school to let them know that she wouldn't be in.

"Nikki, it's Rachel. It's sorted with the LEA, I'm going to need the week off work though. Are you going to be okay?" Rachel asked her deputy

"Of course, I'll manage. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I'll explain next week" rachel said just before she heard the doorbell "I've got to go Nikki but any problems just give me a ring"

Rachel put down the phone and took a deep breath before opening the door. Her heart melted at the sight of her two nieces sad faces. They both had dark circles under their eyes that were all red and puffy from crying.

"Hi girls, are you going to come in?" Rachel said to her nieces who said nothing but just walked into the lounge leaving Rachel and the social worker to bring in all of their luggage

The social worker stayed for a while filling out all of the appropriate paperwork. Rachel was very happy when she left as she just wanted to concentrate on the girls.

Rachel went and sat in the middle of them on the sofa and pulled them into her chest where they all three sat crying.

"Okay come on then, let's dry our tears eh" Rachel said reaching for a box of tissues

Rachel felt completely useless. There was nothing she could do to make them feel any better so she decided to take them upstairs and let them chose their bedrooms. She then left them on their own for a bit figuring they might want a bit of space.

Rachel was sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hands when Rachel's youngest niece Elsie walked in. Even at 12 she was a very confident girl, but she always had been a lot more outgoing and not as shy as her sister.

"Hiya love, do you want a drink or anything?"

"Urmm yes please" Elsie replied

"I went and got you some of your favourite juice" Rachel said getting it out of the fridge

"Thanks Auntie Rach" Elsie said before going to sit at the table with Rachel

"How you doing Els?" Rachel asked her voice full of concern

"I'm alright I guess" Elsie said but even thinking about her parents brought tears to her eyes

"Come here love" Rachel said wrapping her arms around Elsie "I know at the minute you feel like things are never going to get better, but I promise you will"

Rachel felt how cold Elsie was, but then again she didn't really have appropriate clothes for living in England.

"I'll go get you one of my jumpers, it'll probably be way too big for you though. An then how about we go shopping and get you some new clothes?" Rachel suggested thinking it would do the girls to get out and not stay cooped up inside all day

"That would be nice"

"Okay, I'll go and ask your sister then" Rachel said before going upstairs and knocking on Molly's door

"Come in" Molly said after hastily wiping away all of her tears

"Do you fancy coming shopping? We could do with getting you some warmer clothes" Rachel said with a small laugh

"No I don't really feel like it" Molly replied

"Are you sure? It might be nice to get out for a bit"

"No thank you"

"Okay well I'll try and pick you out some clothes you'll like then"

Rachel sighed before walking out of her bedroom. She was more worried about Molly than Elsie because with Elsie you could always tell how she was feeling, whereas Molly was a lot more private and tried to hide how she was feeling.

"What school am I going to go to?" Elsie asked once they were in the car

"I don't know love. Obviously you can come to Waterloo road but if you'd rather go to a different school to where I work that's understandable"

"I'd like to go to Waterloo road i think" Elsie told her

"Okay, we'll talk to Molly about it later and then I'll sort it out. It's probably best if you have this week off school though"

Rachel had a really nice time shopping with Elsie, there was a few times when Rachel noticed how happy she looked.

On the way back in the car, however, Elsie was extremely quiet and was just looking out of the window. Rachel decided to not talk to her as it seemed as though she needed a bit of quiet.

"We're home" Rachel shouted when she got in the house but Molly didn't reply so Rachel went up

"You okay?" Rachel asked although it was pretty evident that she really wasn't

"Yeah I'm fine" Molly said politely putting a fake smile on her face

Rachel went and wrapped her arms around her fifteen year old niece. Molly really struggled to hold back her tears however she was determined not to let them fall. She hated crying in front of people, she would never even cry in front of her Mum

"I bought you some things. It's no problem if you don't like them, I can easily take them back"

"Thank you" Molly said "I'm just going to the toilet"

Rachel could tell how badly she needed to cry and wished she would let her comfort her, but she just let her go before returning downstairs

Elsie was laid on the sofa watching a TV but she wasn't really concentrating. Rachel went and joined her and a little while later Molly came down too. Rachel offered them sone lunch but neither of them wanted to eat.

The day passed by quite slowly. By the time it was tea time Rachel decided that she had to make them both eat.

"Come on girls, you need to eat. You're going to make yourselves ill otherwise."

"I'm really not hungry" Molly said flatly

"I'll get you anything you fancy, anything at all but I'm not going to let you start skipping meals"

"Please could we have an indian takeaway?" Elsie asked

"I think I could cope with that. What about you Molly, could you eat an indian?"

"I guess"

After they'd eaten Molly went straight up to her room but Elsie stayed down with Rachel.

"How about I run you a nice hot bath love, it will make you feel better?"

"Yes please"

Rachel ran the bath for her and then left her to get in whilst she went to see Molly.

"Mols, do you want to have a bath after your sister, I'm sure it will make you feel better"

"No thanks, I'll just have a shower or something later" molly said before turning over so she was facing away from Rachel. Rachel went and sat on the bed next to her and put her arm on her shoulder

"Please talk to me Molly. It will make things so much easier if you just talk about how you're feeling" Rachel coaxed

"I don't want to. Mum and Dad are dead, they're not coming back. What is there to talk about?"

"Anything, everything. Just tell me how you feel"

Molly didn't say anything. Rachel put her head into her hands and sighed in exasperation. A little while later Elsie came in wearing her pyjamas and dressing gown

"Do you have a hairdryer I could use Auntie Rach?" Elsie asked

"Yeah course I do. Come through to my room and I'll dry it for you if you like"

"Thank you"

All three of them decided to have an early night after the exhausting day that they'd had.

Rachel had been happy when both girls went to sleep quickly. She knew a good night's sleep would do them the world of good. However although she was really tired as soon as her head hit the pillow she felt wide awake.

Rachel laid there tossing and turning. She had so many things on her mind and she just couldn't switch off. All of a sudden she was brought out of her thoughts by someone shouting her name.

She jumped out of bed and onto the landing when she realised it was Elsie shouting for her. She rushed into the bedroom and saw the girl dripping in sweat tears streaming down her face

"I had a dream about Mum and Dad dying" Elsie explained through tears

"It's okay darling, I'm here" Rachel said pulling the girl into her chest and letting her sob into her chest. After a while the tears subsided

"Do you want to come and sleep with me tonight? It's horrible being on your own after a bad dream isn't it?"

"Is that okay?"

"Of course it is love, I could do with a nice big cuddle anyway" Rachel said before the two of them walked into Rachel's bedroom

"Think I'll change my pyjama top, it's a little wet" Rachel laughed

"Sorry"

"Don't worry love. It's better to get it all out of your system" Rachel said before changing her pyjama top and climbing into bed next to Elsie

Rachel wrapped her arms around Elsie and Elsie snuggles into Rachel's chest. It wasn't long before they both fell into a light sleep.

A few hours later Molly woke up and suddenly remembered her parents. The tears started running down her cheeks and she realised that what she really wanted was a big cuddle from her Auntie.

She walked across the landing into her Aunt's room. When she got in there she saw Rachel cuddling Elsie and for some reason changed her mind and went back into bed.

She carried on crying getting herself into a real state until eventually she cried herself to sleep.

Please review and let me know if you like the sound of this xxxxxx 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following morning Elsie woke up snuggled into Rachel who was sat up in bed reading her book. She began to stretch but then it all came flooding back to her. Why she was in her Auntie's bed. Why she was now living with Rachel. How her Mum and Dad were no longer alive. A sad smile spread across her face.

"Morning love, you sleep alright?" Rachel asked

"Yes thank you, your bed is so comfy"

"I know, makes it even harder to get out of in the morning though"

They stayed in bed chatting for a while but then Rachel decided it was time to get up.

"I'm going to have a quick shower I think" Rachel said before going into her en suite

Molly woke up a little while later. As usual she was bursting for the loo so quickly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. When she was on the toilet she noticed the blood all over her pyjama bottoms. She didn't know what to do as she hadn't packed any pads and didn't really fancy asking Rachel for some.

She looked in the bathroom cupboard hoping she might find sone in there but she had no such luck. She knew her Auntie must keep some somewhere but they were probably in her en suite bathroom she thought to herself.

Molly quickly went and got dressed before going into the bathroom and stuffing some toilet roll down her knickers. She then shoved her hair into a messy bun before walking down into the kitchen.

She was thinking about how she could get some pads when she spotted her Aunties handbag on the kitchen side. Cautiously she went over and started rummaging through Rachel's bag until she found her purse. She was just about to take a fiver out when she was interrupted by Rachel's voice.

"Molly, what are you doing?" Rachel asked shocked at what she'd just caught her niece doing

"I-i'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking" Molly stuttered before putting the purse back and running upstairs slamming her bedroom door shut behind her

Rachel left her for a few minutes before going upstairs and knocking on Molly's bedroom. Molly ignored her and just buried her head into a cushion so Rachel went in anyway.

She went and perched on the end of Molly's bed and put her hand on her leg.

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing taking money without asking?" Rachel asked

"I needed some money to buy something but I only have dollars" Molly explained turning around to face her Auntie

"Okay, but if you'd have asked you know I'd have happily given it to you"

"I know, I really am sorry" Molly said feeling really bad

"What is it you need anyway?"

"I don't want to say"

"You can tell me"

"Just urmm well you know girl things" molly said and Rachel immediately got what she meant. Molly felt really embarrassed to be talking about this with Rachel. Her Mum knew how uncomfortable this sort of thing made her so she just bought her pads regularly and never mentioned anything about it

"Oh sweetheart, why didn't you just tell me?"

"I was embarrassed I guess"

"Well you don't need to be, I have them too you know. I've got some pads in my bathroom so I'll go and get some for you"

"Thanks Rachel and I really am sorry for trying to take the money, I promise I'll never do anything like it again"

"That's alright love, but you're right you won't do it again because you really have no reason to. Anything you need just come and tell me and I'll get it for you, well within reason of course. I'm not just going to go out and buy you a new ipad or something" Rachel said making Molly smile, the first genuine smile Rachel had seen Molly give since they'd arrived

Rachel went and got a pack of pads before bringing them back to Molly.

"Auntie Rachel do you have any painkillers because I have a really bad stomach ache?" Molly asked

"Yeah course I do, why don't you get yourself sorted and then come down and I'll get you some asprin or something" Rachel said. It was only something small but she couldn't help but feel that Molly was starting to open up to her a bit

A few minutes later Molly had sorted herself out so came and joined her sister and Auntie at the kitchen table and had some breakfast.

"Anything you fancy doing today?" Rachel asked

"I don't mind" Molly said

"Well it's a lovely day again it might be nice to go for a walk or something"

"Yeah okay" both girls agreed

"Rach what time is it in America?" Elsie asked

"Urmm well it's 9 o clock here" Rachel said looking at her watch "so that makes it 1 o clock in the morning in California"

"That's so strange. All of my friends will still be fast asleep"

"It's very weird"

"Do you think I'll ever see my friends again?"

"I don't know love, maybe. If you wanted to go back at some point we could but i don't know it might be a bit weird for you"

The two of them talking about this made Molly get all upset. She excused herself from the table and ran upstairs. Rachel sighed, just when she thought that she was getting somewhere with Molly.

"I hope I get to see Maisie again" Elsie said, Maisie was Elsie's best friend

"You could always skype her later I'm sure she'd love to hear from you"

"Yeah maybe I will"

Rachel went upstairs to see Molly. When Rachel went in it was obvious that Molly had been crying because her eyes were all red and puffy but she'd tried to hide it as soon as she heard Rachel coming

Molly propped herself up against her headboard and Rachel went and sat next to her

"Come here love" Rachel said pulling Molly into her chest "it's okay to get upset and cry you know Mols. I know you're hurting a lot"

Rachel continued to rub her back and much to her surprise Molly did actually start to cry into her. Slowly at first but then becoming more hysterical

"That's it darling you have a good old cry, get it all out. You really will feel so much better for it"

Elsie had come up the stairs and seen her sister breaking down. She'd never seen her big sister upset before and it pained her to see her like it. Rachel noticed her at the doorway and beckoned for her to come over

Elsie came and wrapped her arms around her Auntie before starting to cry too. Rachel too let a few tears fall .

"Oh my loves. You're going to be okay, honestly you are. Now come on let's get out of the house for a few hours"

Rachel didn't even bother to put make up on, she just couldn't be bothered with the hassle of it.

The girls got into Rachel's audi and they drove to the beach.

"Please can I paddle my feet?" Elsie asked

"Yeah go on love, I put a towel in the boot because I thought you might want to"

They all took their shoes off and rolled their trousers up before walking down to the sea

"Ooh it's cold" Molly said after only dipping her toes in and quickly taking it out again

"Oh yes, the water's definitely not as warm as what you're used to"

After a while they all got used to the temperature of the water and it was really nice to just get a bit of sea air.

All of a sudden Rachel spotted a really big wave coming so shouted "quickly move back girls"

Molly and Rachel both managed to get back far enough however Elsie wasn't quick enough and ended up getting her jeans absolutely soaked.

"It's not funny" Elsie said watching her Auntie and sister trying to stifle their giggles

"Okay it's kind of funny" Elsie said joining in too

"I'll go get that towel" Rachel said walking back to her car and getting it out of the boot

"It's probably best if you take those wet jeans off love"

"Okay will you hold the towel up around me then?"

"Of course I can"

Elsie took her jeans off but then realised the water had soaked right through to her knickers

"Auntie Rachel my knickers are wet too"

"Oh dear. Well I guess you'll have to take them off as well then but don't let the towel slip whatever you do"

Once Elsie was all sorted they went to the cafe on the beach and ended up staying their for lunch.

"I like it here, it's really pretty" Molly said

"Yeah I come here a lot actually. If I'm stressed or upset or just want a walk" Rachel told her nieces

Rachel then realised she needed to sort out getting the girls enrolled at a school

"Molly I was talking to Elsie about what school you want to go to yesterday. She said she wants to come to Waterloo road. But obviously it's your choice where you want to go, if you don't want to go the same school your old Auntie teaches at"

"Can I come to Waterloo road too please?"

"Course you can love. I'll ring up later an then we can maybe go and have a look around towards the end of the week"

"Okay, when are we going to start?"

"I thought that Monday would probably be a good day. But obviously if you're not ready that's fine"

"Okay" Molly said and Rachel could tell how nervous she was about starting a new school.

After they'd eaten their lunch they drove back to Rachel's.

"I'll just put these wet things in the wash and then do you want to put a film on or something?" Rachel asked and both girls nodded

The day passed really quickly and come the evening the girls were really tired again what with jet lag and everything.

"I think I'm going to go and out my pyjamas on" Molly said and Elsie decided to do the same

Rachel finished clearing up the kitchen and then remembered she wanted to have a little chat with Elsie. She went upstairs and knocked on Elsie's bedroom door

"Come in" elsie replied

Rachel walked in and went and sat down on the bed next to Elsie

"Els can I ask you something?"

"Yeah" Elsie replied wondering what Rachel was going to say

"Have you started your periods yet?" Rachel asked, she didn't want a repeat performance of what happened with Molly earlier

"No, why?" Elsie didn't have a problem talking about this with Rachel, she really was the complete opposite to her sister

"I just wanted to check that's all. But you know when you do start you can come and tell me and I'll help you" Rachel said supportively

"Okay, I will thank you"

"And with anything else. Even if you think it's really awkward and embarrassing"

"Okay I will do"

"Good, now what do you fancy doing now?"

"I think I'm going to read my book for a bit"

"Okay love shout if you want anything"

"Thanks Auntie Rach"

"No problem"

Rachel then went into see Molly who was sat at the end of her bed holding a picture of her, Elsie, Mel and Lee

Rachel went over and sat by her. She didn't say anything but Molly ended up cuddling into her Auntie and crying

"I miss them so much" Molly cried

"I know you do love, I do too"

Rachel sat there comforting the girl for a while not really knowing what to say to make her feel better

"How about I run you that bath now?" Rachel suggested because clearly she'd got distracted when she came up to get changed earlier as she was still in her clothes

"Yeah okay. Thanks Auntie Rachel"

"No problem darling"

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed xxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**1 week later **

The girls had settled in reasonable well and were slowly coming to terms with the death of their parents. Obviously they were still upset. Elsie still ended up in bed with Rachel every night after having a bad dream or waking up and getting into a state. Molly still seemed to be bottling her feelings up but was gradually learning to open up to Rachel more.

It was the night before the girls were starting at Waterloo Road and they were both feeling quite nervous. Molly was lying in bed tossing and turning but she just couldn't get to sleep. She kind of wanted to go and see Rachel but she didn't want to disturb her if she was sleeping so instead she just stayed in bed.

It was about 12 when Rachel woke up. Her door was slightly open so she caught a glimpse of the light. She got out of bed and realised that it was coming out of Molly's bedroom so made her way in.

"What you doing awake?" Rachel asked gently and Molly shrugged "couldn't sleep"

"Budge up a bit" Rachel said before sliding into bed with Molly and pulling the quilt back up over the two of them and wrapping her arm around Molly

"Something on your mind?"

"No not really"

"Are you sure? Because I know whenever I can't sleep it's usually because I can't stop thinking about something or I'm worried about something"

"I guess I'm just a bit worried about tomorrow" Molly admitted

"Well that's understandable darling. I'd be extremely surprised if you weren't. But now that you've told me I can help you can't I?" Rachel said and Molly nodded

"What if no one likes me?" Molly sighed

"Of course they'll like you sweetheart. Just be yourself and you'll make friends in no time"

"I hope so"

"You'd better try and get some sleep though or you're never going to be up in the morning"

Rachel stayed with Molly until she drifted off to sleep and then returned to her own room before going back to sleep herself.

The morning soon came around and Rachel quickly got herself up before going to wake the two girls up. It was a bit strange for both of them having to wear a school uniform because they'd never had to wear one before.

"Wow don't you look smart" Rachel said walking into Elsie's bedroom and seeing her in her white school shirt, black skirt and tights

"Does my tie look right?" Elsie asked whilst looking at her reflection in the mirror

"I think you've got it perfect" Rachel smiled. She'd spent quite a while yesterday teaching the girls how to tie them

After they'd eaten breakfast they got into the car and started the drive to Waterloo Road. Molly felt sick to her stomach with her nerves and was prepared to do anything just for one more day at home.

"Auntie Rachel I really don't feel very well." Molly said

"Really love? That's sudden. Why don't you see how you get on, and if you're really not feeling well you can come up to my office"

"Okay" Molly sighed realising that she had to go to school sooner or later

Molly and Elsie stayed with Rachel until the bell went and then she took them to their tutor rooms. She took Elsie first who's tutor was Steph. Rachel knocked on the door and then walked in.

"This is Elsie Miss Haydock" Rachel said having previously spoken to her about Elsie joining the school

"Hi Elsie, why don't you take a seat over there next to Gemma. Don't worry she doesn't bite"

Elsie walked over a bit nervously but the welcoming smile that Gemma gave her made her feel a lot more at ease.

Rachel watched as she took a seat before walking Molly to her form room with Grantly. Rachel could tell how nervous she was but left after she took a seat next to another girl.

The morning passed quite quickly and Rachel decided to take a little trip to the canteen at lunch time. When she walked in she spotted Elsie with a small group of girls and was happy when she saw her laughing.

She then saw Molly sat at another table with a group of the girls but not really interacting with them at all. She knew it was a lot easier for a new pupil to fit in when they were in year seven but Molly was a very quiet girl which didn't help her.

She quickly rushed out before Molly saw her and headed back to the office. She knew interrupting would only make things worse for her. However Molly had already seen Rachel come in and decided to go after her. When she got out of the hall Rachel had disappeared around a corner somewhere so instead she made her way to the girl's loos.

Molly went into one of the cubicles and closed the door. When she got in there everything seemed to get on top of her and she was beginning to get the feeling she was never going to fit in here. She missed her old friends. Her old school. Her old life.

Tears started to fall from her eyes and once they started they just wouldn't seem to stop, she was pleased that there was no one else in there at the moment.

Madi came into the toilets and immediately heard muffled sobs coming from one of the cubicles. Molly was trying her hardest to stop, but she was just crying too hard.

"Are you okay in there?" Madi asked clearly concerned but Molly didn't respond "I know you're in there, I can hear you crying"

"I'm fine" Molly said trying to compose herself

"I'm not going anywhere until you come out" Madi said with her stubborn nature

"Will you go and get Miss Mason then please?" Molly said knowing otherwise she wouldn't go

Madi went off to find Rachel. Molly considered running out of the toilets then but she knew everyone would stare at her because of the state her face was in

Madi went straight to Miss Mason's office and was pleased when she knocked on the door and heard her voice

"Come in" Rachel said looking up from her paper work "Oh hi Madi, everything okay?"

"There's a girl crying in the English toilets Miss, she said she wanted you"

"Okay, thanks for letting me know" Rachel said before standing up and making her way to the girl's loos with Madi following closely behind

Rachel went in and knocked on the only locked door "Is everything okay? It's Miss Mason"

At the sound of her Aunt's voice Molly immediately unlocked the door and wrapped her arms around her Auntie.

"Mols, what's happened love?" Rachel asked whilst rubbing her nieces back

"I- I- want to go home" Molly said struggling to get her words out

"Come on love, let's go up to my office. Thanks for coming to get me Madi"

"No problem miss" Madi said before going outside

Rachel walked Molly up to her office and sat her down on the sofa before reaching for a box of tissues.

"Not having the best first day then?" Rachel asked

"No-one's ever going to want to be friends with me. They all already have their friendship groups" Molly cried

"Yes that's probably true but I'm sure that they'd be more than happy for you to be part of their groups. I know it's going to be difficult to make friends when you're quite a quiet girl but you've just got to show them the lovely girl that you are"

"I guess but I just don't know how"

"I'm sure you'll find a way. Now you dry your eyes and I'll be back in a sec" Rachel said passing a tissue to Molly

Rachel then made her way outside in search of Madi. She spotted her sat under a tree with Jess and Vicki so made her way over.

"Madi, can I have a quick work please?" Rachel asked. Madi quickly stood up and went with her head mistress

"Is that girl okay Miss? She seemed really upset"

"I think she's just struggling being the new girl. So I was wondering if you'd maybe show her around, introduce her to a few people?"

"Course I can. I can still remember being the new girl"

Rachel thought it would be good for a nice confident girl like Madi to help Molly to settle in. Rachel had to admit she was a bit of a dramatic girl, but also knew how nice a person she was.

"Molly, this is Madi" Rachel said when they walked back into the office

"Hello" Madi said smiling

"Hi" Molly said nervously

"I've asked Madi to show you around and introduce you to a few people" Rachel told her niece

"Okay" Molly said standing up and picking her bag up before walking out of the door with Madi. Rachel squeezed her shoulder supportively as Molly walked by

"How come you've come to Waterloo road then?" Madi asked as they walked down the deserted corridor because everyone was outside due to the nice weather

Molly froze. She didn't really want everyone knowing how she'd had to move in with her Auntie, the head teacher of the school, because her parents were dead but she didn't want to lie either.

"My parents were involved in a car accident so I've come to live with my Auntie and well my Auntie's Miss Mason" Molly explained

Madi picked up on how uncomfortable Molly seemed talking about this

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" Madi said smiling

Although Molly felt nervous talking to Madi to begin with, she gradually felt more comfortable around her because she seemed like a really nice girl.

Madi introduced her to her friends and Molly was pleased at how friendly they all seemed. By the end of the day Molly was feeling a lot happier and was actually beginning to kind of like it at Waterloo Road.

Rachel smiled when she saw Molly and Elsie walk into the office.

"Hi girls, how were your days?" Rachel asked

"I really like it here Auntie Rach" Elsie told her Auntie

"Good, have you made any friends?"

"Yeah everyone's really nice. It's Gemma's Birthday on Friday and she asked me if I wanted to go to her Birthday sleepover"

"Wow, that's nice. What about you Mols, feeling any better?"

"Yes thank you. Madi's really nice" Molly said smiling

"Good"

They went out to the car, the girls happily telling Rachel all about their days. The journey went quickly and they were soon home again. The girls went straight up to their bedrooms to get changed out of their school uniform.

Molly got her phone out of her school bag and was surprised when she saw she had a message from Madi. She quickly opened it up

_Hey it's Madi. Some of us are going down to the woods in a bit, didn't know if you wanted to join us?xxx_

Molly felt really happy that they'd actually invited her to go out with them so text back immediately.

_I'd love to, where should I meet you?xxx_

Madi said she'd come round to Rachel's to get Molly. Apparently she knew where Rachel lived from when Rachel had let Philip have his party.

Rachel felt extremely relieved when Molly told her that she was going out with her new friends. She'd been so worried about Molly but now it seemed as though everything was going to be okay.

"Right so it's just me and you for the evening then" Rachel said to Elsie "I need to go and get something for tea do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah okay" Elsie replied

They both went out to the car and started to drive to tesco.

"Auntie Rachel" Elsie said sounding unsure and Rachel picked up on this

"Yes love"

"At school do all of the girls get changed together?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason"

"You must have said it for some reason"

"Well I've just been feeling really self- conscious lately when I get changed because all of the other girls wear bras but Mum said that I didn't need to wear one yet"

"I think you've started to develop a little bit so we can nip into town in a minute if you like and get you a few. I'm sure that it will make you feel a bit more comfortable"

"Okay, thanks Auntie Rach"

"No problem love"

After they'd got everything they needed from the supermarket they drove into town and parked the car before going into the shops.

It was nice spending time together just the two of them again. Rachel planned to do the same with Molly when Elsie was at her sleepover on Friday. After getting their bit of shopping they drove home and Rachel cooked tea whilst Elsie did her homework.

**Please review xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Molly and Elsie had both made it through their first week at Waterloo road and had settled in really well. It had been such a relief for Rachel that they'd managed to make such good friends.

"Auntie Rachel" Elsie shouted down the stairs

"Yes love"

"Have you washed my pyjamas?"

"Which ones?" Rachel asked coming upstairs into Elsie's bedroom

"My flowery ones"

"Oh I think they're in the ironing pile, can you not wear a different pair?"

"But I really wanted to wear those ones, they're my favourite"

"Okay I'll go and iron them for you" Rachel sighed

"Thank you"

Rachel ironed the pyjamas and helped Elsie to finish her packing before dropping her round to Emma's house

"Have a good time darling, and ring me if you have any problems, any at all"

"Okay bye Rach, love you"

"Love you too"

Rachel then drove home, stopping to get a chinese on the way, ready to have a nice Friday night in with Molly.

"I'm home"

"Hi" Molly said coming down the stairs

"You ready to eat now?"

"Yes please"

They ate their chinese at the table before going into the lounge and deciding on a to film to watch

"Could we maybe go shopping tomorrow?" Molly asked

"Yeah I don't see why not. Is there anything you need in particular?"

"I'd quite like something new to wear tomorrow night" Molly explained as she was going to a party

"Okay we can go in the morning before we pick your sister up. Don't think she's coming home until after lunch."

They had a nice evening together but they were both feeling quite tired so decided to have an early night.

It was about four in the morning when Rachel was awoken by the something vibrating on her chest of drawers. She didn't know what it was to start with but then she realised it was her phone ringing.

She had no idea why anyone would be ringing her at this time in the night so quickly jumped out of bed to answer it. She realised that it was Elsie.

"Elsie are you okay sweetheart?"

"I woke up because I had a bad dream and then I was really missing you so I couldn't get back to sleep" Elsie said and Rachel could tell by her voice that she was crying

"Oh love that must be horrible. Where are you now?"

"I went into the bathroom I didn't want to wake the others up"

"Were you having a good time up until your dream?"

"Yeah it was really fun thank you"

"Good, do you want me to come and pick you up? It's really no problem"

"No it's okay" Elsie said feeling better after talking to her Auntie

"Are you sure I hate to think of you all upset and wishing you were at home"

"I think I'll be able to get back to sleep now. I feel better after talking to you"

"Okay but if you can't just ring me again, okay?"

"Okay I will. See you tomorrow"

"Night night love love you lots"

"Love you too"

Elsie wiped away her tears before going back into her friend's bedroom and quickly falling asleep. Rachel went back to sleep too but she did feel a bit unsettled because she was worrying about Elsie.

The morning soon came around. Rachel sat up in bed and text Elsie wanting to make sure that she was okay. She hadn't been awake for long when there was a knock at her bedroom door

"Come in" Rachel said and Molly walked in

"You coming in for a cuddle?" Rachel asked pulling the quilt back in. Molly nodded before climbing into bed with her Auntie

"I can remember when you were little and you used to stay at my house, you used to love coming in for a cuddle in the morning. That's if you weren't already in here" Rachel said laughing

"I used to like coming to stay with you"

They stayed in bed for a while before deciding to get up and get ready for the day

"I'm going to jump into the shower I think and then I'll come down and make us some breakfast"

Once they were both ready they got into the car and drove to the shopping centre.

"Where do you want to start?" Rachel asked

"I don't know. I don't know what the nice shops are over here."

"True. I guess I'll have to take you to the places I think you'll like. Are you looking for a dress or what?"

"Yeah I think I want to get a dress"

"Okay let's start in topshop. They do some nice dresses especially for slim girls like you"

They picked out a few dresses and then went into the changing rooms to try them on. Molly tried on a few but wasn't having a lot of luck. However when she tried on the last one she knew it was the perfect one, she felt so nice in it.

"What do you think of this one?" Molly asked opening the curtain to shower her Auntie

"Wow Mols you look amazing. A bit grown up mind you"

"Can I get it then?"

"Yeah of course you can"

"I'll pay you back once I change my money, I just haven't done it yet"

"Don't worry about that darling. We'll go and change it in a minute though, not a lot of use to you in dollars"

"Thank you so much" Molly said going back into the changing room to get changed

They were about to go and pay for the dress when Rachel noticed Molly lingering by the underwear

"Everything alright?" Rachel asked

"Yeah. Err Rach could I maybe get a new bra?" Molly asked feeling slightly embarrassed

"Yeah course you can love. Did you want one in here or do you want to go somewhere else to look?"

"I like this one"

They did a bit more shopping before deciding to go for a coffee in M&S.

"You're very quiet love"

"I was just thinking. Rachel how old were you.. When you first kissed a boy?" Molly said her cheeks blushing a lot

"Oh gosh, I can't really remember. Probably a bit younger than you. Why?"

"I was just wondering"

"You sure?"

"Well it's just I kind of like this boy. And I thought that he was going to kiss me on Thursday but I walked off" Molly said her cheeks go even redder. She really wished she hadn't brought it up now

"You don't need to look so embarrassed love. Honestly I know what it's like to be your age and like a boy. Why did you walk off?"

"Because I've never kissed a boy and I was worried I wouldn't do it right" Molly admitted

"Oh love. You wouldn't do it wrong, trust me. I don't think it's possible. If the moment comes again just let it happen, trust me you won't regret it" Rachel said smiling

"Anyway where do you want to go next?" Rachel said changing the subject knowing that Molly was feeling quite uncomfortable

"I need a bit of new make up"

"Okay we'll head to boots then"

They ended up having a great time in boots trying on loads of different make up. However when they came to leave they did both look a bit silly. Luckily Rachel had some make up wipes in her bag so they went into the toilets to sort out their faces.

A little while later Rachel looked at her watch and realised she was late for picking up Elsie. They quickly rushed back to the car and drove to Gemma's house.

Rachel knocked on the door and Gemma's Mum opened the door. It wasn't long before Elsie too joined them at the door.

"Hiya love did you have a good time?"

"Yes thank you. I thought you'd forgotten to pick me up"

"Of course I hadn't forgotten you. You ready to get home now?"

They went back to the car and Elsie was being extremely quiet. Rachel noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"You feeling a bit tired love?" Rachel asked and Elsie nodded

"Nice early night for you tonight then"

"Auntie Rachel please can I have a bath when we get in. We did massages last night but I really don't like the smell of this cream we used"

"Yeah I'll run it for you when we get home"

When they got in Rachel ran the bath for Elsie which she really enjoyed relaxing in because she really did feel quite tired after last night.

She got out the bath and wrapped a towel around her before walking back to her bedroom. She was standing in her bra and knickers when molly barged into her room

"Molly go away I'm getting changed" Elsie shouted

"Why are you wearing a bra?" Molly asked thinking her sister didn't really need to wear one as she hadn't started to develop yet

"Just leave me alone" Elsie said tears starting to form in her eyes

Rachel heard Elsie shouting so came to see what was going on.

"Girl's, what's happening in here then?"

"I was trying to get changed but Molly won't leave me alone"

"Come on Mol, out. Leave your sister to get changed in peace"

Molly followed her lounge downstairs and they both went into the lounge

"Why was Elsie wearing a bra?" Molly asked her Auntie "she doesn't need to wear one yet"

"Because she was starting to feel self-conscious so I said she could get some. Besides she has started to develop a bit. Not that it's any of your business anyway young lady"

"I was just saying"

"Okay well just be a bit more sensitive around your sister. Her body is starting to change a bit now so I'm sure she feels self-conscious about it enough without you interfering"

"Sorry"

After a little while Elsie still hadn't come downstairs so Rachel decided to go and check on her.

"Elsie is everything okay darling?" Rachel asked walking into Elsie's bedroom where she was lying on her bed

"Why does Molly have to be so annoying?"

"Oh sweetheart don't take any notice of her" Rachel said coming over and sitting on her bed with her "she just doesn't want to think that you're starting to grow up"

Rachel notice the tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew it was just because she was tired so was overreacting a bit to things today

"Why though?"

"Just because you're her little sister"

Rachel wiped the tears off of Elsie's cheeks before saying "you ready to come downstairs now?"

"Yeah"

"Come on then"

A couple of hours later the doorbell went so Rachel went to answer it. It was Madi as she was coming over to get ready with Molly.

"Hi Madi, come on in" Rachel said before shouting through to Molly who came rushing out to the hallway to see her friend. The two girls went up to Molly's bedroom to start getting ready.

Rachel took a pizza and a bunch of grapes up for the girl's whilst they were getting ready. She stopped at her bedroom door for a while without them noticing. The girls were getting on so well and it was hard to believe that they hadn't even known each other for a week yet. Rachel knocked on the door before walking in

"That's a bit of an odd combination" Molly said laughing

"Well I feel as though I've been feeding you rubbish all weekend"

"Oh. Well thank you." Molly said taking them both and putting them on her dressing table

A little while later they came downstairs both looking lovely.

"Wow girls you look amazing" Rachel said

"Thanks miss mason" Madi said

"Don't call me that when we're not at school, Rachel's fine"

"Okay thanks Rachel"

"Right have a good time tonight girls but please be good. I know there's going to be drink and boys and whatever there tonight but just be sensible"

"We will be, don't worry" Molly said

"Good, have you got the money for a taxi?"

"Yep in my bag"

"Okay be home by twelve. See you when you get home girls"

Rachel couldn't help but smile at get niece as she walked out of the door. Despite only being at Waterloo road a week her confidence seemed to have grown so much. In America she never used to go out to parties or anything, but now she really did seem to be coming out of her shell a bit.

**Please review and suggest and ideas xxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a Friday and Rachel was especially glad it was the weekend. It had been a long term so she was really looking forward to the last week of school and then the Easter holidays. Really she could have done with a quiet weekend in with the girls but she knew that wouldn't happen because Lee's parents were coming to stay for the weekend but she was looking forward to seeing them.

Rachel was about to head out of her office for a little walk around school when there was a knock at the door

"Come in" Rachel called before Molly walked through the door

"Hi love, everything alright?"

"I've got a really bad headache again"

"Oh have you, what lesson were you in?"

"IT"

"It might be worth taking you to the opticians you seem to keep getting these headaches when you're reading or looking at a computer screen"

"You think I might need glasses?"

"I don't know possibly. I'll book you an appointment and we can see"

"I hope I don't need glasses"

"Oi, what's wrong with glasses? I have to wear them for reading"

"Nothing, but you always look lovely"

"Aw thanks Molly. I'm sure if you need glasses you'll look even prettier than what you already look. Do you want some paracetamol whilst you're here?"

"Yes please"

Molly quickly took them before heading back to her lesson with Rachel.

"What time are Grandma and Grandad coming?" Molly asked

"They're aiming to get here by about six"

"Okay see you later Rach"

"Bye sweetheart enjoy the rest of your day"

Rachel wandered around the school for a bit dropping in on various lessons and before long it was lunch time. She enjoyed talking to various students, hearing about their plans for the weekend.

After a while she returned to her office to get on with some more paperwork. She hadn't been doing it for long when Nikki walked through the door with a group of year sevens, including her niece.

"Everything alright Miss Boston?" Rachel asked

"I've just found these girls walking back into school after sneaking out to the corner shop"

"Have you indeed. Would one of you care to explain what you were doing"

"We just went to get some lunch, no big deal" one of the ruder year sevens said. A few of the girls weren't normally who Elsie went around with.

"I'm sure you're fully aware of the rule that you're not allowed out of school, not even at break and lunch so you can all spend your lunchtimes in the cooler next week. I'll also be contacting your parents"

"Sorry miss" the girl's all said

"I'm very disappointed in all of you, off you go"

The girl's all started to shuffle out of the office when Rachel said "not you Elsie, I want a word"

"That's so unfair" Elsie said once all of the other girl's were out of the office "you shouldn't treat me any differently just because you're my Auntie"

"No that's true. But I said I would contact all of their parents and right now I want to talk to you as a parent, not as Miss Mason"

"So why did you do it?"

"I dunno, they asked us if we wanted go with them and it seemed like a cool thing to do"

"Even though you knew you were breaking school rules?"

"They said they've done it before and never got caught" Elsie said before putting her hand over her mouth "oh no don't tell them I told you"

"I'm really not happy about this though Elsie. You knew it was wrong but you still did it anyway"

"Yeah well you're not my Mum so you can't tell me what to do" Elsie said before picking up her bag and walking out of her Aunt's office tears starting to form in her eyes

Rachel sighed. She knew Elsie was a good kid really and it was probably just the novelty of doing something that made her feel grown up. However she also knew she couldn't let her just get away with it.

Elsie was walking down the corridor tears streaming down her face when the bell went. Reluctantly she made her way to the final lesson of the day.  
She tried to dry her eyes but she knew everyone would still be able to tell that she'd been crying.

"Elsie are you okay?" Mr Clarkson asked quietly once he's started the lesson

"I'm fine sir" Elsie replied however the tears started to roll down her cheeks

"Why don't you take your work and do it in the cooler. You're not in trouble or anything but you're clearly upset so I thought you might prefer to be on your own for a bit"

"Okay, thanks Mr Clarkson" Elsie said before packing her things together and walking to the cooler. Surprisingly there was no-one else in there other than Miss Campbell. Normally there was loads of kids in the cooler last lesson on a Friday all excited because it was nearly the weekend.

Elsie passed Kim the note Tom had written and then went and sat down at a desk. She was feeling really upset and awful for what she'd said to Rachel. She really wanted a big cuddle from her Auntie now.

Rachel was checking her emails when she read an email from Tom telling her about Elsie. She immediately made her way down to the cooler.

It upset Rachel to see Elsie looking so upset when she walked in.

"Kim is it okay if I just have a word with Elsie alone a second please?"

"Yeah course" kim said before leaving the cooler

Rachel walked over to her niece and pulled up a chair. Elsie fell into her Auntie's embrace instantly feeling soothed by the smell of her perfume.

"I'm sorry for what I said" Elsie sobbed

"I know love. And I know I'm not your Mum but I am your legal guardian so it's my responsibility now to show you right from wrong"

"I know"

"Is there anything else you want to talk about? You seem very upset"

"I've really been missing Mum today. I think just because it's mother's day on sunday and everything"

"Oh sweetheart. I know it must be horrible for you. But just because you're Mum isn't around anymore don't think that you're any less loved than any other child in the world okay? Because I love you so so much"

"Thanks Auntie Rach, I love you so much too"

"Now do you want to spend the rest of the day in my office with me?" Rachel asked and Elsie nodded

Soon it was the end of the day and once Molly came to the office they all went home.

Rachel and the girls were all really looking forward to seeing Lee's parents, Jean and David. They'd been more of a Mum and Dad to both Rachel and Mel since Lee and Mel got married than Rachel's parents had ever been.

Rachel gave the house a quick clean before sitting down in the lounge with the girl's whilst they waited for Jean David to arrive.

"Auntie Rachel" Molly said

"Yes love"

"I know Grandma and Grandad are down this weekend but would Madi be able to sleepover tomorrow night?"

"Yeah I don't see why not." Rachel said smiling. She was so pleases that Molly had become such good friends with Madi, and Jess and Vicky as well

"Thank you and you're sure they won't mind?"

"No it's only one evening and you can still spend a bit of time with them"

It was about 5:30 when the doorbell went. Rachel rushed to answer the door for Jean and David.

They were so pleased to see their grand- children and Rachel too. Before long they all went upstairs to get ready as they were going out for dinner.

"Elsie have you got my butterfly clip that you borrowed the other day?" Molly asked going into her sister's bedroom

"Urmm.. I kind of don't know where it is anymore" Elsie admitted

"For goodness sake Elsie. I'm not going to let you borrow my stuff anymore if you can't look after it"

"I'm sorry, it's only a clip though"

"Yeah well I was going to wear it tonight but now I'll have to find something different. Thanks a lot Elsie" Molly shouted before going back to her own bedroom. Having a little sister was so annoying sometimes

They were all downstairs getting their coats on ready to go to the restaurant.

"Your bum looks rather big in that dear" Jean said in her usual blunt way

"Oh, does it" Molly said shocked that her Grandma had just said that

"I think you look lovely Mols" Rachel said

"Oh yes the dress is lovely" Jean added

They got into the car and Rachel drove them all to the restaurant.

"Thanks for letting us stay for the weekend Rachel" Jean said

"It's honestly no problem. We were all really looking forward to you coming. What do you fancy doing tomorrow?"

"We don't mind, we're happy to do whatever"

"Okay, we'll decide in the morning then"

They were in the middle of the meal when the conversation turned to Mel and Lee.

"Mel would have loved it in here" Jean said

They all silently nodded but no-one said anything.

"I'm just going to the toilet" Molly said and Rachel noticed her eyes glazed with tears

"I think I might nip to the loo too" Rachel said deciding to go with her

Rachel walked into the toilets and heard sobs coming from one of the cubicles.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Rachel asked knocking on the door

"Come out tell me what's wrong love"

Realising her Auntie wouldn't go away until she told her, Molly slowly opened the door. Rachel immediately wrapped her arms around her niece and rubbed her back.

"It just feels really weird being here with Grandma and Grandad without Mum and Dad"

"I know sweetheart. A lot of things are bound to feel strange to start with but you'll get used to it eventually"

"I know, I'm just being silly"

"Of course you're not. I'd be surprised if you weren't upset about these things"

"You ready to go back out now?" Rachel asked and Molly nodded

"I'm sorry if I upset you Molly, I really didn't mean to" Jean said when they got back to the table

"You didn't, don't worry"

They all enjoyed the rest of their meal before going back to the car and driving home. Rachel glanced in the mirror and noticed Elsie clutching her stomach.

"You alright Els?" Rachel asked

"I've eaten way too much, I feel like I'm going to burst"

"Well I did tell you not to eat all of that triple chocolate dessert thing you ordered" Rachel said laughing

"I know but it was too yummy"

When they got in they were all quite tired so decided to go up to bed. Rachel decided to go and check on Molly to make sure she was okay after earlier at the restaurant. When she walked in Molly was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Rach do you think I have a big bum?"

"Is that after what Grandma said to you earlier?" Rachel asked knowing how a comment like this could affect a girl of Molly's age"

"Yes"

"No sweetheart you don't. I know you're quite curvy but trust me you have a figure most girls can only dream of"

"It does look quite big in this dress though"

"No it really doesn't. I wish I looked like you. Honestly don't take any notice of what Grandma said, she didn't mean anything by it"

"Okay" Molly said before finding some pyjamas and getting changed into them.

"Sleep well darling, see you in the morning"

"Night Rach, love you"

"Love you too" Rachel said before going into her own bedroom and starting to get changed into her pyjamas. She'd just taken her top off when her bedroom door opened.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were getting changed" Elsie said coming into the room

"Don't worry, it's fine" Rachel said before putting her pyjama top on "was there something you wanted?"

"Yeah I can't undo the zip on my dress, please can you do it for me?"

"Course I can come here"

Rachel went back into Elsie's bedroom with her and stayed with her whilst she changed into her pyjamas before saying good night. She then quickly went to make sure Jean and David were okay before going to bed herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
**  
By the way Molly is 15. I know you asked ages ago Crayolacreation but I kept forgetting to say.**

"Girls, breakfast is ready" Rachel shouted up the stairs to her nieces who were busy getting ready for another day at school

Elsie quickly came running down the stairs. Rachel noticed she had something in her hands

"What've you got there love?" Rachel asked

"Post just came through the door" Elsie replied passing the letters to her Auntie who put them down on the side.

"Thanks. I'm just going to go and see where your sister has got to"

Rachel quickly made her way upstairs as she was running late, which wasn't a rare thing now that the girls were staying with her. Not that she was complaining she was enjoying having them so much, despite the circumstances.

Rachel was shocked when she walked into her nieces bedroom to find her still in bed.

"Up now" Rachel said sternly

"Rach can't I just go in a bit later? I've got PE first which is completely pointless."

"Nope come on out. Anyway it's part of the curriculum so it's not pointless"

"But I'm so tired. If you let me stay in bed for an extra hour I'll be able to concentrate better in all of my other lessons which are actually worth something because I'm going to get a qualification in them"

"This isn't up for debate. And maybe if you weren't texting until goodness knows what time last night you wouldn't be having such a problem now. We're leaving in fifteen minutes no matter how ready you are"

Elsie sighed before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom realising her Auntie wasn't going to give in. Rachel didn't really know where her attitude had come from but she was just glad she was starting to be a normal teenager and do normal things. Rachel knew she was a lot worse when she was a teenager.

"Where's Molly?" Elsie asked when Rachel got back downstairs

"She wasn't even out of bed when I went up so she's getting ready"

"Oh right. Rach please can I get my ears pierced?"

"Urmm yeah I don't see any reason why not. I'm surprised you haven't had them done before"

"I was really scared it was going to hurt but I've decided that I really want them done"

"Okay I'll take you to get them done some time then"

Rachel went through the pile of post that Elsie had given to her earlier when a letter caught her attention. She recognised the hand- writing immediately, surely it couldn't be her though. But her suspicions were confirmed when she opened up the letter.

Elsie noticed her Auntie's face drop so was beginning to get a bit worried about her.

"Auntie Rach, are you okay?" Elsie asked

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Sorry I've just managed to run up a huge bill on my M&S card this month" Rachel said before quickly shoving the letter into the drawer behind her

"Oh right" Elsie said unconvinced

"I'm just going to get my things together. We're leaving in five minutes love"

As soon as Rachel left the kitchen Elsie went to the drawer where Rachel had put the letter. She knew it must have been more than just a high bill to make her Auntie's face drop like it just had. Quietly she opened up the drawer and found the letter.

She got the letter out of the envelope and opened it up. Elsie was so shocked when she saw it was from Rachel's Mum. Elsie couldn't believe it. Whenever she'd brought up her grand-parents in front of her Mum or Aunt they always told her to stop being so nosey. Elsie started to read the letter but had to stop when she heard Rachel and Molly coming down the stairs. She picked up her school bag and walked into the hallway.

"I can't believe you're not even letting me put my make up on before we bloody leave. I look awful" Molly moaned

"Well you should have thought about that before you got up so late"

"Fine I'll just have to put it on in the dirty school toilets"

"Not my problem. Now come on, in the car now" Rachel said before they got in the car and drove the familiar route to Waterloo road

"Rach is it okay if I watch the boys play football after school with Madi, Jess and Vicky?" Molly asked

"Yeah course love. How about we go into town and get your ears pierced Els?"

"What today?"

"Yeah why not"

"Urr.. okay"

"I'll meet you in my office after school then. Have a good day girls"

The day passed reasonably quickly and without a lot of trouble much to Rachel's relief. The bell had just gone when Elsie walked into the office.

"Did you run up here or something?" Rachel asked as it seemed Elsie had got there really quickly

"No, Budgen just let us out a bit early"

"Did he now? Anyway let's head off love"

They drove into town and parked the car before walking into Claire's. Elsie was sat on the chair waiting to have it done and Rachel noticed how nervous she was looking.

"It'll be okay love" Rachel said placing her hand supportively on Elsie's leg

"I've changed my mind, I don't think I want them done anymore"

"Yes you do, you know you really want them done"

"It's going to hurt though"

"Well maybe a little bit but not for long though. And just think how pleased you'll be once you've had them done"

"Okay" Elsie agreed

Once she'd had them done Elsie turned a very green colour so the shop assistant went to get her a glass of water.

"I don't feel very well Rach" Elsie said

"I know love, it's probably just because you got so worked up before you had them done. You were so brave having them done and they look really good"

After a little while Elsie felt a lot better luckily so they went out and decided to have a little look around the shops.

"Are those bras that we bought you alright love?"

"Yeah they're fine why?"

"I was just checking they're comfortable, that's all."

They did a bit of shopping before deciding to go home again. Elsie was dithering about whether to ask her Auntie about the letter or not. She knew that she shouldn't have been snooping but she was also really curious to find out more about her grandparents.

"I know I shouldn't have but I had a look at that letter you got this morning" Elsie said sheepishly

"You had absolutely no right going through my things like that. That letter was private" Rachel shouted initially feeling really angry with her niece

"I'm so sorry, honestly I am" Elsie said before turning her attention out of the window as she started to cry. She hated it when her Aunt was angry at her

Rachel took a few deep breaths trying to remain calm and concentrate on driving

"I'm sorry love, I shouldn't have reacted like that. It just wasn't something that I wanted you to find out about".

"I promise I won't do it again"

"Good and you don't mention a word of this to your sister either"

"So you're not going to ring your Mum like she asked you to then?"

"No I'm not"

"Why not? Don't you want to see your Mum"

"No we're much better off without her and Dad"

"Why though?"

"Well when I was growing up my parents were very strict so when I started acting a bit naughty and did some things I regret they kicked me out. I'm not prepared to let them back into my life now that I'm doing something that might actually make them proud"

Rachel pulled onto the drive and turned the engine off.

"Do you mean when you were a... Well you know"

"No I became that because they kicked you out" Rachel said letting a tear slip down her face at the thought of how her parents had made her feel. Elsie noticed this

"Please don't cry Auntie Rachel, I didn't mean to upset you"

"It's not your fault love. I could do with a cuddle though"

Elsie gave her Aunt a big hug before they started to walk into the house.

"And remember Elsie not a word of this to your sister"

"Don't worry I won't say anything"

Rachel went into the lounge to find Molly in there with the girls.

"Hi girls, everything alright?" Rachel asked

"Yes thanks" Molly replied "is it okay if they stay for tea?"

"That's fine. It's getting late so I was going to order a takeaway or something if that's alright"

"We're hardly going to complain about that. Anyway..."

"Alright alright I get it I'm not wanted. Kicked out of my own lounge that's fine"

"Love you Rach"

"Love you too"

After tea Rachel was in her study doing a bit of work when she heard Elsie shouting out in pain.

She ran upstairs and realised she was shouting from the bathroom.

"Elsie can I come in?" Rachel asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah please help me Rach it really hurts" Elsie said clearly very panicked

She opened the door to find Elsie in the bath and was shocked when she saw her surrounded by blood

"What the hell happened?"

"I cut my leg with the razor"

"Okay get out of the bath a second love" Rachel said holding up a towel for Elsie. She then quickly got some tissue and held it on Elsie's leg.

"Sit on the toilet and put your leg up on the bath" Rachel instructed

"Is it okay? It looked like I was bleeding loads"

"It probably just looks more in the water, it's going to be fine though. Keep that held on it and I'll go and get you a plaster"

When Rachel returned they kept the tissue held on it for a while and eventually it did stop bleeding luckily so Rachel put the plaster on.

"You must be more careful next time love. Razors are very sharp"

"I know I'm normally so careful but I just got a bit carried away"

"Well I'm sure you won't do it again"

"Don't worry I won't, it really hurt"

"I bet it did. Are you going to go and get your pyjamas on?"

"I haven't even washed my hair yet"

"Oh do you want me to wash it over the bath for you, save you getting back in the bath?" Rachel asked

"Yes please" elsie replied

Rachel washed Elsie's hair for her but ended up getting soaking wet herself.

"You look a bit wet Rach" Elsie laughed

"Yeah thanks to you" Rachel joked "it doesn't matter, I was going to get into my pyjamas soon anyway" she always did like to put her pyjamas on quite early in the evening they were so much more comfortable than her work clothes

Elsie got ready for bed before watching a bit of TV with Rachel in the lounge. Rachel noticed Elsie yawn and then looked at her watch. Only then did she realise how late it was.

"Come on you, time for bed. You're never going to be up in the morning otherwise"

"Can't I just watch to the end of this?"

"Fine but then it's straight to bed"

Elsie watched to the end of the programme and then Rachel took her up to bed. She tucked her in making sure she was nice and comfortable before returning downstairs.

"Bye Rachel thanks for having us" Madi said as the girls were just leaving

"It was no problem. Are your parents here to pick you up?"

"No we're walking" Jess said

"But it's really late and it's dark out. Let me give you a lift"

"Urmm, Rach did you know you were in your pyjamas?"

"Well I'll just have to hope no-one sees me" Rachel said before getting into her car and driving the girl's home. She's dropped Jess and Vicky off so now it was just Madi left

"Bye Madi, see you tomorrow" Rachel said before Madi got out of the car. However when she did the front door opened and Sian walked out.

Reluctantly Rachel wound down her window to speak to Sian, feeling a bit embarrassed because she was in her pyjamas

"Sorry I wasn't expecting to see anyone" Rachel said laughing

"Oh don't worry about it" Sian said laughing too

"Thanks for dropping Madi home, I could've come and picked her up"

"It was no problem"

"Well thank you. I just came out to ask you if you fancied going out on Friday. Been ages since I've been out and I thought you could probably do with getting out too"

"I haven't got anyone to look after the girls though"

"Jez will be home so they can stay at ours"

"Urmm okay, I'll have to ask the girls first though"

"Okay, see you tomorrow Rachel"

"Bye Sian" Rachel said before driving home and collapsing on the sofa with Molly

"Mols, Sian just asked me if I want to go out with her on Friday night so are you okay to stay at Madi's with Elsie?"

"Well actually I was wondering if I could have a small party on Friday night?"

"How many people?"

"Not many about ten"

"I'll have a think about it. What would I do with Elsie though, she can't exactly stay at Sian's if you're not going to be there"

"She can go to one of her friends or something"

"If I can sort something for Elsie then I guess so"

"Thanks Rach, I love you so much" Molly said wrapping her arms around her Auntie

Molly and Rachel both made their way up to bed. Rachel was just about to walk into her bedroom when she heard someone come out of their bedroom

"Auntie Rach" she heard Elsie say

Rachel turned around to face her niece

"What's up love?"

"I can't get to sleep please can I come in with you?" Rachel sighed Elsie still seemed to be in the habit of ending up in bed with her most nights

"Why don't you try in your own bed for a little bit longer and if you still can't get to sleep then you can come in with me"

"Okay" Elsie sighed before going back in her own bed. Rachel went into check on her a little while later and was pleased when she saw her niece fast asleep.

**Please review xxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rachel and Elsie were both busy getting ready. Rachel had already dropped Elsie off at her friends for the night but was just a bit concerned about what could happen to her house leaving 10 teenagers in it for the night.

"Mols will you come here a second love?" Rachel asked standing in her towel looking through her wardrobe

"Yeah" Molly said appearing at her Auntie's bedroom door

"What do you think I should wear tonight love?" Rachel asked her niece. She hadn't been on a night out in ages and wasn't really looking forward to it very much.

"Urmm let me have a look" Molly said going over and looking through all of her Auntie's lovely clothes that she hardly ever saw her wear

"Wow Rach you've got such nice clothes, you should wear them more often"

"Don't really get the chance do I?"

"How about this?" Molly said holding up a dress

"I don't know love, it's a bit short isn't it?"

"No of course not. You've got a great figure Rach you should show it off once a while" rachel couldn't help but laugh at her niece. In the end she gave in and put on the dress that her niece had picked out for her even if she did feel a little old to be wearing it

"So what are you wearing tonight because I'm guessing you're not just wearing that dressing gown?"

"I haven't decided yet, probably just put a dress on or something"

"Well I know you'll look gorgeous whatever you wear. You are going to be sensible tonight aren't you love?"

"Of course I will be. It's not like it's a proper party, there's only going to be like ten of us"

"Okay but still drink sensibly and I don't want anyone going through my things." Rachel said half-wishing she had a lock on her bedroom door, she really didn't want her pupils looking through any of her stuff. She knew they'd all be extremely excited at the prospect of being at their head mistress's house

"Don't worry everything's going to be fine. Anyway I need to go and get ready" Molly said before running back to her own bedroom

Rachel finished getting ready and it wasn't long before the doorbell went. When she answered it it was Sian, Madi and Kim.  
"Wow, you're looking nice Mi... Rachel" Madi said shocked at how different her head teacher looked

"Yeah you really do look great?" Sian said and Kim agreed.

"Thanks. You all look really nice too. Do you want to stay for a drink before we go?" Rachel asked trying to delay getting going for as long as possible

"You'd just as well get going now Rach, hadn't you?" Molly said knowing all of her friends would be arriving soon

"Yeah come on Rach, let's leave them to it"

Rachel sighed before picking up her bag and coat.

"Okay bye you two, have a good night and behave yourselves"

"Okay, and you three, don't want you stumbling home in the early hours all the morning all drunk and being sick everywhere" Molly cheeked

As soon as Sian and Rachel left the girls put some music on and it wasn't long before everyone started to arrive. She was especially pleased when Matt arrived. She really loved getting to spend time with him, he just wasn't like any of the other boys. He treated her so nicely and like he actually enjoyed spending time with her.

Molly had a great night with all of her friends and was glad no-one was trashing the place. Most of the girls were staying the night but all of the boys had gone home apart from Matt.

"Bye Mols" Matt said before kissing her passionately

"Don't go, stay with me tonight" Molly said slurring slightly

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's not like we're going to do anything"

They all brought some blankets down and went to sleep on the floor, Molly snuggled into Matt.

It was about two in the morning when Rachel stumbled through the front door. She looked into the lounge and saw them all asleep on the floor. She smiled before going up to bed not bothering to take her make up off or change into her pyjamas.

Rachel woke up in the morning with a very sore head.

"I'm getting too old for this" she mumbled before going into the bathroom. She took off her dress from last night and put a dressing gown on. She then took off her make up as she was now looking like a panda before going downstairs

She went to get some asprin before going into check on the girls. She got the shock of her life when she saw her niece snuggled up to a boy. One that looked remotely like one of her pupils. However her niece looked so peaceful she couldn't bare wake up her up so instead went upstairs for a shower

Molly woke up a little while later. At first she felt really comfortable just lying there in Matt's arms. But then she suddenly realised that she was cuddled into a boy at her Auntie's house. She knew that Rachel would go mad if she found out

"Matt, Matt wake up. You need to go"

"What" Matt murmured still half asleep

"If Rach sees you she's going to kill us" Molly said taking hold of matt's hand and pulling him up. Molly was surprised when he was just wearing his boxers. She was sure they hadn't done anything last night but now she wasn't sure

Seeing Molly's panicked face Matt said "don't worry nothing happened" he quickly got dressed and then Molly ushered him out the front door

"I'll call you later" Matt said

"Okay bye"

Molly closed the front door and let out a deep sigh as she leaned against it. Thank god Rachel hadn't caught her she thought to herself. When she returned to the lounge she saw all the girls were awake now so they all decided to go and get some breakfast none of them feeling their best after last night.

Molly was cooking the bacon when Rachel walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Rach good night?" Molly asked

"Yeah it was really good thanks. Not planning on making myself feel like this again any time soon mind you" Rachel laughed "what about you girls did you have a good time?"

"Yeah thanks it was really good. Do you want a bacon sandwich?"

"Yeah that would be lovely thanks, I'll make them though"

Rachel sat with the girls whilst they all had their breakfast. Really though she wanted them to go home as se really wanted to speak to Molly alone.

After a while they had all gone home so Rachel and Molly were sat on the sofa together

"Think I'm going to go and get dressed" Molly said beginning to stand up

"I think you and me need to have a little chat first"

"Why? Everything was fine last night" Molly said worrying about what Rachel wanted to talk to her about

"Well would you care to explain to me why I found Matt asleep in our lounge this morning" rachel said raising her eyebrows

Molly was so sure she'd got away with it. She had no idea that Rachel had been downstairs when she was still asleep

"Nothing happened Rach honest it didn't. He just stayed over"

"I should hope nothing happened. But still I can't say I'm happy about boys staying over, especially when you didn't even ask me"

"I'm sorry Rachel it just kind of happened. It won't happen again"

"No it won't be young lady. You're only 15 Mols and I just don't want you doing anything you're not ready to do"

"I already told you that we didn't do anything"

"I know. But I just want to make sure you're not planning on doing anything soon. And when you are I want you to talk to me about it first okay?"

"Okay. Rach how old were you when you... you know?" Molly asked starting to feel a bit embarrassed now

"I was too young and I don't want you making the same mistakes that I did"

"How old though?"

"I can't remember but what I do remember is completely regretting it and wishing I'd waiting until I was much older"

"Don't worry I'm definitely not planning on doing it anytime soon. It still seems like quite a horrible thing to me"

"Well I'm sure you'll soon change your mind" Rachel laughed

"Anyway I'm going to go and get dressed now"

"Okay love I'm going to go and pick Elsie up"

Rachel drove round to pick up her niece before bringing her back home again.

"Did you have a good time love?" Rachel asked

"Yeah it was really good thanks" Elsie replied

"Good. Why don't you go and unpack your stuff and then we're going to go for a walk somewhere. Think we could all do with a bit of fresh air"

Elsie ran up the stairs whilst Rachel went into the kitchen to tell Molly they were going out.

"Do I have to go Rach?" Molly moaned

"Yes it will do you good. You're not staying cooped up in here all day"

"Fine but I'll have to do my make up first" molly sighed before going upstairs. Rachel decided to go up too and help Elsie to unpack her things.

"If you pass your dirty things to me love I'm going to put a load of washing on now" Rachel said walking into her nieces bedroom. However she was shocked when she saw Elsie crying into her pillow.

"Els what's wrong?" Rachel asked sitting on Elsie's bed. When she got no response she started to stroke her back "hey you going to tell me why you're so upset"

Elsie sat up and Rachel pulled the girl into her chest and let her cry into her for a couple of minutes whilst Rachel continued to rub her back

"I don't even know why I'm crying. I keep feeling like this and I don't know why"

"Oh sweetheart it's just because you're starting to change into a woman now which isn't an easy thing to do. Honestly love it's completely normal to get upset, god knows I did when I was your age"

"It's stupid though I'm not even upset about anything"

"It's your hormones love. And I expect you're tired too which doesn't help. Now come on dry your tears" Rachel said reaching for the box of tissues on Elsie's bed side cabinet

"Whenever you're feeling like this it's best to talk about it. So whenever you get upset come and find me and we can talk about things because trust me it will make you feel a hundred times better. Even if you think it's something really embarrassing or awkward just remember I was your age once so I do know what you're going through"

"Thanks Rach"

"No problem. Now you ready to get going now darling?"

"Yeah where are we going?"

"I thought we could walk down to the park feed the ducks or something"

They all had their coats and shoes on ready to go when the phone started to ring. Rachel sighed before answering it.

"Hello"

"Hi, is that Rachel?"

"Yes, who's speaking"

"It's Claire. I was just ringing to find up if you were still interested in fostering because you've passed all of the checks now and there's a little girl that's just come into our care"

"Oh" Rachel said thinking all of this through. She'd completely forgotten about all of this what with the girls and everything. It was something she'd been wanting to do for a while but now she wasn't sure it was the right time.

"I know it's a lot to take on so if you don't want to do it it's understandable"

"No no I do, it's just... can I let you know in half an hour or so?"

"Yes of course, you've got my number so just give me a ring"

"Okay thank you" Rachel replied before hanging up

"Who was that?" Molly asked when Rachel got off the phone

"Urmm I'll tell you in a minute. Come on let's go for a walk there's something I need to talk to you about"

They started walking to the park. Rachel was worried the girls might take this the wrong way and that was the last thing she wanted.

"The thing is about a year ago or ago I decided I wanted start fostering just because I thought it would be a really good thing to do. I'd completely forgotten about it until I got that phone call from Claire a social worker saying they've got a little girl they want to stay with me"

"That's a really good thing to do Rach" Molly commented

"Are you sure you don't mind? Because I won't do it if you're not happy about it"

"No I think it will be lovely"

"What about you Els? How do you feel?"

"It's fine, I don't mind" Elsie said

"Okay I'd better ring Claire then. But only if you're sure girls"

"Yeah of course we're sure" Molly said

Rachel got her mobile out of her pocket and rang Claire back. She said they'd bring the little girl around in the morning.

"What's her name?" Rachel asked realising she didn't know yet

"It's Lucy and she's seven"

"And why's she in care?"

"We don't think her Dad is capable of looking after her anymore. Her Mum left pretty much as soon as she was born and she has no other family that she can stay with"

"Okay well thanks and I'll make sure everything's ready for when she comes"

They all had a nice walk together and ended up getting some ice creams before going back to the house.

"Right I need to go and sort out one of the spare rooms for Lucy" Rachel said

"I'll help if you want Rach" Molly offered

"Thanks love. What about you Els, do you fancy helping?"

"Urmm no I think I'll just do some homework"

"Okay I guess it's a good thing to get out the way then you can enjoy the rest of the holidays"

Rachel was beginning to wonder if actually Elsie wasn't happy about Lucy coming. She'd been really quiet for the walk which was very unlike Elsie. Normally you couldn't shut her up.

"Shall we put her in the room next to you? It's a bit smaller than the other two but otherwise she'll have to go on the top floor on her own"

"Yeah I'm sure she'd much rather be on the same floor as all of us"

"How long is she going to be staying with us Rach?"

"I don't know love. Might just be a few days might be a year"

"I can't imagine having to go and live with complete strangers, it must be horrible for her"

"I know, which is why we're going to have to give her all the love and support we can whilst she's here. I don't know much of the details about what things used to be like for her at home but by the sounds of it it's definitely not been easy for her"

"It'll be nice having a younger girl around again, Elsie seems to have grown up so much lately"

"She's definitely growing up a lot. But I think she's struggling with it a bit, she was crying earlier"

"I can remember crying all the time when I was her age"

"Yeah me too. Anyway let's get sorting or we're going to be in there until midnight"

They'd been sorting the room our for a while. Rachel was really enjoying her nieces company talking and laughing with her. She decided to go and check on Elsie though see if she was okay.

Rachel knocked on Elsie's bedroom door.

"Yeah" Elsie said

"Only me love" rachel went over sat on her nieces bed "are you sure you're happy with Lucy coming to stay? Because I know it's a really big thing and I'd hate to do something you weren't comfortable with"

"No I am it's just...no it doesn't matter"

"Go on" Rachel insisted

"Well it just seems kind of weird like this girl who we've never met before coming to live with us and what if she's not very nice"

"Oh sweetheart I know it seems a bit strange. But I'm sure it's even stranger for her huh, I mean coming to live with three complete strangers in a new house. I'm sure she'll be a lovely girl and you'll get on just fine and if she's not well we'll cross that bridge if we have to"

"I guess. I'm sure she'll love it here though Rach, you're so nice and lovely and welcoming"

"Aww thanks love. You know me I hate to see kids unhappy. Anyway do you fancy coming and helping us to clear out the spare bedroom? We've found some pictures from when we went to Majorca when you were about two. You should see your hair in one of them" Rachel laughed

"Yeah okay then"

Elsie and Rachel went into the spare room and the three of them continued to tidy it up.

"Where's Lucy going to go when we go away next week?" elsie asked

"She'll come with us"

"Are you allowed to do that?"

"Yeah I'll have to tell her social worker we're taking her away, but it will be fine"

They were only staying in a cottage about an hour away but Rachel thought it would be nice to have a little break away. Molly was bringing Madi too.

Eventually they finished the room so that Rachel was happy for Lucy to stay in it. She was feeling quite nervous about Lucy coming tomorrow but quite excited as well. She just hoped that she could help Lucy and give her a loving family, something she had a feeling that she didn't have at the minute.

**Please review xxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was the middle of the night and Rachel couldn't sleep. It had suddenly dawned on her she was becoming a Mum to a little girl. Yes she may not be coming for long but whilst she was there it was Rachel's job to provide her with everything she needed. Rachel was just worried she wouldn't be enough.

Rachel went downstairs and got herself a glass of water before going into the lounge and flicking the TV on. There was nothing on but it was better than tossing and turning in bed not being able to sleep.

Elsie woke up wanting her Auntie so made her way into her room. She was surprised when she wasn't there so checked in her bathroom before coming to look downstairs.

"Auntie Rach" Rachel heard her niece saying

"I'm in here love"

Elsie went into the lounge and snuggled into her Auntie.

"Everything okay?" Rachel asked

"I woke up and I just wanted a cuddle. What are you doing down here?"

"Couldn't sleep, just keep thinking about Lucy coming tomorrow"

"Well she's really lucky coming to stay here so I wouldn't worry she's not going to like it"

"Yeah but what if I can't give her everything she needs?"

"You will he able to. I'm sure the most important thing she needs is love and I'm sure you'll have no problem with that"

"Thanks love, I guess you're right. Come on let's get up to bed" Rachel said standing up on the sofa and walking upstairs Elsie closely behind

"Rach please can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Oh go on then"

They both got into bed Rachel wrapped her arms around Elsie and it didn't take long for them both to drop off to sleep.

The next morning soon came and Rachel was still in her dressing gown and pyjamas when the doorbell went. She wasn't expecting the little girl so early.

"Hello, you must be Lucy" Rachel said crouching down to the little girl's height after opening the front door "my names Rachel do you want to come in?"

Lucy just nodded her head before following Rachel into the lounge with her social worker. Rachel noticed how worried and scared she looked but this wasn't exactly surprising. Molly and Elsie were both in there watching TV.

Rachel introduced Lucy to the girls before leaving her with them whilst she went into the kitchen to sort out all the details and paperwork. It took a little while but eventually they finished so Rachel saw the social worker out before going back into the lounge.

"Do you want me to show you your bedroom Lucy?" rachel asked and Lucy nodded

Rachel picked up the carrier bag containing Lucy's belongings and took her up to the bedroom.

"Is this really where you live?" Lucy asked shocked by how big and nice the house was

"Yes love, do you like it?"

"Yeah it's so nice. I wish I could live in a house like this"

"Well you are at the moment"

Rachel showed Lucy around the rest of the house and then to her room and she was so impressed. Rachel didn't think she'd ever seen anyone so impressed or amazed by a room in a house, especially not a little seven year old girl.

"Are you happy for me to unpack your stuff love or would you rather do it yourself?"

"You can do it"

Rachel was shocked at how little belongings Lucy had. The bag consisted of a couple of t-shirts, a pair of jeans, a pair of leggins, two pairs of knickers, one set of pyjamas, a hoodie and a toothbrush.

"These are pretty pyjamas" Rachel said picking them out of the bag. She was going to put the stuff into the drawers but after smelling them she decided the stuff all needed to go into the wash.

"Thank you. Daddy bought me them for my Birthday"

"Elsie and Molly are having their hair cut today, so do you fancy going shopping or something whilst they're having it done?" Rachel asked and Lucy nodded. She noticed how quiet Lucy had suddenly gone so thought that she could maybe do with some time alone. She knew it must be a big thing for the little girl to take in

"I'm just going to go and get ready. Come and get me if you want anything, you know where my bedroom is"

"Okay, thank you Rachel"

Elsie decided to go up and see Lucy and see if she was okay.

"Hi Lucy, do you like your new bedroom?"

"I love it, it's so big"

"Have you laid on the bed yet?"

"No why?"

"Try it now, it's so comfy"

Lucy jumped up on the bed and laid down and Elsie joined her.

"Wow it is"

Elsie say there talking to Lucy for a while, she really did seem lovely. She then started to tickle Lucy who immediately burst into a fit of giggles.

"I think someone's ticklish" Elsie said laughing

Rachel had just got out of the shower when she heard all the noise. She quickly ran into Lucy's bedroom not knowing what was going on but a smile immediately spread across her face when she realised it was Elsie and Lucy laughing. She was glad to see them getting on so well. Rachel slipped away again without the girls noticing.

Once everyone was ready they drove into town. Rachel took Molly and Elsie into the hairdressers and then went off to the shops with Lucy.

"I reckon you could do with some new clothes, what do you think?" Rachel asked

"But I don't have any money"

"Don't you worry about that love"

Rachel took her into the next and helped her to pick out some nice clothes. They then went over to the swimwear section.

"What will I need a swimsuit for?" Lucy asked

"We're going away next week and there's a swimming pool there"

"You mean we're going on holiday? I've never going on holiday"

"It's not very far away but if this is your first holiday we'll have to make it special, won't we? Now come on let's go and try this stuff on"

"I'll just wait out here shall I?" Rachel asked and Lucy nodded

Lucy went into the changing rooms and tried on all the stuff before coming out and passing all the stuff that fitted to Rachel.

"I thought you were going to come out and show me love"

"Oh sorry I didn't realise"

"That's okay, are you sure it all fits?"

"Yeah"

"Come on then, let's go and pay"

They were on their way to the tills when Lucy accidentally knocked one of the handbags onto the floor.

"Sorry Rachel please don't shout at me" Lucy said sounding frightened

"Of course I'm not going to shout at you love, accidents happen"

They did a bit more shopping before it was time to go back and meet the girls.

"Wow very nice" Rachel said after seeing the girl's hair? "Pleased?"

"Yeah" they both replied

"Shall we go and get some lunch then?" Rachel asked before they walked into a cafe for lunch

They were in the middle of their lunch when Rachel noticed Lucy jigging her legs and shuffling on the seat.

"You alright Lucy?"

"Yeah" Lucy replied but really she was bursting for the toilet but didn't want to say in front of everyone. Luckily Rachel had been around long enough to realise that a fidgety child normally meant that they needed to go to the toilet

"Do you need to go to the loo?" Rachel whispered so only Lucy could hear. Lucy nodded her head

"We'll be back in a minute girls" Rachel said before standing up and taking hold of Lucy's hand and leading her to the toilets. However when they got in there there was a massive queue

"Rachel i'm really desperate" Lucy said beginning to get worried she was going to have an accident. She didn't want Rachel to get angry with her if she wet herself

"Okay love, it won't be long. Just hold on a little bit longer"

Luckily the lady at the front of the queue saw how desperate she was so let Lucy go in front of her

"Thank you" Rachel said to the lady as Lucy went into the cubicle

"It's fine, kids will leave it until the last minute" the lady said laughing

After Lucy had washed her hands they went back to the table and finished their lunch. Rachel was surprised that Lucy had eaten everything on her plate. She had a lot so Rachel wasn't expecting her to eat all of it.

After lunch they decided to go home because Molly was staying at Madi's for the night so wanted to get back and pack her stuff.

"What do you want me to do Rachel?" Lucy asked when they got back

"You can do whatever you like love. You can watch TV or I can play a game with you if you want"

"Don't you want me to do any jobs?" Lucy was uses to always doing stuff around the house for her Dad and never really getting the chance to play not that she ever had any toys anyway

"No love you're fine. You can help Elsie lay the table later though if you like"

"Okay" lucy then sat on the sofa not really knowing what to do

"I tell you what I've got some of Molly and Elsie's old toys in the garage that they don't play with anymore. Shall we go and see if there's anything you like" Rachel asked and Lucy nodded

Going through all the stuff brought back loads of memories of when the girls were younger.

"Can I bring this baby into play with?" Lucy asked holding up Elsie's old baby Annabel

"Yeah course you can. How about we bring in the pram and cot too. Elsie and Molly used to play with their dolls all the time"

They brought in a few games as well but mainly just the stuff for the dolls. Rachel used to spend hours playing with the girls and their dolls, having to pretend to be Grandma.

"Right then love I'm just going to get a tea started and then i'll come and play with you. Why don't you go and see what Elsie's up to for now though?"

"Okay thanks for letting me play with all of this stuff Rachel"

"It's honestly no problem love, it's nice to see it all getting used again"

Once Rachel had got all the veg prepared and the meat in the oven she went back into the lounge.

"Rachel please can me and Elsie take Annabel for a walk in her pram?"

"Yeah okay but don't go too far"

"We won't"

Lucy was just getting her shoes on when Rachel whispered to Elsie " you sure you don't mind doing this love because I can go with her if you like"

"No I'm happy to go with her"

"Okay see you when you get back then"

Rachel smiled as they walked out the door. She was pleased at how well Lucy seemed to be settling in. It wasn't long before Molly came running down the stairs

"I'm off now Rach"

"Okay do you want a lift over?"

"No it's fine I'll walk"

"Okay well have a good time sweetheart"

"See you tomorrow love you"

"Love you too"

Rachel didn't know what to do with herself with all the girls out so she got a cup of coffee before sitting on the sofa and reading a magazine for a bit.

Molly and Elsie had only been gone for about 20 minutes when Rachel there was a knock at the door. Rachel opened it to see them back already

"You weren't gone very long" Rachel commented

"Lucy said she was ready to come" Elsie told her

"Oh okay"

"I'm going up to my room for a little bit" Lucy said before running upstairs. Rachel thought she'd seen tears in the little girls eyes but she decided to leave it for a little bit

Rachel followed Elsie into the kitchen before saying "did something happen?"

"No she seemed fine but then she suddenly went really quiet and said she wanted to come home"

"Hmm maybe she's missing her Dad or something"

"Yeah maybe"

"Doesn't sound like he treated very well mins you. By the sounds of it she used to be doing jobs for him all the time"

Rachel stayed downstairs for a little bit before going up to check on Lucy. Rachel was upset to see Lucy crying when she went upstairs

"Hey what's the matter darling" rachel asked sitting on Lucy's bed and lifting her onto her lap

"I'm sorry I don't mean to cry don't hurt me" this made Rachel even more upset that she thought she might hurt her for being upset

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never do anything to hurt you. I would you to tell me why you're crying though"

"I can't" Lucy said burying her head into Rachel's chest

"Yes you can sweetheart, I promise I won't tell anyone else"

"It's just when we were out I saw Daddy and I was scared he was going to make me go back with him"

"Did he see you?"

"No I don't think so"

"Oh love, you don't have to go back with Daddy never if you don't want to. I promise you I won't let him take you"

"Are you sure?" Lucy sniffed

"I'm sure darling. You're safe here with me, honestly you are"

"I really like it here"

"Well that's good because I really like having you here. Now come on let's dry your tears" Rachel said reaching for a tissue before gently dabbing her tears

"But Lucy anytime you're feeling upset or you want a chat don't be afraid to come and talk to me. Just pull me to one side and I'm sure we'll be able to sort it"

"I will"

"Good, do you fancy helping me to make a chocolate sponge pudding for dessert?"

"Yes please, chocolate cake is my favourite"

"Yeah mine too" Rachel said smiling

The three of them had a really nice evening but Rachel decided it was time Lucy was getting to bed.

"Come on let's get you a bath and then into bed Missus" Rachel said to Lucy

Rachel went into the bathroom and ran the bath for Lucy before going to get her a fresh towel out of the airing cupboard

"Thanks Rachel" Lucy said taking the towel off of her. She then stood by the bathroom door as if waiting for Rachel to go out

"I'll leave you to it shall I?" Rachel asked and Lucy nodded. She didn't want Rachel to see anything that meant she didn't want her anymore

"Okay well shout if you want anything and I've left you some pyjamas on the side" Rachel said before walking out and pulling the door closed behind her. She did plan on staying with Lucy whilst she was in the bath presuming she wouldn't mind because she was only seven. But then again she had never met Rachel before so she was bound to want to be a bit private.

After her bath Rachel made sure she'd brushed her teeth and gone to the loo before tucking her up in bed.

"Night night. I'm only across the hall if you want anything in the night I'll leave the landing light on so you can see"

"Okay see you in the morning Rachel"

Rachel stayed with her until she dropped off to sleep before tiptoeing out. It was so nice for Lucy to have someone put her to bed for once, it definitely wasn't something she was used to.

Elsie woke up after having a really bad dream. She sat up in bed trying to calm herself down but she was used to no-one coming to her when it happened so she didn't see the need in waking Rachel up.

Rachel woke up and decided to check on Lucy just make sure she was okay like she used to whenever the girls stayed with her.

"Oh sweetheart what's happened?" Rachel asked after walking in and seeing Lucy all worked up

"I just had a bad dream I'm sorry if I woke you up"

"You didn't I was coming into check on you anyway. Oh love you're sweating you're soaked through"

"I know it happens a lot"

Rachel went over to her drawers and got out a clean pyjama top out.

"Come on let's get you sorted" Rachel said lifting off her pyjama top forgetting the privacy that Lucy had wanted earlier. Lucy was going to stop her but it was too late.

Rachel noticed the bruises all over her back and stomach immediately so flicked the lamp on. Some of them looked old and some looked knew. They all looked really sore. Lucy began to cry knowing that Rachel knew. She was sure she wouldn't want her to stay anymore

"Oh my love these look so sore. Why didn't you show them to me before?"

"I didn't want you to be horrified by them and not want me anymore" Lucy replied in between the sobs

"Hey of course I still want you" Rachel said cuddling the girl who was now crying uncontrollably

"That's it you have a good cry get it all out you'll feel a lot better for it" Rachel soothed

After a bit the girl had calmed down a bit so Rachel asked "do you think you can tell me where all of these bruises have come from sweetie?" Lucy shook her head

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I won't be able to help you unless you do" Rachel said slipping the clean pyjama top over her head

"Okay" Lucy agreed "Daddy gave them to me. Whenever he got angry with me he used to push me or hit me. He always apologised and said he wouldn't do it again afterwards but he never stopped. My legs are covered in bruises too"

Lucy started to cry again as all the memories came flashing back to her "please don't make me go back to him Rachel he's really horrible to me and I don't like it"

"Listen to me sweetheart you never have to go back to Daddy again if you don't want to I'll make sure of that." Rachel said giving the little girl a tight cuddle "but it does mean that you have to go to the doctors in the morning so that we can get evidence of it okay?"

"Okay will you come with me?"

"Of course I'll come with you love I'm hardly going to send you in on your own"

"Thank you"

"And Lucy you really have been so brave telling me all of this but trust me things are going to get a lot better for you now. Anyway I think it's time you went back to sleep now" Rachel said but Lucy just stayed clinging onto Rachel

"How about you come in with me just for tonight then and you can stay cuddled up to me" Rachel asked and Lucy nodded. She carried Lucy through to her bed and it didn't take long for them both to drop off to sleep

In the morning Rachel took Lucy to the doctors before ringing her social worker who contacted the police.

"What's going to happen to Lucy now then?" Rachel asked the social worker

"We'll start looking for a temporary home for her" the social worker said but straight away Rachel realised she couldn't imagine anyone else caring for Lucy

"Right, well what if I was interested in taking her in full time?"

"Well we'd have to see how things go on a temporary basis to start with but in the long run I don't see why not"

Rachel decided not to mention it to any of the girls to begin with just to see how well Lucy settles in and then take it from there.

**Please review xxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Rachel was frantically running around trying to get everything ready for going away tomorrow however she felt like this was never going to happen as she still had a million things to do. She just wanted to get there and have a good time with the kids. Molly was sleeping at Madi's so it was just her Elsie and Lucy at home.

"Shall I check you've got everything love?" Rachel asked walking into Elsie's bedroom

"I haven't started packing yet"

"Well come on then I told you to do it ages ago" Rachel said getting a bit annoyed Elsie had been really moody all day and wasn't doing anything Rachel asked her to which was the last thing she needed with going away tomorrow

"I'm going to do it in a minute it's hardly going to take that long"

"Do it now please or I'll have to do it for you and you'll just have to put up with whatever I pack" Rachel said before leaving the room to go and help Lucy pack. Rachel was finding it quite stressful having to get everyone ready when usually she was used to just having to pack for herself.

"Right then Missus should we get you packed?" Rachel asked and Lucy nodded her head. She was so excited about the little holiday they were going on and it made Rachel really pleased to see her so happy.

"What do I need to take?"

"Well I don't know what the weather's going to be like so we'll just pack a mixture. I'll get your clothes out if you want love" Rachel said starting to go through Lucy's wardrobe "why don't you get out a few pairs of pyjamas and your socks and knickers"

It was quite easy packing for Lucy because she wasn't fussy about what she wore so Rachel could just pack her whatever she liked.

"How many knickers should I take Rachel?"

"I'd take about 7 pairs love there should be a washing machine there so I can do a couple of loads of washing but you'd just as well have enough for each day"

It didn't take long for them to finish Lucy's packing so Rachel went back in to check that Elsie was packing. But much to Rachel's annoyance she wasn't she was still sat on her ipad talking to her friends.

"Right I'm going to take that ipad off you until you've finished packing now hand it over"

"No please don't Rach I promise I'll do it now"

"Nope you've had enough chances you can have it back when you're done" eventually Elsie handed over the ipad and started to get some clothes out

"Do you want some help?" Rachel asked

"No" Elsie replied moodily because her Auntie had taken it off her

"Fine but don't say I didn't offer"

About an hour later Rachel was in the kitchen packing up all of the food when Elsie came down.

"I'm finished can I have my ipad back now please?"

"Feeling a bit happier now?"

"Yeah sorry for being so moody all day I really don't mean to be I just can't help it"

"Don't worry about it love I know it's just your hormones but still it doesn't mean you can just ignore everything I tell you to do"

"I know I'm sorry"

"Okay are you sure you've got everything?"

"I think so might be best if you check though"

"That's probably best we don't really want a repeat performance of Disneyland" Rachel said letting out a small laugh

"Oh yeah I forgot so many things I got loads of new clothes because of it though"

Eventually Rachel had done everything she needed to do for the night so changed into her pyjamas before climbing into bed. When she got in there she realised she hadn't checked on the girls but she was so tired and really couldn't be bothered to move.

Rachel had literally just closed her eyes when she saw the light starting to come through because someone was opening her bedroom door

"Rachel" Lucy whispered hoping she wasn't asleep

"Yes love" Rachel said propping herself up in bed a little bit

"I can't get to sleep"

"You haven't been to sleep yet? It's nearly 11 you're going to be exhausted tomorrow sweetheart"

"Sorry I'm just really excited"

"Why don't you jump in with me for a little cuddle before you go back to sleep" Rachel said pulling the quilt back before Lucy slipped into the bed and snuggled into Rachel. She knew she probably should have gone into Lucy's room with her but she just couldn't be bothered

"So what are we going to do when we first get there?" Lucy asked

"Shh save the questions for tomorrow love try and go to sleep" Rachel said stroking the little girls hair

"Okay"

Eventually Lucy drifted off to sleep in Rachel's arms and Rachel let her stay there even though she knew she should probably have carried her back into her own bed.

The morning soon came around and once they were all ready they got into the car ready to drive to the cottage.

"We just need to stop at Sainsbury's to get a few bits before we go and then we'll pick up Molly and Madi" Rachel said

"Then are we going to the cottage?" Lucy asked

"Yes love then we're going to the cottage"

They parked the car and then walked into the supermarket.

"You girls can chose a magazine each if you like to keep you occupied on the journey" They chose a magazine each and Rachel picked up a couple for Molly and Madi too.

Rachel suddenly remembered something she meant to get when she was alone but had forgotten not wanting all of the questions that were bound to come from Lucy but she realised she didn't have any other choice now so picked up a box of tampax and put it into the basket

"Eww you use those" Elsie said disgusted

"Well I'm sure you're all going to want me to go swimming with you so I haven't really got a choice have I"

"It's still disgusting though" elsie never was afraid to speak what she was thinking

"What are they Rachel?" Lucy asked

"Urmm.. well they're just something you use if you're bleeding" Rachel said not really wanting to get onto the topic of periods especially in the middle of a supermarket

"What like a plaster?"

"Yeah kind of like a plaster I guess"

They got a few other bits before paying and going to pick up the girls. Rachel was pleased she'd bought them all magazines as they were all quiet meaning Rachel could have a nice peaceful drive. After a while though Lucy put down her magazine.

"Bored of that Lucy?" Rachel asked and Lucy just nodded her head. She was actually feeling really sick but didn't want to say anything so just hoped she wouldn't actually be sick everywhere

Rachel kept glancing in her mirror every so often and noticed Lucy getting paler and paler

"Are you alright love?" Rachel asked

"I feel really sick" Lucy said as she was feeling really ill now

"Okay I'll pull in as soon as I can just hold on two seconds. Molly have a look in my bag see if there's a carrier bag in there or something"

They didn't get much further before Lucy started throwing up everywhere all down herself and on the seat. Even though Molly was finding it quite disgusting she did hold her hair off her face and rub her back to try and make her feel more comfortable

"I'm really sorry Rachel" Lucy said after she'd finished being sick feeling really embarrassed

"It's okay love it wasn't your fault. Oh look there's a service station in a mile or so we'll soon get you out of those clothes"

Much to everyone's relief they soon pulled into the service station and Rachel got out to the car and rushed to get Lucy out.

"Right I'll get you some spare clothes out of your suitcase and we can nip into the loos and get you changed"

Luckily Lucy's suitcase was fairly near the top so they could quickly go into the service station.

"Molly will you go and buy a packet of baby wipes please so I can clean the seats?" Rachel asked handing Molly her purse out of her bag

Rachel quickly got Lucy sorted in the loos although she knew how horrible she must be feeling

"We'll get you in the bath as soon as we get to the cottage I know you must be feeling awful. Right do you need to go to the loo whilst we're here?"

"Yeah"

"Okay I'll just wait outside then"

After Lucy had been to the loo and washed her hands they walked back to the car and Rachel cleaned up the car, very thankful that the seats were leather.

"Hopefully you won't feel sick again love if you sit in the front I just wouldn't recommend reading again"

"I really am sorry Rachel"

"I know but like I said before it really doesn't matter it wasn't your fault"

They quickly got back into the car and drove to the cottage. They managed to get a bit lost but after lots of wrong turns and Rachel cursing they made it to the cottage. They met the lady there and got the keys before taking in all of their stuff to start unpacking.

"Why don't you girls put a DVD on or something whilst I get everything sorted" Rachel suggested

"Can't we go swimming instead" Elsie said hopefully she loved swimming so Rachel knew she'd be spending a lot of time in the pool

"Not at the minute I'm not there to supervise and I need to take the cover off and everything"

"We can get it off and I can swim fine you don't need to watch me"

"I know but I'd still rather be around you can go in later I promise"

"Fine" Elsie sighed

"Please can we watch frozen?" Lucy asked as they'd bought it before they came but hadn't watched it yet

"Yeah I'll go and get it out of the bags"

After a while Rachel had unpacked all of the food and their stuff so knew she wouldn't have any other choice than to let Elsie go swimming now.

"Please can we go swimming now?" Elsie begged

"Yes go on get changed then I'm not coming in today though"

It didn't take long before Elsie came back down so she helped her Auntie to take the pool cover off. Molly and Madi came down a little bit after.

"Blimey girls did you forget the other half of your bikinis?" Rachel said after seeing the girls very small swimwear

"No they're hardly that small either compared to what some girls wear" Molly replied

"Really, anyway where's Lucy? I thought she's be down by now"

"I think she's in the bathroom"

"I think I'll go check on her"

Rachel went up and knocked on the bathroom door "Lucy you in there darling?"

"Yeah"

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine I- I just have a bit of a tummy ache" Lucy said sounding as though she was about to burst into tears

"That came on quickly. Can you let me in or are you on the loo?"

Lucy unlocked the door and let her into the bathroom. Rachel stepped in noticing Lucy's upset face.

"Do you want some medicine sweetheart? And then hopefully you'll feel better so you can go swimming"

"I don't think it's bad enough for medicine" Lucy said knowing it's bad to have it when you're not really poorly

"Okay then shall we go and get you into your swimsuit then?"

"Maybe I shouldn't go swimming" Lucy said really not wanting to go in

"Do you not want to go swimming" Rachel wondered before something clicked "is it because of your bruises? Because they're really not that bad anymore love and no-one will say anything about them"

"No it's not that it's just... no it doesn't matter" Lucy said tears starting to form in her eyes

"Go on you can tell me" Rachel said sitting down on the toilet seat and putting Lucy onto her knee

"I can't swim" Lucy said before nuzzling her head into Rachel's chest feeling embarrassed

"Oh love that's nothing to be embarrassed about. No-one can swim before they're taught so we'll have to teach you. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want everyone thinking that I was a baby"

"Of course we wouldn't have sweetheart. Is this why you said you had a tummy ache?"

"Yes"

"Okay well you can just sit on the side with me today and watch if you like then tomorrow we'll go and buy you some arm bands and we'll all teach you to swim"

"Thanks Rachel I've always wanted to be able to swim it looks so fun"

"I'm sure you'll love it. Come on then let's go and see the others" Rachel said taking hold of Lucy's hand and walking downstairs to the swimming pool with her.

"How come you're not going swimming Lucy?" Molly asked

"Urmm well I can't swim" Lucy asked still feeling a bit embarrassed

"So we're all going to help her tomorrow" Rachel said reassuringly

"That's okay I'm sure I wasn't that great at swimming when I was your age anyway" Molly said sensing Lucy was feeling a bit embarrassed about it. Rachel gave her a small smile.

After a while of swimming Molly and Madi decided to get out but Elsie still wanted to stay in longer.

"What are we having for tea tonight Rach?" Molly asked wrapping a towel around herself

"Well I don't really feel like cooking tonight so I thought that we could walk into the village and try and find something to eat"

"Okay"

Rachel eventually managed to get Elsie out of the pool and send her up for a shower.

"Do you want a bath now Lucy to save having one when we get back later?"

"Yeah okay"

Rachel took her up to the bathroom but then realised Elsie was in there about to have a shower

"Els can you use the shower in my bathroom please so then I can give Elsie a bath?" Rachel asked as there wasn't a bath in her en-suite

"Yeah okay" Elsie said walking out and going into her Auntie's bedroom

Rachel let Lucy have a nice long bath as she knew by now she liked to have a good play whilst she was in there she also liked to splash about a lot and make a big mess

"You ready to get out now you've flooded the bathroom?" Rachel joked making Lucy laugh.

"Yeah"

Rachel lifted Lucy out an wrapped a big fluffy towel around her.

"I'll just clean this mess up then I'll come and help you get changed love" Rachel said before quickly mopping up the floor and letting the bath water out. She then dried Lucy's hair for her and put some clothes on her.

Elsie had dried her hair and was hoping her sister would do it for her as Molly always made it look really pretty

"Molly please will you do my hair for me?" Elsie asked knocking on the bedroom door where Molly and Madi were sleeping

"No not now"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm busy"

"Well can I come in here and do my hair with you?"

"No just go away I don't bother you when you have your friends over do I?" Molly said starting to get annoyed with her sister "go play on your own for once your twelve I thought you'd be able to occupy yourself by now"

Elsie felt the tears starting to roll down her cheeks but quickly brushed them away not wanting to look like a baby. She couldn't understand why she was crying things just seemed to be getting to her lately

"Fine" Elsie said before walking back across the landing where she bumped into Rachel who immediately noticed her teary eyes

"Els what's wrong love?" Rachel asked concerned

"Nothing I'm fine"

"Well you're clearly not or you wouldn't be crying would you?"

"It's just Molly being horrible to me again"

"What did she do?"

"I only wanted her to do my hair but then she started shouting at me saying I should be able to occupy myself by now but I can I always do"

"I know love. I know you want to be with your sister but she's not going to want you around all of the time when she'a got her friend here. Don't worry they will include you some of the time though. Now why don't you go through to my bedroom and I'll try and do your hair, it may not be as good as Molly could do it but I'll try my best"

Elsie walked into her Auntie's bedroom and sat in front of the mirror. Rachel looked at her nieces eyes and could still see tears glistening in them.

"You feeling a bit tearful today love?" Rachel asked supportively putting her hand on Elsie's shoulder

"I don't know why it's really stupid"

"Oh Els it's all part of growing up honestly when I was your age it felt like I never stopped crying"

"Rachel how old do you think I'll be when my periods start?"

"I don't know love might be tomorrow but it might not be for another few years yet. Why do you ask?"

"Well a lot of my friends have started theres so I was wondering how long before I will. How old were you when you started?"

"Urmm I was quite young about 11 I think"

The two of them chatted for a bit longer before Elsie went downstairs and watched a bit of TV with Lucy leaving Rachel to get ready. Once she was ready she decided to have a little word with Molly.

"Molly can you come here a minute please?"

"What is it?" Molly asked standing at her Auntie's bedroom door

"Come and sit on the bed a second" Rachel said. Molly did just this wondering what it was Rachel wanted to talk to her about

"I just think you need to be a bit more sensitive around your sister at the minute"

"Is this about earlier? I don't want her with me all the time I mean I don't mind sometimes but there's just things you don't want to talk about with your little sister around"

"I do know the feeling I used to get so annoyed when your Mum wouldn't leave me alone" rachel said before hesitating hoping this wouldn't upset Molly by bringing her Mum up but luckily it didn't "but she's just at that really difficult age where the littlest things set her off so just try and be a bit more... well you know nice than you normally would"

"Okay sorry Rach"

"I wasn't telling you off darling I just thought I'd speak to you because she was in tears again earlier. Anyway are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I just need to find some shoes"

Rachel, Molly and Madi all made their way downstairs into the hall  
"you're both looking lovely but we're probably only going to end up in the pub I doubt there's many places to eat in the village"

"Well you never know who you're going to meet do you" Madi said making Rachel laugh

Once they all had their shoes and coats on they walked into the village and like Rachel had said ended up going into the pub. As soon as they walked in Rachel thought she saw a familiar face stood at the bar and as she got closer she realised it definitely was him

"Rach" Steve said turning around to face Rachel as a blush crept up her neck and cheeks all of her feelings from the past coming back to her

"Steve what are you doing here?"

"I live around here. How are you god I haven't seen you in years" Steve asked leaning in and giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek

"I've been really good thank you, what about you?"

"Yeah yeah good"

"Rachel why have your cheeks gone so red?" Lucy asked only making Rachel turn a deeper shade of red

"It's just a bit hot in here love"

"Let me get you all a drink Rach"

"You don't have to do that" Rachel said smiling

"Please it would be my pleasure"

"Okay I'll have a glass of white then please"

"Coming right up and what about you girls?"

"Can we have a glass of wine too Rach?" Molly asked hopefully

"No I don't think so"

"Please you let us last weekend with dinner"

"That's a bit different it's hardly appropriate for you to be drinking in a pub at age 15"

"Fine I'll have lemonade. What do you want Madi?"

"Please could I have a coke?"

Once they'd all got their drinks Rachel suggested the kids all went out in the garden which they all agreed to, Steve's kids Chloe and Dan went out too.

"Are they all yours?" Steve asked once the kids had gone outside

"No, well actually none of them are. My sister and her husband died in a car crash a couple of months ago so my nieces, Molly and Elsie, are staying with me now"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise"

"It's fine how were you to know?" And I'm fostering Lucy possibly adopting her and my eldest niece, Molly, has brought her friend Madi away with us. What about you are they both yours?"

"Yeah Dan's 18 and Chloe's 16. I'm lucky they've actually agreed to spend their Saturday night with me, well only part of it for Dan"

"Kids always seem to want to be out nowadays"

"They certainly do"

"Are you married?" Rachel asked curiously. Her and Steve had gone to school together and she always used to really like him but she never got up the courage to tell him how she felt

"No, divorced. I only married her when we found out she was expecting but I don't think our relationship was ever going to work out"

"Yeah you must have been what 19?"

"Yeah that's right"

The two of them stayed chatting for ages at one of the tables in the pub both really enjoying each others company.

The kids all seemed to be getting on really well too.

"Dan will you go get us some drinks" Chloe asked her older brother whilst Elsie and Lucy were playing on the climbing frame

"Yeah I'll have to be careful though Dad and Rachel are inside. What do you want?"

"Well we'll have to make it look like the same drink so I'll have a vodka and coke please"

"Yeah me too please" Madi said

"Please can I have a vodka and lemonade"

Dan quickly went inside and bought the drinks for the girls and luckily managed to do it without being seen

"If you get caught it was nothing to do with me" Dan said passing them their drinks

It was a few hours later and they'd all had a lovely evening but Rachel decided it was time they were getting back.

"Come on girls time to go" Rachel said walking over to the table they were sat at

"Aww but I was having a really good time Rach. Did you know that you're looking really really lovely tonight" Molly said making it obvious they'd been drinking. They hadn't had a lot but were quite tipsy

"Molly have you been drinking?" Rachel asked suspiciously

"No don't be silly" Molly said standing up giggling away with Madi and Chloe

"You clearly have and I'm not happy about this girls" Rachel said sternly "but you're clearly not going to listen to anything I say now so we'll talk about it in the morning"

The three of them decided to walk as if they were on a catwalk much to the amusement of the others no matter how hard Rachel and Steve tried to stifle their laughs.

Steve offered to walk back with them as Rachel wasn't keen on being alone with two tipsy fifteen year olds

"Thanks for that steve"

"It was no problem. We'll have to do it again sometime"

"Yes definitely maybe you could come over for dinner while we're here?"

"That sounds lovely"

Rachel said goodbye to Steve and Chloe, Dan had now gone out with his friends, before attempting to get Molly and Madi upstairs.

With a lot of help from Rachel the girls were eventually into their pyjamas and in bed. Rachel went downstairs to get them some water however when she got back upstairs they were both dancing around on the beds.

"Into bed now" Rachel shouted

"Alright alright keep your hair on"

"Drink this and then straight to sleep. I mean it"

"We're not five Rach"

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you started drinking"

Once the girl's had drunk their water Rachel turned out the light and left the room however she got the feeling it wouldn't be her last trip into their room tonight

She decided to go and get Lucy into bed and was pleased when she was all ready in her pyjamas

"Well done for getting into your pyjamas love. Have you been for a wee and brushed your teeth yet?"

"No, I'll do that now"

Rachel waited in her and Elsie's bedroom whilst she did that before tucking her into bed.

"Rachel why were Molly and Madi being really silly tonight?"

"Because they had some drinks that they weren't meant to"

"What sort of drinks?"

"They were drinking alcohol"

"Is that really bad for you?"

"Well it's okay to have a little bit when you're old enough but if you have too much it can make you do very silly things. Anyway time for sleep my love"

"Okay night Rachel"

"Night night see you in the morning"

Once Lucy was asleep Rachel quietly went up and said goodnight to Elsie, as they were sharing a room and she didn't want to wake Lucy. She then went to check on Molly and Madi and was pleased to see they were both asleep.

**Please review xxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The following morning Rachel woke up earlier than everyone else so went downstairs to enjoy the peace and quiet and sat in the garden with a cup of coffee. It was another really nice day so Rachel knew the kids wouldn't let them get away with not having the BBQ as Rachel had promised they could have one if the weather was nice.

However Rachel didn't really like cooking on the BBQ as she always managed to burn everything. She suddenly remembered that she said she was going to invite Steve round for dinner one day this week so decided she would invite him tonight in the hope he might do the cooking. Rachel and Steve had been great friends when they were teenager and being with him last night it felt as though nothing had changed.

Rachel walked into the kitchen and text Steve. She was just about to go and have a shower when Elsie walked in in her dressing gown and slippers. Elsie wasn't really one to lie in although Rachel wasn't really sure how long this would last for.

"Morning love you sleep okay?" Rachel asked

"Yes thank you, what are we doing today Rach?"

"Well your sister and Madi want to go shopping despite the fact it's meant to be a lovely day so I thought me you and Lucy could go to that lake and then come back for a BBQ tonight"

"That sounds good" Elsie said before Rachel's phone vibrated. Rachel went to pick it up but unfortunately for her Elsie got there first

"Oooh it's from Steve, he said he would love to come tonight and he gave you two kisses"

"Yeah thanks Elsie I can read for myself though"

"You and Steve then? What's the story there?" Elsie asked being nosy as usual

"We were just friends a long time ago there's no more to it than that"

"If you say so"

It wasn't long before Lucy also came into the kitchen however she wasn't as good at waking up as Elsie was and was still very sleepy so Rachel picked her up and sat down with her on her knee and gave her a long cuddle.

"Did you sleep okay?" Rachel asked after a little while

"Yes thank you I woke up in the middle of the night though to go for a wee and it took me ages to get back to sleep because Elsie was snoring"

"No I was not I don't snore"

"Urmm I think you'll find you do" Rachel said laughing

"Well I don't snore as loud as you" Elsie said defensively

"And how would you know?"

"Because you snore so loud that it's impossible to snore any louder"

"Is that so?"

Lucy and Elsie stayed chatting to Rachel for a while until Molly and Madi eventually materialised.

"Morning girls" Rachel said and Molly could tell by her tone she hadn't forgotten about last night

"Elsie, Lucy why don't you go upstairs and get dressed I need to have a chat with these two" Rachel said making Molly roll her eyes "I was that young lady"

Lucy and Elsie quickly rushed upstairs not wanting to be around for the lecture. Molly and Madi sat down at the breakfast bar.

"We're really sorry about last night Rach"

"I didn't say no to be mean last night I said it because I was being a responsible adult and I don't want you to think it's okay to do something behind my back after I've said no"

"I really am sorry Rach I promise it won't happen again" Molly said

"Me too I'm sorry for not listening to you" Madi added

"Okay girls as long as you've learnt your lesson. Now go and get ready we're going to go out soon"

About an hour later and they were all ready to go. When Elsie came down the stairs Rachel noticed how her chest was looking quite a lot bigger than usual so presumed that she must have stuffed something down her bra. She wanted to have a word with her about this however she knew doing it with everyone around would embarrass her. Although Elsie had never lacked in confidence she seemed to be struggling a bit with growing up and finding it a bit embarrassing. But at the same time she hated the fact she hadn't developed as much as most of the girls yet.

"You girls sure you want to go shopping today it's a beautiful day"

"Yeah we're sure"

"Okay well I'll pick you up here at about four then?"

"Yeah okay see you later"

"Have a good day girls" Rachel shouted before driving off again

When they got to the lake Rachel let Lucy play in the park for a bit before making them go for a walk around the lake.

"Rach have you seen the size of the lake?" It's going to take forever to walk all of the way around" Elsie moaned

"It's hardly going to take that long come on lets get going sooner we start sooner we finish"

They were about halfway around the lake and Elsie was surprised at how much she was enjoying herself. She was in the middle of chasing Lucy to try and tickle her when Lucy suddenly crouched down on the ground as she realised how much she needed to go to the toilet.

"Lucy are you okay?"

"I really have to go for a wee"

"Right well there's no toilets around here so you're going to have to go in the trees"

"What if someone walks past"

"Well by the looks of it we haven't got any other choice I don't think you're going to make it back to the loos anyway there's no-one around at the moment so come on"

Rachel took Lucy behind the trees and held her whilst she went for a wee not wanting her to wee all over her clothes

"Lucky I brought some tissues with me" Rachel said passing Lucy a tissue out of her bag

They soon got on the path and started walking again. Rachel noticed that both girls faces had gone a bit red so thought she should probably have brought some suncream with her the one thing she didn't have in her bag that she seemed to have everything in

Lucy was running on ahead when she tripped up a little step making her fall over and skid all across the gravel. Rachel could almost see it happening in slow motion but couldn't get there quick enough to help her.

Rachel ran over to her and knelt down pulling Lucy onto her knee where Lucy began to cry into her chest.

"Oh my love that must have hurt" Rachel said rubbing her back

"Look at my hands and knees they're bleeding" Lucy said in between sobs

"I know love let's get you cleaned up a bit" Rachel said before sorting her out

Lucy continued to sob all the way back to the car but it was a very nasty fall that she'd just had.

"In you get then" Rachel said helping Lucy climb into the car before strapping her in and then getting into the front. Lucy ended up falling asleep after not very long having exhausted herself from all of the crying.

When they got back to the cottage Rachel carried Lucy through to the lounge and laid her down on the sofa and leaving her to have a little sleep. Rachel decided now might be a good time to have a little chat with Elsie.

"Els can I have a little word please?" Rachel asked her niece

"What is it?"

"Let's go into my room shall we?"

Rachel and Elsie went and sat down on the bed.

"Have you... have you stuffed something down your top love?" Rachel asked as much as she didn't want to embarrass her niece she did feel as though she needed to say something

"No" Elsie lied immediately blushing

"Are you sure because I don't think girls boobs usually grow that much overnight" Rachel said before pulling the tissue out that Elsie had stuffed down her bra that was now starting to stick out a bit

Elsie tried to get up and walk away as her cheeks went even redder. It upset Rachel to see her so embarrassed when she was normally so open about everything. Rachel stopped her and pulled her into her chest where Elsie immediately began to cry. Rachel was starting to feel quite sorry for Elsie she seemed to be really quite emotional lately and Rachel couldn't remember Molly ever being quite so bad.

"I'm sorry I'm just fed up of having no figure at all. Everyone else looks so much older than I do and it's not fair. Even the boys have started saying stuff now I heard one of the boys call me flat chested the other day. I thought that if I started pushing tissue down my bra everyone would think I've started to develop over the holidays" Elsie sobbed

"Your time will come my love. You may not have developed very much yet but you will soon. I know your at a very difficult age at the minute but just remember you can come and talk to me about absolutely anything I do understand what you're going through"

"How would you understand?"

"Well because as hard as it is to believe I was your age once so I've been through all of this stuff"

"That's true"

"And as for the boys don't take any notice of them they have no idea about all the crap that comes with being a girl just ignore them"

"I'll try"

"You've still got a lovely figure anyway though Els and don't you forget that. But next time you're feeling like this just come and talk to me I'm here for you"

"Okay I will thanks Rach"

"No problem I just want you to be happy darling"

Elsie gave her Auntie a big hug however it was soon interrupted by Lucy shouting.

"Rachel where are you?" Lucy called sleepily from the bottom of the stairs

"I'm coming" Rachel said before making her way downstairs and giving her a cuddle until she's woken up a bit

"Now how about we go out and buy you some arm bands and then we can start to teach you to swim" Rachel suggested even though she wasn't a massive fan of swimming in a swimming pool she much preferred the sea but she knew Elsie and Lucy would both want her to go in with them

"Yes please"

They quickly nipped to a supermarket and bought some arm bands before driving back to the cottage.

"Let's go up and get changed then love" Rachel said before going upstairs with Lucy

Rachel was on the loo when someone came into her bedroom

"Auntie Rach" Elsie shouted

"I'm in here I'll be out in two secs"

"Are you going swimming?" Elsie asked when her Auntie came out

"Yeah I was just coming to ask you if you wanted to come in too"

"Yes please I'll just get changed"

Rachel took her make up off before going to find Lucy and helping her to get her arm bands on.

When they got to the pool Rachel pulled back the pool cover before taking hold of Lucy's hands and walking down the steps with her. She noticed how nervous Lucy looked.

"I promise I'll be here the whole time I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Rachel said trying to reassure her

They spent a while in the pool and Lucy was a lot more confident in the water although Rachel was planning on booking her some swimming lessons when they got back. Rachel looked at the time and realised it was just about time to go and pick up Molly and Madi. She didn't have time to have a shower so quickly got dressed before jumping in the car.

"Hiya did you have a good time?" Rachel asked as the girls got into the car

"Yes thanks we bought loads" Molly replied

"Yeah I can see that" Rachel said looking at all the bags the girls were carrying

They soon got back to the cottage so Rachel went upstairs to have a shower before coming back downstairs to get some stuff ready for the BBQ. She was just thinking about how unusually quiet both Elsie and Lucy were being when they came into the kitchen both soaking wet.

"Where've you two been? I thought you were going up for showers"

"We changed our mind, we had a water fight" Elsie said

"You must be freezing" Rachel said rushing to get two towels to wrap around them

"Not really we've been running around"

"Lucy is you're shivering love"

Rachel picked Lucy up and carried her upstairs before running her a bath.

"Rachel why aren't you dresses?" Lucy asked

"Because I didn't want to get all messy when I was getting the food ready"

Rachel peeled Lucy's soaking wet swimsuit off of her before lifting her into the bath. She hadn't been in there long when Elsie came bounding into the bathroom.

"I forgot you were bathing Lucy I need the loo"

"Well you'll have to use my bathroom then and you can have a shower in there as well if you like"

"Okay thanks Rachel"

After Rachel had bathed Lucy she went back to the kitchen and continued to prepare the food. Molly walked in wearing a new dress that she'd bought today

"Rach what do you think of this?" Molly asked making her Auntie turn that around

"Wow, you look gorgeous. Did you buy it today?"

"Yes but it was quite a lot of money so I don't know if I should keep it or not"

"I'd keep it if I were you, you look incredible. I'll tell you what I'll give you half if you like"

"Really? Thanks Rach you're the best Auntie ever" Molly said coming over and wrapping her arms around her Aunt

"No problem darling you're worth it"

"I think I may keep it on for tonight"

"That will be nice I think I'm going to put a dress on too. Oh and by the way Steve and Chloe are coming for the BBQ tonight but Dan's at his girlfriend's house"

"Oh so that's why you're going to wear a dress you're trying to impress Steve"

"No that's not why at all"

"But you are trying to impress Steve" Molly said giggling before walking out of the kitchen

"No that's not what I meant" Rachel tried but she knew her nieces were never going to stop teasing her about this

Rachel went upstairs and got changed and did her hair and make up and then it wasn't long before Steve arrived with Chloe.

"Thanks for inviting us over Rach" Steve said passing her a bottle of wine once Chloe had gone upstairs with Molly and Madi

"It's no problem I'm sure I'll be glad of the adult company anyway"

Steve helped Rachel carry everything out to put on the table under the gazebo.

"Typical you lot chose to come out once everything's all done" rachel said

"Sorry Rach do you want me to do something now?" Molly asked

"Unless you want to cook on the BBQ then there's not a lot that you can do to be honest"

"I'll do that if you like Rach" Steve offered

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah course"

"I was secretly hoping you would" Rachel admitted

"Oh I see how it is invite me round just so I can do the cooking" Steve said playfully before going over and getting the BBQ ready

"You've made pimms please please please can we have a glass?" Molly asked

"Oh go on then" Rachel said pouring a glass each for Molly and Madi

"Please can I have some too Rach?" Elsie asked

"Okay but you can have it topped up with lemonade"

They all sat down and ate together and had a really good time with each other. The kids had all gone to the games room so it was just Rachel and Steve chatting.

Their conversation was so natural you'd never have known they hadn't seen each other for 18 years. All of a sudden their eyes locked and Steve leaned in to kiss Rachel. It only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away wanting to see Rachel's reaction but Rachel leaned back in again and it didn't take long for the passion to build

However their kiss was broken by a giggling Lucy stood at the table

"And what would you be laughing at young lady?" Rachel asked

"You two were kissing" lucy said before shouting to everyone in the house "molly elsie madi chloe come here quick"

"Great nothing's ever private when you have kids around" Rachel said quietly to Steve

"What?" Molly asked as they all came out into the garden

"Rachel and Steve were having a kiss and it was a really really long one I didn't think they were ever going to stop" Lucy told them all making both rachel and Steve blush

"Well it was kind of obvious that was going to happen eventually" Madi said laughing

"Yeah I guess it was" Steve said before leaning back in and giving Rachel a gentle kiss. Rachel stared at him feeling a bit embarrassed he'd done that in front of all the kids

"What? They know now so there's no point in hiding it"

"Okay okay I think we'll leave you two to it then" Molly said before they all disappeared back inside again

Steve and Rachel spent the rest of the evening chatting but also drinking a lot of wine.

Molly was coming to find her Auntie to tell her that Lucy had fallen asleep on the sofa when she got a shock seeing Rachel and Steve both in their underwear about to get into the swimming pool

"Rach what the bloody hell are you doing" Moly said rushing over to them

"We're going for a swim what does it look like we're doing?" Rachel said giggling

"I don't think that's such a good idea somehow" Molly said putting her Auntie's dress back on trying desperately hard not to look at Steve

"Molly we were having fun" Rachel moaned. Molly couldn't help but laugh she's never really seen her Auntie so drunk before

"Guys come here a sec" Molly shouted and Madi and Chloe came through

"What's going on?" Madi asked

"Apparently they were going swimming and when I found them you were only wearing your bra and knickers weren't you Rach"

"Well I didn't want to get my clothes wet"

"Dad put your clothes back on" Chloe shouted embarrassed by get Dad

"Come on Rach I think it's time you were going to bed" Molly said laughing at how strange it was telling her Auntie what to do

"Okay okay if you say so night everyone" Rachel said before stumbling up the stairs

"I guess I'd better get Dad home" Chloe said

"Really you think you'll be able to get him home?" You can both stay here if you like we can put your Dad on the sofa in the games room and then we can bring some blankets and stuff down and sleep down here" Molly replied

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course"

"Thanks I don't think I would have been able to get Dad home somehow

The girls took Steve who was now asleep on a chair at the breakfast bar into the games room before going up and changing into their pyjamas

The morning soon came and Rachel woke up with a massive head ache. She went downstairs to find the three girls sat in the bed they'd made

"Morning Rach" Molly smiled

"Morning girls what time did I go to bed last night?"

"About midnight after I sent you to bed"

"Why what was I doing?"

"You were about to get in the swimming pool in your underwear with Steve"

"Oh God I wasn't was I?"

"Yes you were"

"Where's Steve now?"

"He's in the games room couldn't exactly send him home could we"

Rachel couldn't believe she'd let that happen last night especially when she should have been setting a good example for the girls.

Rachel went through and saw Steve starting to stir so went and sat by him.

"Morning" Rachel said

"Morning where am I?"

"You're in our games room the girls put you in here last night think we had a bit too much to drink"

"Why what did we do?"

"We were planning on going swimming" Rachel told him as they both started to kind of remember things from the night remember

"Oh God yeah I can remember Chloe telling me to put my clothes back on" Steve said laughing

"Yeah I can't believe you've already seen me wearing just my bra and knickers when we haven't even beeb on a date yet"

"Well I'm not complaining"

"Oi" Rachel said hitting him playfully before they started to kiss. Rachel had been looking forward to coming to the cottage but now she was looking forward to the rest of the week she would get to spend here even more.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was a Saturday morning and they were all back from their little break away. Rachel was in the kitchen having breakfast with Molly with Lucy however she was beginning to wonder where Elsie was especially since she was normally up much before Molly. But thinking about it she was probably just tired as they'd got home quite late last night so Rachel decided to leave her for a bit longer.

Elsie had woken up a while ago but was feeling really rubbish so couldn't be bothered to get out of bed. Her stomach and back were both really hurting and she also felt really tired.

When it got to 11 and Elsie still wasn't up Rachel decided to go and check on her. When she walked in she saw Elsie's eyes were open however she was curled up in a ball not looking very happy at all.

"Morning Els are you okay darling?" Rachel asked sounding concerned

"I don't feel very well" Elsie told her Aunt so Rachel went and sat by her and pulled her into her chest this was enough to make Elsie burst into tears

"Oh love how don't you feel very well?"

"I've got a really sore stomach and back and I don't know I just don't feel right"

"You're probably just really tired so just take it easy today yeah? Have a day on the sofa watching films or whatever"

"Okay"

"Now let's dry your tears" Rachel said passing Elsie a tissue "you ready to come downstairs now?" Elsie nodded so Rachel passed her her dressing gown and they both went downstairs.

Rachel got Elsie comfy on the sofa with a blanket before going to get her some breakfast.

"What's wrong with Elsie?" Lucy asked coming into the lounge and sitting on Rachel's lap

"She's feeling a bit poorly" Rachel replied

"Oh, what are we doing today Rachel?"

"I thought we'd just have a bit of a lazy day think we could all do with one and then tonight Chloe's coming to babysit you because I'm going out are you still happy with that?"

"Yeah I don't mind why can't Molly look after us though?"

"She's going to the cinema tonight with Matt but she probably won't be home that late"

"Okay"

"Right I'm just going to go and get the washing out of the machine to spread anything you want Els?"

"No thank you"

Rachel got the washing out the machine and spread it on the washing line. She then went upstairs to get ready she always did love staying in her pyjamas until late on a Saturday morning. She didn't bother doing her make up or hair though because she wasn't planning on going out until tonight so decided to do it later

She then continued to do a bit more unpacking when Molly walked in

"Rach" Molly said sounding a bit nervous

"Yes love" Rachel replied

"I was just.. well no it doesn't matter" Molly said before turning around ready to walk out

"No come on it must be something"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something but it's really embarrassing" Molly explained

"I can do embarrassing I'm sure I've heard worst working with 600 teenagers come and sit on the bed a second love"

Molly sat on the bed so Rachel closed the door behind her sensing that Molly was quite embarrassed and probably wouldn't want anyone else hearing. She then went and sat next to her niece on the bed wondering what it was she wanted to talk about.

"Come on then what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I was just wondering how you get rid of your hair... you know down there" Molly said avoiding eye contact with Rachel "I mean usually I just trim it but I think I want to do something a bit more but I wasn't sure what to do because obviously it's really sensitive"

"Okay" Rachel said before pausing to think "well I use hair removal cream so you can try that if you would like but really you've just got to find what you're most comfortable with"

"I'll try that then does it hurt though?"

"No as long as you don't leave it on too long though, and you just have to be really careful where you're putting it. It might be best if you use a tampon to stop it going inside"

"Okay thanks Rach"

"No problem thank you for talking to me about it though I know it's probably not the easiest of things to talk about but just remember I was your age once so I know what it's like. Just one more thing how come you've decided you want to do this?"

"I just thought it was about time"

"And it's not because you're thinking about... sleeping with Matt are you?" Rachel asked she knew how much time Molly had been spending with Matt lately but she was hoping she wasn't planning on doing anything like that yet

"No" Molly replied blushing slightly "I mean I know I'm definitely not ready to have sex yet but you never know what else might happen"

"Okay just make sure you're careful whatever" Rachel said

"I will don't worry"

Rachel then went into her en suite to get the cream. Molly quickly took it before going out of her Aunt's bedroom pleased she'd talked to Rachel about it but also glad that the conversation was over.

Rachel was pleased Molly had come to talk to her about it. She knew what it was like growing up with all of these questions but not feeling comfortable to talk about them with your Mum or anyone and she didn't want any of the girls to feel like that.

The day passed quite quickly and soon it was time for Rachel to drop Molly off at the cinema.

"And you're sure Matt's parents don't mind dropping you home after?"

"No they said it's fine I think I may go to Matt's first anyway"

"Okay but whatever happens I don't want you walking home in the dark on your own" Rachel said not liking the fact that she wasn't going to be in to make sure she got home and everything

"Don't worry I won"t"

"Okay text me when you get home. Have a good time darling"

"Bye Rach" Molly said getting out of the car

Rachel drove back home to finish getting ready knowing it wouldn't be long until Steve arrived. It just so happened that Steve's Mum lived in Rochdale so him and Chloe were coming their today anyway.

Rachel was all ready to go so went into the lounge and sat with Elsie for a bit.

"Do you want me to run you a bath love? It might make you feel a bit better"

"No it's okay you look really nice wouldn't want you getting all wet"

"I don't mind I'm sure I'll manage"

"Okay then if you're sure"

Elsie came and sat on the toilet lid whilst Rachel ran the bath.

"Are you sure you don't mind me going out tonight because if you do I'll stay at home I'd rather you say"

"I honestly don't mind I'll be fine with Chloe"

Once the bath was run Rachel left Elsie to it. She was halfway down the stairs when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and it was Steve and Chloe

"You look amazing Rach" Steve said making Rachel blush slightly

"Thanks you're not looking so bad yourself" Rachel said taking in his tall, dark haired appearance

She led them both into the lounge and chatted to them for a while

"You sure you don't mind doing this Chloe?" Rachel asked

"No it's honestly no problem. What time do they need to go to bed?"

"Urmm Lucy no later than 8:30 ideally and I think Elsie will probably go to bed early as she's not feeling too great"

"Oh what's wrong with Elsie?" Steve asked

"She's been complaining of stomach ache all day but I think it's tiredness really"

"Oh, anyway shall we get going?"

"Yeah okay" Rachel said before going over and giving Lucy a quick cuddle "bye darling be good for Chloe won't you?"

"I will"

"And Chloe any problems just ring me"

Rachel quickly nipped upstairs and said goodbye to Elsie.

"I'm off now Elsie but if you want me at all just give me a ring" Rachel said through the bathroom door

"Okay bye Rach have a good time"

"Thanks love see you tomorrow"

"Love you" Elsie said beginning to cry. She didn't understand why, she was only saying goodbye to her Auntie for the evening. But it was probably because she wasn't feeling well so just felt like having a night in with her Auntie but she wanted her to go out and have a good time so hadn't said anything

"Love you too darling"

Rachel quickly left with Steve so Chloe put frozen on to watch with Lucy. Lucy hadn't stopped watching it ever since they'd bought it.

Elsie came downstairs a little while later to sit with them. She was feeling like complete rubbish and her stomach only seemed to be getting worse so she went up to the loo. When she pulled her pyjama bottoms down she immediately noticed the blood on them and began to panic. She hadn't really been worried about starting her periods but now it had happened she was feeling really scared and desperately wanted her auntie despite the fact she was feeling really embarrassed about it all. She knew that Chloe could probably help her out but the last thing she wanted to do was tell her.

She started looking in the bathroom for pads but couldn't find any she knew her sister must have some but she presumed she kept them in her bedroom as she couldn't find them in the bathroom cupboards and she knew if she went looking through Molly's drawers her sister wouldn't be happy. So she crept into Rachel's bathroom hoping to find some in there but she had no luck. Instead she got a clean pair of pyjama bottoms and some knickers to put on and just used toilet roll she put her dirty pyjamas into the washing basket before going back downstairs.

"I'm really not feeling very well so I think I'm going to go up to bed now" Elsie told Chloe

"Oh okay do you want me to get you anything some medicine or something?" Chloe replied

"No it's okay thank you Rachel gave me some paracetamol before she left"

"Okay well hope you feel better in the morning"

"Night" Elsie said before running up to her bedroom. As soon as her head hit the pillow she let all the tears fall that had been building up ever since she found out. She felt horrible and was really worried that she was going to leak everywhere. Out of all the days when her periods could have started it had to be the one when Rachel wasn't around.

She laid in the bed for about an hour but she couldn't sleep as all she could think about was that she was going to leak. So she got up and checked the bed sheets and luckily she hadn't leaked but when she went into the bathroom there was blood all over her knickers and pyjamas so she quickly rushed back to her bedroom to change again before shoving the dirty stuff in the washing basket.

She just didn't want to leak all over her bed because she was worried Chloe would come up and see the blood everywhere. Elsie was lying in bed when she heard Chloe bring Elsie up to bed and tuck her in. She couldn't help but worry Chloe would see all of the bloody stuff in the wash basket. Chloe came into check on Elsie but she jut closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Rachel and Steve got back a few hours later and found both Molly and Chloe in the lounge watching a film.

"Still up girls? I thought that you'd be in bed by now" Rachel said

"This is nearly finished so we're going to go up then" Molly told her

"Was everything okay with the girls?" Rachel asked Chloe

"Yeah Lucy was as good as gold Elsie didn't stay down with us for long though said she wasn't feeling too great"

"I wonder what's up with her I thought it was just tiredness but I'm starting to think it's more than that"

Steve and Rachel chatted to the girls for a little while longer before Rachel went up to check on the two younger girls. She crept into Lucy's bedroom first but when she kissed her forehead she woke up.

"Sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to wake you go back to sleep" Rachel whispered

"Are you home now?"

"Yes love did you have a good time with Chloe?"

"Yeah it was really fun and I even stayed up later than Elsie"

"Did you? Anyway time to go back to sleep it's nearly midnight" Rachel said she sat there stroking Lucy's hair for a few minutes until she'd drifted back off to sleep before she tiptoed out and went into Elsie's room. She carefully opened the door but when she did Elsie was fast asleep so she decided not to go in not wanting to wake her like she had Lucy.

Elsie woke up in the middle of the night and instantly remembered about her period she pulled back the quilt and noticed the blood all over them. She looked at the clock and saw it was about 3 so she presumed Rachel would be home by now and she really wanted her help to get her sorted. She got out of bed and put her dressing gown on before walking into Rachel's bedroom. However she got a shock when she saw her Auntie cuddled up to Steve there was no way she was going to wake her with him in there she definitely didn't want Steve knowing about all of this.

Instead she went into her bedroom and cleaned the sheet before going into the bathroom and having a good cry feeling really tearful and sorry for herself. She then went back into her bedroom and after a while dropped off to sleep again.

The following morning Rachel woke up feeling really happy cuddled up in Steve's arms but then she realised that what she'd done was probably wrong. She didn't want the girls to know what had happened as she didn't want to be setting a bad example so she quickly woke him and they both went downstairs. The original plan had been for Steve to go in one of the spare bedrooms however things had got a bit heated the night before and that never happened.

"God imagine if one of the girls had seen what kind of example would I be setting?"

"Well you are a lot older than they are Rach" Steve said standing behind her massaging her shoulders

"I know but they aren't going to understand why that matters. I mean they're at such an impressionable age"

"Well at least they didn't realise then"

Rachel got up to make them both a cup of coffee however when she did she realised there was no milk.

"I forgot how low we were on milk" Rachel sighed she really did like to have a coffee first thing in the morning

"I'll nip out and get some if you like?" Steve offered

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah that's fine"

"Okay thanks, can't say I fancy going out looking like this"

Rachel decided to get on with a few jobs whilst he was gone so went upstairs to get a load of washing. When she was sorting through it she came across a pair of pyjama bottoms covered in blood she didn't really think anything of it thinking that Molly must have come on however when she found another pair also covered in blood she wondered why Molly would do this. But then it clicked it must be Elsie's which would explain why she was feeling so rough yesterday. She put the load of washing on before going to see her niece.

Elsie was lying awake still feeling dreadful but now she was feeling even more embarrassed about it all and didn't even feel like telling Rachel anymore.

"Morning love" Rachel said going into her nieces bedroom and noticing her tearstained face

"Morning" Elsie replied Rachel went and sat by her and pulled her into her chest

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked and Elsie nodded however then she burst into tears so Rachel just rubbed her back

"Are you sure? Is there nothing you want to tell me about?" Rachel asked after a couple of minutes.

"I'm fine" Elsie said trying desperately hard to stop crying

"Really? Because normally I can tell when something's bothering you and to me you seem really upset about something"

"Rach I think my periods started last night and I didn't know what to do and I got blood on everything and it's horrible" Elsie blurted out beginning to cry harder

"Oh sweetheart when did this happen?"

"A little bit after you left"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sweetheart why did you not tell Chloe though she would've helped you out"

"Because it's too embarrassing" Elsie sobbed

"I know it does feel a bit like that to start with but it's something all girls have to go through Chloe included. Anyway shall we get you sorted?"

"Okay I looked everywhere for pads last night but I couldn't seem to find any"

"I think I've run out actually usually I don't let myself get so low but I've just used the last pack up I think Molly should have some though I'll go and ask her"

"No please don't tell Molly I don't want her to know"

"Why not love? She's your sister she'll understand she has them too"

"But it will make things really awkward"

"Of course it won't love"

"Fine"

Rachel went into molly's room and was pleased to know Chloe had gone for a shower as she was sure Elsie definitely wouldn't want her to know

"Mol have you got any pads?" Rachel asked her niece

"Yeah why?"

"Your sister started her periods last night and I've run out"

"Oh is Elsie okay?"

"She's a bit shaken up at the moment but she will be I think. I wouldn't mention it to her though because she's feeling quite embarrassed"

Molly got some pads out of her drawer before passing them to her Auntie

"Can you please get me some more though because I'll need them soon"

"Yeah course I will I'll go over to sainsbury's or something later" Rachel said before leaving Molly's room to go and find Elsie. She gave her the pads and then Elsie went for a shower and got herself sorted.

Rachel went down to the kitchen and Steve was in there with Lucy.

"What've you been doing?" Steve asked

"Sorry I just had a few things to sort out. Morning Luc did you sleep okay?"

"Yes thank you Rachel"

"Good, looks like another lovely day do you fancy going out for a walk or something later?" Rachel asked Steve

"Yeah okay and then we'll set off from there" Steve replied

"You could always stay another night? The girls are all getting on really well and it's not like we have school or work tomorrow or anything" Rachel suggested

"As long as that's okay with you Rach"

"Course it is. I'm just going to nip in the shower and then I need to pop to the shops"

"I'll go if you want then I'll be back by the time you're ready"

"Well you can but I need to buy a few girly things that you probably wouldn't want to buy"

"Oh okay maybe I'll let you go then" Steve said making Rachel laugh

Once Rachel was ready she went into the lounge to see Elsie.

"How you feeling now love?" Rachel asked

"A bit better my stomach still feels really sore though"

"Unfortunately that's something that comes alongside it I get quite bad period pains too which is annoying but you'll start to get used to them. Do you want me to go and get you a hot water bottle?"

"Yes please"

Rachel went and filled up a hot water bottle and gave it to Elsie.

"Thanks Rach" Elsie said

"No problem. I know how big a thing this is for you so if you need anything just come and find me and I'll help you. It really is so much better than keeping it to yourself"

"I will I really wanted you last night but at first you went home and then when I woke up in the middle of the night you were in bed with Steve and I didn't want him to know" Elsie said starting to cry again she hated how she was getting so emotional over things lately

"I'm sorry love you could've rang me and even if I was in bed with Steve you could still've woken me we would've gone somewhere private"

"I know I just wasn't expecting him to be in there" Rachel had no idea Elsie knew about Steve sleeping in with her last night but there was no point in keeping it a secret after all she doubted he would sleep in the spare room tonight that certainly wasn't what she wanted.

"At least I know now" Rachel soothed rubbing her back until Elsie stopped crying "I need to go to Sainsbury's now but when I get back I think we're going to go for a walk"

"Do I have to go Rach?"

"Well you don't have to if you really don't feel like it but walking might help your stomach"

"Okay I'll go then"

Rachel went upstairs to tell Molly and Chloe what was going on.

"We're going to go for a walk in about an hour girls and then you and your Dad are going to stay here again Chloe if that's alright with you. I know you haven't got any clean clothes but I'm sure Molly will let you borrow a pair of knickers

"Okay is Elsie feeling better now?" Chloe asked

"Urmm a little bit I think"

"She started her periods last night that's why she's not feeling very well" Molly told her

"Molly I already told you Elsie's feeling really embarrassed about it" Rachel said rolling her eyes at her niece

"It's okay I won't tell her I know. Poor Elsie though I can remember how horrible it is at first"

"Yeah I know she'll be okay though. I'm going to Sainsbury's now though anything else you want?"

"No thanks Rach"

"What about you chloe?"

"No I'm fine thank you"

"Okay well I'll be back soon"

Once Rachel had been to the supermarket they all drove to the beach for a walk.

"Bloody hell it's freezing" Molly said getting out of the car

"I did tell you to bring a coat"

"It was really warm at home though"

"Yeah well it's always a bit breezier on the beach. You'll have to go for a run to warm yourself up"

"Let's go to the loo before we set off shall we?"

"I don't need to go Rachel" Lucy said

"Well I can guarantee you'll need to halfway along if you don't go. Elsie, Molly and Chloe are going to go too aren't you girls"

"Yeah" they all replied

"Okay then" Lucy agreed however when they got in there the toilets were really horrible so Rachel put toilet paper all around the seat for Lucy

Once they'd all been to the loo they walked along the beach. Although Elsie still didn't quite seem right Rachel was pleased to have a bit more of her usual spark and a bit of spring in her step. She always did hate to see any child upset.

Please review xxxxxxxx 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Lucy had no idea what time it was but she couldn't get back to sleep. She's come in with Rachel in the middle of the night and had ended up wetting herself in Rachel's bed. She was scared to wake Rachel because she didn't want her to be cross she also felt really embarrassed about what had happened.

Rachel's alarm went off at 6:00 as it was the first day back to school after the holidays. Reluctantly she turned over and turned it off but when she turned back she saw that Lucy was awake too. Lucy hadn't seem to be able to sleep last night so eventually Rachel had brought her in with her just wanting to go back to sleep.

"What you doing awake love? It's still early" Rachel asked

"I woke up and now I can't get back to sleep" Lucy replied not wanting Rachel to find out about what she's done

"How come you can't sleep? Is there something on your mind?" Rachel asked putting her arm around Lucy

"No but can I stay at home today please Rachel? I don't feel very well"

"What's wrong with you?" Rachel asked the last thing she wanted was for Lucy to have the day off as Rachel would have no other option than to bring her to work with her and the first day back was going to be stressful enough as it was

"I have a sore tummy and I feel really hot"

Rachel put her hand on Lucy's head bit it felt okay

"You feel fine to me. I think you can go to sleep but if you really don't feel very well at school they can ring me and I'll come to get you" Rachel said sure she was just doing this because it was the first day back but once she got there she was sure she would be fine

"Okay" Lucy agreed snuggling into Rachel

"Now as nice as this is I really do need to get in the shower but why don't you go back to sleep for an hour"

Rachel moved to try and get Lucy comfy however when she did her leg went into a wet patch. Rachel realised what must have helped and also saw how embarrassed and scared Lucy looked.

"Have you had a little accident love?" Rachel asked and Lucy nodded

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to do it and it's all on your sheets"

"It's okay they'll be fine once they've been through the wash"

"But I'm too old to wet the bed"

"These things happen sometimes. Sometimes there's nothing we can do about it"

"I bet you never have accidents"

"Well no not normally but I used to have a lot of accidents when I was younger"

"Really?"

"Really. Why don't we go into my bathroom and you can have a quick shower"

Rachel got Lucy into the shower and then went down to put the dirty stuff in the washing machine. On her way back to her bedroom she got Lucy's dressing gown for her.

"Your shower is so nice and powerful" Lucy said as she climbed out

"I know it's lovely especially when you've just woken up"

Lucy put her dressing gown on before climbing into the clean sheets on Rachel's bed and drifting back to sleep for a bit. Rachel then got in the shower herself.

Once she was dressed and had her hair and make up done she went to wake up Molly first and then Elsie.

"Come on sleepyhead time to get up" Rachel said perching on Elsie's bed stroking her hair

"Do I have to can't I just stay in bed today"

"Nope you've got school remember"

After a couple of minutes Elsie had woken up a bit more

"Rach" Elsie said

"Yes love"

"We're starting swimming today in PE but I can't really go because of... you know"

"You could go if you wanted to, you'd just have to use tampax" Rachel said knowing this idea wouldn't go down well

"No way I'm not doing that"

"I'll write you a note then"

"But everyone will ask me why I'm not doing it"

"Well just say you have a stomach ache or something but you could just tell your friends"

"Okay" Elsie sighed "I hate being a girl. And I don't even understand why mine have started yet I've hardly even got boobs yet"

"Well sometimes it just happens like that but it's not like you haven't developed at all"

Rachel left Elsie to get ready and went back to her own bedroom. When she got in there she saw Molly sat at her dressing gown using her foundation.

"I thought I was using my foundation up quicker than normal" Rachel said smiling slightly

"Sorry Rach" Molly said sheepishly "it's just really nice and it doesn't bring me up in spots like a lot of foundations do"

"I don't mind love but you could've cone and asked me to get you one of your own I wouldn't have minded"

"But bare minerals make up is so expensive and I feel bad you buying me things all the time"

"I don't mind spoiling you one bit. You're my nieces and there's nothing I'd rather spend my money on"

The morning quickly passed and soon it was time to get to school. Rachel parked at Lucy's primary school and walked Lucy in whilst Molly and Elsie waited in the car.

"Rachel I really don't want to go to school today" Lucy told her on the way in

"Why not?" Rachel asked

"I just don't want to" Lucy said tears starting to form in her eyes

"Come on love it won't be that bad once you get there"

"But I don't like school"

By the time that they reached Lucy's classroom Lucy had tears running freely down her face. Rachel was beginning to get a bit worried about her now.

"Right come on Luc in you go" Rachel said however Lucy wouldn't let go of Rachel's hand

"Please don't make me go today I just want to stay with you" Lucy said starting to cry harder. Rachel hated seeing her like this but she couldn't just let her stay off school when there was nothing wrong with her. If she did it today they'd only have the same problem tomorrow

"Come on love I'm sure you'll have a good day once you're in there and then I'll be here at the end of the day to pick you up" Rachel said picking Lucy up and putting her on her hip luckily she was very light for a 7 year old

"Please don't make me go Rachel" Lucy said. Rachel let her cry into her for a bit but eventually the teacher came out to see what was going on.

The teacher took a screaming Lucy off Rachel and carried her into the classroom after saying "she'll be fine"

Rachel slowly made her way back to the car feeling dreadful leaving Lucy like that. When she got back in the car her nieces immediately noticed the tears starting to form in their Auntie's eyes

"Rach what's happened?" Molly asked

"It's Lucy you should have seen her she was hysterical over not wanting to go into school" Rachel said wiping away each tear as it fell. She felt so bad leaving Lucy there when she was so unhappy. She hoped that she would be okay once she got in there.

"I'm sure she'll be okay most kids go through a phase like that don't they?"

"I guess she just seemed so upset"

"She'll be fine once she's in there the teachers will soon take her mind off it and she'll calm down"

"I hope so" Rachel said before composing herself and driving to Waterloo Road

"Bye girls have a good day" Rachel said to her nieces before going up to her office

"You too" Molly said

"Bye Rach" Elsie said and they both walked off to find their friends

Rachel had delivered the welcome back assembly and was now in her office getting on with some paperwork when she heard her mobile phone ringing in her bag.

"Hello" Rachel said picking up the phone not recognising the number

"Hi is that Rachel? It's Miss Holmes from Lucy's school"

"Yes is everything alright?"

"Lucy's got herself into quite a state and has made her self sick so we think it's best she comes home for today. Is there anyway you can pick her up?"

"Yes of course I'll be there as soon as I can"

Rachel quickly picked up her bag and told Kim where she was going before rushing over to Lucy's school.

It pained Rachel to see Lucy looking so upset sat on the sofa in reception when she got there. As soon as Lucy saw Rachel come through the door she ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

Rachel picked her up and stroked her back and let her have a good cry.

"Right come on then missus let's get going" Rachel said before signing her out an walking back to the car with her

"I'm sorry for making you come and pick me up Rachel" Lucy said once they were in the car

"Well you clearly can't be at school when you're this upset love so I don't mind. You are going to have to come and spend the day in my office though I'm afraid"

"I don't mind"

Rachel started the drive back to Waterloo Road. She knew she needed to have a chat with Lucy to see if there was something upsetting however for now she decided to leave it until she was feeling a bit happier.

"Is this the school where you work Rachel?" Lucy asked as they drove through the gate

"Yes love"

"It's so big" Lucy said shocked by how big it looked

"It's quite a lot bigger than your school, I'll give you that"

Unfortunately when they walked into the school it was break time so Lucy felt a bit scared with all of the big children rushing about everywhere.

Rachel took hold of Lucy's hand and lead her up to her office. They were walking past the cooler when Rachel was surprised to see her niece in there. Sighing she walked into the cooler before saying "Mr Clarkson could I have a word with Elsie Ryan please?"

Elsie looked up with a worried expression on her face when she saw heard the sound of her Auntie's voice. She got out of her chair and walked into the corridor to speak to Rachel.

"What's Lucy doing in here?"

"She got a bit upset at school so I went to pick her up"

"Oh right"

"And why are you in the cooler Elsie?" Rachel asked. Elsie seemed to be ending up in the cooler never for anything major mainly for forgetting her homework or being a bit late for lesson or being too chatty

"I forgot my homework. I did do it but I forgot it and if you don't believe it you can see it on the kitchen table when we get in" Elsie told her

"Oh Elsie" Rachel sighed "what are we going to do with you? I don't think Molly's ever ended up in the cooler from forgetting her homework"

"Good for Molly" Elsie said sarcastically before storming back into the cooler.

Rachel hadn't meant to upset Elsie but she decided to talk to her when they got home.

Once they were in Rachel's office Lucy sat at the table and did some homework whilst Rachel got on with the school newsletter.

Rachel looked at Lucy just thinking about things. It clearly wasn't the school work that she didn't want to do so Rachel wondered why she'd got into such a state about not wanting to go to school this morning. She got up from her desk and pulled up a chair next to Lucy at the table.

"Lucy can I ask you a question?" Rachel asked and Lucy nodded "why did you not want to go to school this morning?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Lucy replied as the tears started to form in her eyes even thinking about it was bad enough

"But if you tell me I might be able to help you"

"I just don't like school" Lucy said tears starting to roll down her cheeks despite the fact she was trying so hard not to cry

"Oh love come and give me a cuddle" Rachel said and Lucy went and climbed on Rachel's lap before sobbing into her chest

"Please tell me what this is all about I hate seeing you upset. And usually when you tell someone it doesn't seem half as bad as what it seemed before"

Lucy thought for a moment before deciding to tell Rachel. She trusted Rachel a lot now

"I don't like going to school because everyone teases me they're always going on about me not having a Mum and how bad Dad is and how e doesn't iron my clothes properly and I have no friends and..." Lucy said however she couldn't continue as she was crying so much

Rachel just rubbed her back to try and soothe her. She knew how awful it must be for her having to go to a place everyday where everyone was mean and horrible to her. She hated how kids always seemed to look for things they could pick on someone for.

"Listen to me darling" Rachel said putting her hands on Lucy's cheeks and looking her in the eye "I promise I'm going to sort this for you. You don't need to worry anymore everything is going to be fine"

"How?"

"I don't know yet love but I'll sort it why didn't you tell me about all of this sooner?"

"I don't know"

"Okay well at least I know now. Do you fancy going for a little walk?"

Lucy thought this was a good idea so they went for a little walk outside to get some fresh air. It gave Rachel a chance to think about what she was going to do about Lucy. Obviously if she was starting the school now she wouldn't get bullied because her home life was a lot better now but the kids wouldn't get that. Rachel knew it would be hard for Lucy to ever feel like a normal part of the class which is why she decided it might be best for Lucy to move schools. Rachel knew it wasn't the best of schools and was a bit rough but she didn't want to move her before as she thought Lucy wouldn't want to leave her friends.

"Lucy how would you feel about moving schools?" Rachel asked

"What do you mean like never go back to my school?"

"Yeah I just thought a fresh start might be just what you need"

"Do you think everyone would like me?"

"I'm sure they would they have no reason not to do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're so lovely and kind and funny and pretty" Rachel told her

"Thanks Rachel would I be allowed to just move schools though?"

"Yeah course you would. There's a primary school about 5 minutes from here which is meant to be really good so I'll give them a ring later and see what they say"

"Thanks Rachel. You're so nice to me" Lucy said

The rest of the day passed quickly and soon it was time to home. Rachel picked up all of her stuff before walking out to the car with Lucy to meet her nieces.

"Hi girls did you have a good day?" Rachel asked

"Yes thanks Rach" Molly replied but Elsie just stayed silent

"What about you Elsie?"

"Yeah it was fine"

"Good. Remember I have a facial at 4 so are you still alright to stay at home on your own for a bit?" Rachel asked

"I'm 15 Rach I think I'll be fine"

"Yes I know but I just meant are you still okay to look after Lucy?"

"Yeah we'll be fine"

When they got back Rachel sorted a few things out however soon it was time to go. She said goodbye to the girls before going into town. It was nice to get a bit of peace and quiet, something that she didn't seem to get a lot of anymore. Not that she minded she couldn't have been happier looking after the three of them.

Once she'd had her facial she went into the kitchen to find Molly sat at the table doing her homework and Lucy sat with her drawing a picture.

"Where's Elsie?"

"Upstairs, on her ipad I think"

"I swear she's glued to that bloody thing"

Molly went upstairs to finish doing some homework whilst Rachel got on with tea. When it was ready she called them all down.

"Thanks for unpacking the dishwasher while I was out Mol" Rachel said

"That's okay"

"Why did you just presume it was her who did it? It might have been me" Elsie said starting to get annoyed it was always Molly who got all of the praise

"Well did you?"

"Well no..."

"Exactly"

"Yeah well it could have been me it's not like I never do anything"

"I'm sorry love I shouldn't presume these things"

They ate their tea chatting about their days and then the conversation turned to Molly's exams that were coming up.

"How you feeling about your exams?" Rachel asked

"Okay I guess I am quite nervous though. But I thought that if I try and do a couple of hours revision everyday then it should be okay"

"I'm very proud of you you know? You've been working so hard"

"Thanks Rach" Molly said smiling

Rachel was a bit taken back when Elsie stood up and stormed upstairs when she hadn't even finished eating.

"Elsie where are you going?" Rachel shouted however she got no reply

She decided to let Elsie calm down a bit before going to check on her.

Once the rest of them had finished their tea she went into Elsie's bedroom. Elsie was laying on her bed cuddling a pillow.

"What was that all about?" Rachel asked going over and sitting on her nieces bed

"It's not fair you're always going on about how perfect Molly is and all you go on about with me is the bad things I do"

"I'm sorry you feel like that love, I honestly don't mean to make you feel that way. But Molly's just at that age where she's under a lot of pressure what with exams and everything and I'm impressed with how well she's doing. But I'm proud of you too you've settled in really well and yes you may be slightly reluctant to do your homework at times but you always do it even if you do leave it at home sometimes" Rachel said laughing slightly pleased to see Elsie's lips curl up at the end as hard as she was trying not to laugh

"But you're always telling everyone I'm a pain in the butt"

"I'm only joking around darling you're a bit of a character yes but I wouldn't have you any other way. Of course you're going to be different to your sister you're two separate people. But I still love you equally as much"

"I'm sorry for overreacting earlier" Elsie said beginning to realise that maybe she was making a big thing out of it all

"I think we all overreact at times my love. Anyway you ready to come downstairs now?"

"Yeah okay do you want me to help you clear up the kitchen?"

"You're alright love go and relax after your first day back"

Rachel cleared up the kitchen before joining the three girls in the lounge. However soon Rachel saw how tired Lucy was looking which was no wonder after the nights sleep she had had last night.

"Right shall we get you in the bath?" Rachel said

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you're shattered" Rachel said before taking Lucy upstairs.

She ran Lucy her bath and got her undressed before getting her in. Rachel was pleased that Lucy seemed a bit happier now. The school had said that they should have a space for her so Rachel was taking her Lucy to look around tomorrow.

Once Lucy had had a play in the bath Rachel washed her hair an then got her out.

"Right into bed" Rachel said after Lucy was all sorted

"Okay but I just need to put Annabel into her cot first" Lucy replied. She loved playing with her dolls and usually ended up taking Baby Annabel with them wherever they went

"Okay love"

Eventually Lucy got into bed herself so Rachel tucked her in.

"Rachel can I have my own real baby please?" Lucy asked and Rachel couldn't help but laugh

"You're not really old enough are you love?"

"Why not?"

"Well for one thing I don't think you'd be able to look after it properly somehow and your body can't make babies yet"

"When will it be able to make babies?"

"When your older your body will go through some changes and then you'll be able to make babies" Rachel explained not really wanting to go into too much detail on this discussion

"How though?"

"That's a question for another day I think. Time for sleep"

"Okay night Rachel"

"Night night my love" Rachel said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you Rachel" Lucy said making Rachel smile. She'd never said this to Rachel before

"I love you too darling lots and lots. You've been a very brave girl today so I think you need a good nights sleep"

"Okay see you in the morning"

Rachel then went back downstairs with her nieces. She went into the lounge and closed the door behind her as she wanted to talk to Molly and Elsie and she didn't want Lucy overhearing.

"Girls there's something I need to talk to you about" Rachel said to them

"Okay" they both said turning to face their Auntie

"How would you feel about Lucy staying here long-term?" Rachel asked

"What you mean like adopt her?"

"Yeah"

"I'd be happy with that" Molly said

"Me too" Elsie said

"Okay well I just wanted to make sure you were happy about it before I go any further"

"Are you going to foster and more kids Rach?" Molly asked

"No I don't think so love Lucy has made me realise that I couldn't just have them for a bit and just get rid of them. I've grown so close to Lucy, well we all have, and I couldn't bare to lose her now"

"She's a really lovely girl" Elsie said

"Yeah it's just a shame she had such a bad start in life hopefully we can give her a better one now though"

The three of them sat chatting for a while. Rachel always did like to talk to her nieces about things and she also liked how they were quite open. Obviously they didn't tell her everything but she knew they would always come to her about most things.

"Are you both all ready for school tomorrow?" Rachel asked

"I'm going to go and pack my bag in a minute" Elsie replied

"What about you Mols?"

"Yeah I'm all ready"

"Have you started packing for Friday yet?" Rachel asked she was going on a school trip to London as part of her geography trip.

"No not yet I'll probably start tomorrow"

"Well make sure you do we don't want a mad rush on Thursday night trying to get everything ready do we?"

"No don't worry I'll be ready"

"Good. Go and get your things ready then Elsie and then we can all sit down and watch a bit of TV together I think Miranda is on later" Rachel said knowing how much her nieces loved Miranda they would often all sit there in hysterics watching her

Once Elsie had been up for a shower and got her things ready they all had a nice evening together.  
**  
Please review xxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

It was Friday and Molly had gone away to London for the weekend with school so it was just Rachel, Elsie and Lucy at home. Lucy had been to her new school for the first time today and had a really good time. It was a real relief for Rachel to know that she liked it there she knew what an issue school would become for Lucy if she didn't like it.

Rachel had just finished cooking so called the two girls down for tea.

"Rach I already told you I'm not eating meat anymore" Elsie said as Rachel dished hers out

"I didn't think you were actually being serious with that whole becoming a vegetarian thing besides you've been begging me to make this stir fry all week"

"Well I'm not eating the chicken. It's cruel that we kill animals just so that we can eat them when there's plenty of other food"

"Okay just pick the chicken out then" Rachel said rolling her eyes knowing it would most probably just be a phase that Elsie would soon give up on

The three of them sat at the table to eat their tea as usual Elsie and Lucy were both talking non-stop

"I don't see how it's fair that Molly got the day off to go to London and have a time while the rest of us had to stay at boring school" Elsie said

"It's all part of her geography work I'm sure you won't be complaining when you get to do something like that"

Once they'd all finished Rachel cleared up the kitchen and poured herself a large glass of wine something that was usually much needed on a Friday after a week at school. Rachel took her wine and went and collapsed on the sofa and started to flick through a magazine. She'd changed out of her work clothes and taken her make up off so was looking forward to a nice relaxing Friday evening

Everything seemed quite quiet upstairs which was unusual with Lucy and Elsie was around so Rachel was about to go and check them when Rachel saw Molly was face-timing her on the ipad. She immediately answered it and started speaking to Molly

"Hi Miss Mason" all the girls in Molly's room said trying to get in the camera

"Hi girls nice to see you're keeping your room nice and tidy" Rachel replied sarcastically looking at the state of their bedroom clothes and make up scattered all over the place

"Yeah well we've just been getting ready" Molly told her Aunt "we're going out for tea in a minute to China town"

"That will be nice hope you all have a good time make sure you behave yourselves though" Rachel said feeling slightly strange talking to a group of her pupils whilst in her house with no make up or anything on

"We will don't worry"

Rachel was about to respond when she heard Lucy shouting for her and she sounded really worried

"I'm going to have to go sorry girls I think there's something up with Lucy"

"Okay bye Rach" Molly said

"Bye girls"

"Bye Miss"

Rachel put the ipad down and quickly rushed upstairs

"Lucy where are you?" Rachel shouted

"I'm in your bathroom" Lucy replied so Rachel ran in

"What's happened?" Rachel asked looking at a very pale Lucy

"I was cleaning my ear and then the end of the cotton bud came off and now it's stuck" Lucy explained sounding worried

"Oh dear why didn't you get me to help you?"

"I don't know I've just always done it. Will you be able to get it out or will it be stuck in there forever?"

"Let's have a look but don't worry I'm sure it won't be in there forever"

Rachel tucked Lucy's long brown hair behind her ear and had a look however she couldn't see anything

"Are you sure it didn't just fall on the floor love because I can't see anything in there"

"No I can feel it it's really uncomfortable"

"Right in that case looks like it's a trip to A&E then"

"What tonight?"

"I'm afraid so we don't want you to be uncomfortable do we? And we don't want it getting infected either"

"I'm sorry for coming in here without asking you but Elsie was having a shower"

"That's alright my love I don't mind. I'd better go and get Elsie out of the shower though"

Rachel went to the bathroom and knocked on the door knowing that if she didn't hurry Elsie up they could be waiting forever. She tried shouting through the door but still got no reply so decided to go in

"Rach I'm in the shower" Elsie said after seeing her Auntie walk in

"It's okay I'm not looking but you need to hurry up and get out we need to get Lucy to the hospital"

"What? Why what's happened to her?"

"She's managed to get the end of a cotton bud stuck in her ear and I can't get it out"

Rachel left Elsie to get out of the shower before going to get Lucy ready to go. Once Lucy was ready she went into Elsie's bedroom to see how she was getting on.

"Do I have to come can't I just stay here?"

"No I don't think so love I have no idea how long we're going to have to wait and I don't want you here on your own all evening"

Elsie sighed before giving her hair a quick blow-dry and then putting her coat on ready to leave.

Rachel drove to the hospital she kept glancing in her mirror at Lucy and noticing how worried she looked. She knew from when she took her to the doctors last time she wasn't a big fan of the place.

"It will be okay" Rachel comforted taking hold of Lucy's hand once they'd parked the car

The three of them walked into the hospital and Rachel spoke to the lady on reception before they took a seat. It was really busy so she knew they were going to be here for a while especially soon as Lucy didn't have a very serious problem.

"Rachel I have to go to the toilet" Lucy said after they had been sitting there for a while

"Okay then let's go" Rachel said standing up she knew it would be just their luck if Lucy was called whilst they weren't there

"Elsie do you mind waiting here while we go to the loo and tell them we won't be long if she's called" Rachel asked

"Yeah okay" Elsie replied

Rachel took Lucy to the loo but when they got back it still wasn't her turn.

"Rach I'm really bored" Elsie moaned

"Yeah me too" Lucy said

"I know girls but there really isn't anything I can do."

They'd been there a good few hours and Rachel was starting to get really fed up of waiting, she knew it was busy but she was sure it must be their turn soon. Lucy was leaning against Rachel's chest nearly dropping off to sleep when eventually a nurse called Lucy through.

Luckily they weren't in there for long and the nurse managed to get the end of the cotton bud out.

"Well that was just how I wanted to spend my Friday evening" Elsie said once they were back to the car

"Stop moaning Elsie honestly you're worse than a bloody 5 year old" Rachel said laughing slightly

"Well it was so boring. Anyway Rach please can I go out tomorrow?"

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping"

"Who with?"

"Just Gemma and Zoe"

"Yeah that's fine just me and you tomorrow then Luc" Rachel said however when she glanced in her mirror she saw Lucy had fallen asleep

When they got back Rachel tried to carry Lucy out of the car without waking her however she woke up so Rachel put her down and let her walk.

"Come on let's get you to bed you must be shattered"

Rachel went upstairs and helped Lucy change into her pyjamas before making sure she cleaned her teeth and went for a wee.

"Night my love sleep tight" Rachel said before kissing her on her forehead

Rachel then went and said goodnight to her niece Elsie still liked to be tucked in at night. Rachel felt pretty tired herself so decided to go to bed.

She had just got under the covers when she heard footsteps on the landing and before long there was a knock at her door

"Come in" Rachel called before Lucy walked in

"Rachel I can't sleep"

"Do you want to come in my bed for a quick cuddle" Rachel asked and Lucy nodded so Rachel pulled back the quilt for her to climb in

"I had my eyes closed for ages but I just couldn't get to sleep" Lucy said cuddling into Rachel

"I expect it's just because you're overtired love. It's way past your bedtime so I know you must be shattered. Just close your eyes and try not to think about anything I'm sure you'll soon drop off then"

"Am I allowed to sleep in with you tonight?" Lucy asked

"Alright love soon as it's Friday" Rachel said secretly she liked snuggling up to Lucy for the night and having Lucy wrap her legs around hers but she knew she couldn't let Lucy get into the habit of sleeping with her every night

Once Lucy was in Rachel's bed it didn't take her long to fall asleep and Rachel wasn't far behind her.

The morning soon came round and they were just having a lazy Saturday morning.

Lucy and Elsie were both sat in their dressing gowns at the table whilst Rachel was making them breakfast.

"I was going to make bacon sandwiches for breakfast but I presume you don't want any soon as you're not eating meat anymore" Rachel said knowing Elsie wouldn't keep this up for long

"Nope I'll just have some cereal please"

"If you're sure"

Rachel was surprised Elsie had turned down a bacon sandwich when normally they were her favourite. But after cooking the bacon she passed Elsie her cereal and then sat down at the table with the girls.

It was about 10 and Rachel knew she had to drop Elsie into town soon so went upstairs to get herself and Lucy ready.

"What do you fancy doing today soon as it's just the two of us?" Rachel asked

"Can we go to the cinema?"

"Yeah I don't see why not you have a look and see what you fancy watching"

Once they were all ready they drove into town. They spotted Elsie's friends so she said goodbye to her Aunt and Lucy before getting out the car.

Rachel then drove off to the cinema where they quickly bought their tickets and some sweets before going to the cinema.

They were a bit late for the film so it was really dark when they got in there so they rushed to find their seats with everyone looking at them.

About halfway through the film Rachel noticed Lucy wriggling about in her seat so gathered that she needed to go to the toilet

"Do you need to go for a wee?" Rachel whispered in Lucy's ear and she nodded. Rachel sighed knowing the old couple they were sat next to weren't going to be happy they seemed really grumpy

They squeezed past them before running to the toilets and then going back in again.

On their way out of the film Lucy noticed Rachel's eyes looking funny

"Rachel why have you got loads of black stuff under your eyes?" Lucy asked

"Oh God my mascara must have run when I was crying" Rachel replied hastily wiping away the smudged mascara. She wasn't expecting the film to be as good as it was it was only a child's film but part of it was really sad

"Why were you crying?"

"Because the film was quite sad did you not feel a bit upset?"

"Well I felt a little bit sad but I didn't cry" Lucy said laughing

The two of them decided to go to Pizza hut and have some lunch. It was nice for Lucy spending a bit of time on her own with Rachel and Rachel was enjoying it too

Elsie had been having a really good time with her friends and had bought quite a few things however they'd been in a cafe for lunch that she remembered going in with her parents when they were alive and it had made her really miss them.

Although she was really happy now living with Rachel every so often she just started to miss her parents, especially her Dad she's always loved them both but she'd always been more of a Daddy's girl.

Elsie could feel tears starting to form and she was trying her hardest not to start crying. After a while she decided she really just wanted to go home so told her friends she was going to get Rachel to pick her up as she wasn't feeling very well.

"Hi love are you having a good time?" Rachel asked picking up the phone to Elsie

"Yes thanks but I'm ready to come home now can you pick me up please?"

"Course I can but you haven't been gone for very long is everything okay?"

"Yeah I have a bit of a stomach ache though so I want to come home"

"Okay Lucy's just finishing off her ice cream and then I'll be there. I'll pick you up where I dropped you off"

"Okay see you soon"

Elsie was relieved when she saw her Auntie pull up she just wanted to get home.

"That's a shame getting a stomach ache when did it come on?"

"Urmm about an hour ago or so" Elsie lied

"Do you want some paracetamol? I've got some in my bag I think"

"No it's fine I'll just get a hot water bottle or something when we get in"

"Okay if you're sure" Rachel said before driving home

When they got in Elsie went straight up to her bedroom so Rachel decided to go and fill up a hot water bottle for her. She was just about to take it up to Elsie when the phone started to ring.

She picked it up and it was Elsie's friend Zoe ringing to see if Elsie was okay apparently Elsie had left a bit hastily so they were a bit worried about her. Rachel went upstairs intending to give the phone to Elsie however when she was halfway up the stairs she could hear her crying

"I can't seem to find her can I get her to give you a ring back in a minute?"

"Yeah that's fine"

Rachel hung up before going into Elsie's bedroom wondering what was up with her. Elsie rolled over when Rachel came in not wanting her to see that she was crying.

"Have you really got a stomach ache or is there something else bothering you?" Rachel asked sitting next to Elsie on her bed

"I'm fine it's just really hurting"

"Look at me a second" Rachel said and Elsie reluctantly turned over to face her Auntie

"Do you know something? I've known you long enough to know that it's more than just a tummy ache why you're crying"

"I'm okay I'm just being silly"

"Of course you're not being silly it's okay to feel upset" Rachel said before pulling Elsie into her chest and letting her have a good cry. All the tears that had built up since Elsie was shopping were falling now and they wouldn't seem to stop

"Hey it's okay" Rachel soothed hating seeing her niece so upset "what's happened? Did you fall out with Gemma and Zoe?"

"No" Elsie sobbed

"Well what is it then?"

"I just miss Mum and Dad" Elsie told her Auntie "I know it's been ages since they...died but sometimes I just really miss them"

"Of course you're going to miss them and get upset about it from time to time love I'd be worried if you didn't. I still miss them too and sometimes I have a little cry too"

"I really want one of Dad's big hugs Rach" Elsie cried into her Auntie

"Me too Els, me too" Rachel said starting to feel a bit upset by all of this as well now. The two of them stayed cuddled up for a while

"If you were feeling upset you should have come and told me there's no need to keep things to yourself"

"I know but I didn't want you to think I thought you weren't looking after me very well because I love it here and I don't know what I'd have done without you"

"Of course I wouldn't have thought that love I'd much rather you tell me than bottle it up inside, even if you think it will upset me."

"Okay I love you so much Rach"

"Oh darling I love you too"

Rachel reached for a tissue out of the box on Elsie's bedside cabinet before cleaning up her face for her

"You feeling a bit happier now?" Rachel asked

"Yes thank you" Elsie replied, it was true she did feel so much better after talking to Rachel. She always knew how to cheer her up and didn't know why she didn't just go to her straight away

"Zoe phoned by the way to see if you were okay I told her you'd ring her back"

"Okay thanks Rach"

Rachel left Elsie to ring Zoe so went downstairs and started to unload the washing from machine. A little while later Elsie came running into the utility room.

"Rach please can Gemma and Zoe stay over tonight?" Elsie asked

"Urmm yes I don't see why not" Rachel replied pleased to see Elsie looking happier again

Once she'd finished sorting the washing out Rachel decided to get Lucy in the bath before tea to save having to do it afterwards as she really did feel like having a nice relaxing evening sat in front of the TV.

"Lucy I'm just running you a bath love" Rachel called from the bathroom. Lucy came running in and immediately began to strip her clothes off

"Wow you're keen I've only just began to run it it will be a while yet" Rachel said before turning around to face Elsie. However she was in for a shock when she saw the state of her legs which were all streaky from where she'd obviously used fake tan

"What the hell has happened to your legs?" Rachel asked although it was obvious

"What do you mean?" Lucy said before looking down at her legs she hadn't even realised they were like that

"Oh no what's happened to them Rachel? Why have they gone a funny colour?"

"Have you put anything on your legs?"

"I used some moisturiser"

"Which one?"

"I don't know just one I found in the cupboard"

"Show me" Rachel said so Lucy got it out of the cupboard to show her

"That's not moisturiser love that's Molly's fake tan" Rachel said laughing

"Why would Molly want to make her legs look like this?"

"Well if you do it properly they don't normally look like that"

"How can I get them back to normal?"

"There's not a lot you can do really other than wait until it fades we'll try exfoliating your legs though that might help"

"Oh can I go downstairs and get a drink I'm really thirsty?"

"Yeah course you can" Rachel replied so Lucy started to put her clothes back on

"Just go down in your knickers love no point putting your clothes back on it's only you me and Elsie here"

"Elsie said her friends were coming over"

"Yeah they won't be here for a bit though"

Lucy went downstairs and into the kitchen and Elsie was in there

"Bloody hell" Elsie said after seeing Lucy's legs

"You're not allowed to say that it's naughty"

"Sorry what's happened to your legs though?" Elsie asked

"I accidentally put fake tan on them" Lucy replied

"How can you accidentally put fake tan on?" Elsie laughed

"I thought it was moisturiser"

Once Lucy had had her drink she went upstairs and Elsie followed her up.

"Rach have you seen Lucy's legs"

"Yep I'm afraid so"

"What are you going to do?"

"Just let them fade I guess thank God she didn't put it on her face"

"Yeah imagine if she'd done that"

Lucy had a nice bath, she always did enjoy them a lot ever since she'd come to live with Rachel. She ended up getting the bathroom floor and Rachel soaked though.

"You ready to get out now love?" Rachel asked

"Oh do I have to?"

"Well you have been in there for nearly an hour now"

"Okay then" Lucy agrees so stepped out into the large towel Rachel was holding up for her. Rachel dried her off a bit before wrapping the towel around her

"I've put your pyjamas on your bed I'll be in in a minute to sort out your hair"

Rachel quickly tidied up the bathroom before going to help Lucy. It wasn't long before Zoe and Gemma arrived so Rachel took Lucy downstairs with her knowing otherwise she would want to play with Elsie and her friends

"Rachel is the tooth fairy real?" Lucy asked out of the blue and Rachel wasn't really sure how to answer this

"Do you not think the tooth fairy is real?" Rachel responded cleverly

"I don't know because Lily from school said she got a pound from the tooth fairy the other day but when my teeth fell out and I used to put them under my pillow at Dad's house the tooth fairy never came"

Rachel felt really sorry for never having had an experience from the tooth fairy. She wanted to lie to her and say the tooth fairy did exist just so that the next time she lost a tooth Rachel could put a pound under her pillow but at the same time she was seven now so she was probably bound to find out the truth anyway

"Well no darling the tooth fairy isn't real" Rachel said feeling it was best to be honest with her

"Who put the pound under Lily's pillow then?"

"Either her Mum or Dad. It's just a game parents like to play with their kids because it's something special to do but when they got older they have to tell their children that they were just pretending"

"How come Daddy never did that for me?"

"He probably just forgot darling" Rachel sighed "but you can't tell anyone at school that the tooth fairy isn't real because might still believe"

"Okay but father christmas is real isn't he? I always used to get a present at Christmas"

"Oh yes of course he's real" Rachel said glad that Lucy's Dad had at least not taken away that from her

When Lucy and her friends walked downstairs Rachel was glad to be able to distract Lucy from the conversation

"That's a nice skirt Els, did you buy it today?"

"Yeah I wasn't sure if you'd like it though"

"Well it is a bit short"

"I thought you might say that am I allowed to keep it though?"

"Yes just go bending over"

"Thanks Rach" Elsie said going over and wrapping her

"We were looking through the DVDs earlier and we found bridesmaids please can we watch it tonight none of us have seen it before?"

"I don't know love it's a 15 and it is quite rude" Rachel said

"Please it can't be that bad it looks really good"

"What are Gemma and Zoe's Mum gonna say if I let you watch a 15"

"My Mum won't care" Gemma said

"Neither will mine" Zoe added

"Oh go on then" Rachel said she knew it was quite rude especially at the start but she was sure they'd all heard about worse things at school

"Thanks Rach" Elsie said smiling before the three of them went back upstairs

Once they'd all eaten tea Elsie went in the lounge and watched the film with her friends so Rachel and Lucy put a film on in Rachel's room.

Elsie, Gemma and Zoe all really enjoyed the film although Elsie was glad she'd watched it with her friends and not her Auntie. However when Elsie stood up to go to the loo she realised some of the chocolate they had had melted all over one of the white quilts they'd brought down

"Oh God Rach is gonna kill me she's always telling me to be more careful with food Elsie said

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No I'll go and put it in the washing machine and hope she doesn't realise when she puts the next lot in" Elsie replied before stripping the cover off and walking into the hallway Gemma and Zoe following her

However just as they got out there they heard Rachel walking down the stairs so ran back into the lounge giggling

"And what are you three up to?" Rachel said after walking into the lounge

"Nothing" Elsie replied hiding the quilt cover behind her back

"What's behind your back then?"

"Urmm it's just a blanket we were bringing down"

"Why are you hiding it then?" Elsie sighed realising she wasn't going to get away with this one

"The quilt got covered in chocolate" Elsie told her Aunt

"Tut what are you like Els eh?" Rachel laughed taking the quilt off her

"You're not annoyed?"

"It's only a bit of chocolate love I'm sure it will come out in the wash. Anyway did you enjoy the film?"

"Yeah it was really good"

"Good I'm going to sleep now, please don't stay up too late"

"Would we?" Elsie said cheekily

"Urmm yes. Good night"

"Night Rach" 


	14. Chapter 14

It was a Friday and Rachel had invited Steve to stay for the weekend he was bringing Chloe too as Molly and Chloe had got on really well since the Easter holidays and had got quite close. Rachel had already given Lucy her tea and put her to bed as she was so tired.

Rachel had just got back from dropping Elsie at her friend's house for a sleepover when the doorbell went.

"Mol can you get the door please I'm just finishing off this lasagne" Rachel shouted to her niece

"Yeah okay" Molly replied before getting off the sofa and going to answer the door

"Come in Rach is in the kitchen"

Steve went in and said hi to Rachel whilst Chloe went upstairs with Molly to take her stuff up.

"Are you okay you seem a bit quiet?" Molly asked picking up on Chloe's flat tone when she was usually so happy and bubbly

"Yeah just a bit tired I'm feeling really stressed about the exams coming up"

"Oh I know how you feel I'm really nervous too"

"Here's the stuff I borrowed last time" Chloe smiled passing her the stuff she'd borrowed last time

"Thank you" Chloe said before putting it all away

The two of them chatted for a little while longer and Molly was unconvinced it was just stress that was causing her unusual mood and she was sure she'd seen tears forming in her eyes a couple of times. She decided not to say anything more about it though.

A little while later Rachel called them down for dinner so they went downstairs. Rachel immediately noticed how pale Chloe looked but just put it down to the fact she didn't have any make up on.

"Hi Chloe how are you?" Rachel asked

"I'm not too bad thank you" Chloe replied politely

"We'll go and eat ours in the lounge leave you two lovers to it" Molly said causing Rachel to roll her eyes

"Yeah yeah any excuse to eat in front of the TV"

"Can we though?"

"Go on then"

Rachel made sure they'd gone through to the lounge before shutting the door and turning to face Steve.

"Is Chloe alright she seems a bit... down?"

"I really don't know to be honest Rach she's been like it for a couple of weeks now I'm starting to get a bit worried"

"Do you think it's to do with the exams?"

"Possibly I guess but she's never really got too worked up about school"

The evening was passing quickly and it was about 10:30 when the house phone started to ring

"Hello" Rachel said picking up the phone wondering who would be ringing at this time

"Hi Rach" Elsie said and Rachel immediately recognised her nieces voice

"Hi darling are you having a good time?"

"Yeah I was just wondering if you would mind coming to pick me up though"

"I would but I've had a few glasses of wine. Are you okay?"

"Oh okay it doesn't matter I'm fine" Elsie said but Rachel could tell she wasn't because her voice had gone all teary

"I'll tell you what I'll do I'll call a taxi i don't know how long it will be though" Rachel said hating to think of her niece being unhappy and wanting to come home especially at night time

"Are you sure? You don't have to"

"I'm not going to leave you there when you're feeling like this"

"Okay thanks Rach see you soon" Elsie said before going back into her friends

"I've just phoned my Auntie and she's going to come and pick me up"

"Aw how come?" Gemma asked

"I'm got a really bad stomach ache" Elsie lied she didn't want them thinking she was being a baby for wanting her Auntie she didn't know why but she just really wanted to come home

"Oh okay"

About half an hour later Rachel arrived so quickly got out of the taxi and went and knocked on the front door. Elsie quickly went out to the door and Gemma went with her

As soon as Elsie saw her Aunt she immediately wrapped her arms around her

"Come on then let's get you home love. I've got the taxi waiting so we'd better be quick" Rachel said

"Bye Elsie hope you feel better see you on Monday"

"Bye and I really am sorry about this"

"It's fine"

Rachel and Elsie walked down and got into the taxi.

"You never said you weren't feeling very well"

"I'm not but I told them I had a stomach ache because I didn't want them thinking I was a baby"

"How come you wanted to come home then? Did you have a bit of a fall out?"

"No I don't know I was having a really good time but then we put a film on and I started really missing you and I just wanted a cuddle"

"Aw that's nice love I'm glad you rang and told me rather than just staying there unhappy"

It wasn't a very long journey to Rachel's so they were soon home again.

"You going to go up to bed now love? It's getting late" Rachel asked and Elsie nodded

"Okay I'll be up in a sec"

Rachel quickly went into the lounge to tell Steve she was back before going upstairs. She was walking across the landing when Chloe walked out of the bathroom. Rachel noticed her eyes were red and puffy so it was obvious she'd been crying

"Chloe are you okay?" Rachel asked sounding concerned

"I'm fine" Chloe replied unconvincingly before darting into Molly's bedroom to get away from Rachel. Rachel continued into Elsie's room wondering what was up with Chloe

"Please tell me what's wrong Chlo, you've been quiet all evening and I'm sure it's more than just these exams that are bothering you" Molly said once Chloe was back in her bedroom

"I can't"

"Yes you can" Molly said wrapping her arms around her

"I'm pregnant" Chloe whispered knowing she couldn't keep it to herself any couldn't believe what she'd just heard and didn't really know what to say so just continued to hug her tightly

"What are you going to do?" Chloe asked

"I can't keep it"

"So you're going to get an abortion?" Molly asked a bit insensitively unaware that Rach had just walked up to the door about to come in

"Well what else can I do if I tell Mum and Dad they'll kill me and it's not like I want to anyway I mean having a baby at 16 will ruin my life"

Rachel waited a few minutes before knocking on the door both girls immediately started panicking that someone had overheard

"Come in" Molly said

Rachel walked in and saw Chloe's tearstained face she felt really sorry for Chloe and wanted to help her but Rachel was unsure about whether Chloe would want her getting involved but she also knew she couldn't let a 16 year old girl go through something like that without any adult support

"I was just coming into say goodnight girls"

"Oh night" Molly said

"Yeah night Rach" Chloe added busying herself in her bag hoping Rachel wouldn't notice her tearstained face

"Chloe"

"Yeah"

"I just wanted you to know I'm here if you ever wanted to talk about anything sometimes it can be easier telling someone who isn't your parent" Rachel said and both girls realised she must have overheard what they'd just been talking about

"Please don't tell my Dad Rachel please he can't find out" Chloe begged

"I'm not going to tell him don't worry it's not my place to say but do you not think you ought to?"

"He'll be so angry and disappointed though" Chloe said starting to cry

"Probably to start with yes but not forever love he loves you to bits. Why don't you come into my room love and we can have a little chat"

"Okay" Chloe agreed so followed Rachel into her bedroom

"Take a seat on the bed" Rachel said before closing her door and then going to sit next to her

"How long have you known your pregnant for?"

"A couple of weeks"

"And you haven't told anyone?"

"Not apart from Molly no. I don't know what to do Rachel"

"Come here darling" Rachel said pulling her into her chest and letting her have a good cry

After a few minutes Rachel said "well you've got three options really haven't you. You can keep the baby"

"But if I do that it will ruin my whole life I want to go out with my friends and do my A levels and travel and go to Uni I won't be able to do any of that if I have a baby"

"It would make it all a lot more difficult yes but not impossible but if you don't want to keep it you can either have it adopted, or have a termination" Rachel said causing Chloe to cry harder

"Hey come on love you've still got a bit of time to think things through but this decision is probably going to be one of the hardest you'll ever make why don't you talk to your mum about it?" Rachel asked once Chloe had calmed down a bit

"No way am I doing that please don't tell her, or Dad"

"Why not though love? She's your Mum she'll be able to help you"

"Me and Mum aren't exactly getting on at the moment"

They sat in silence for a while before Chloe said barely audible "I think I want to get an abortion"

"Okay if that's what you want but do you want to think about it for a little while longer just in case you change your mind?"

"No I've been thinking about it non-stop for the last two weeks I don't want this baby. Would you...would you come with me to get it done?"

"Of course I can love but I really don't feel right doing this behind your Dad's back though"

"I don't want them to know please Rachel"

"I won't tell them not if you don't want me too. I'll ring up in the morning and see if they can fit you in why don't you go to bed now and try and get some sleep?"

"Okay thank you so much Rachel"

"It's no problem darling"

Rachel sat on her bed for a few minutes thinking about everything that had just happened. She knew it was wrong of her keeping it from Steve but Chloe clearly didn't want them to know and she wanted the girl to be able to trust her

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by Steve coming into the bedroom

"Rach what you doing? I thought you were coming downstairs"

"Yeah sorry just had some problems with the girls but they're fine now shall we get into bed now though I'm really tired" Rachel said yawning

The two of them go ready for bed before sliding under the covers.

It was the middle of the night when Rachel was woken up by someone poking her. She opened her eyes slightly to see it was Lucy.

"What's up love?" Rachel asked sleepily

"I'm too hot"

"I know this heating is a pain in the butt I've got the plumber coming on Monday so hopefully he'll sort it then" Rachel said the heating kept coming on and off at random times but Rachel couldn't turn it off

"But what am I supposed to do now I can't sleep because I'm too hot"

"If you take your pyjamas off that will call you down"

"What and sleep with no clothes on"

"Put a pair of knickers on come on I'll come and get your sorted" Rachel sighed before getting out of bed

Rachel got her sorted and then put her into bed with just the sheet covering her

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Lucy asked

"Urmm I'm not sure yet love we'll just see in the morning shall we?"

"Okay. Rachel you know Steve wasn't wearing a top in bed"

"Yeah" Rachel replied unsure of where this was going

"Well why do girls always wear tops but sometimes boys don't?"

"Well I don't really know actually I suppose because girls like to cover up because they don't like to show their chest"

"Because they have boobies?"

"Yes" Rachel laughed "anyway it's time for you to go back to sleep missy"

"Okay see you in the morning"

"Sleep well darling" Rachel said before kissing her forehead and going back to bed

The morning soon came round and Rachel rang up and managed to get Chloe an appointment for the morning. She went into molly's bedroom and closed the door behind her just in case someone else woke up

Chloe was already awake she'd hardly slept so was feeling shattered now.

"You look dreadful darling" Rachel commented sympathetically

"I'm okay"

"No you're not and you don't need to pretend you are not in front of me anyway. I was just coming in to tell you that they can fit you in at 9. I know it's quite early but I thought the sooner the better if you're sure this is what you definitely want"

"I'm sure. What are we going to tell everyone we're doing"

"We'll tell them I'm taking you and Molly shopping so I guess Molly will have to come too if that's okay"

By now Molly had woken up so sat up in bed

"Where are we going?"

"I've got Molly an appointment at the clinic"

"Oh"

"Anyway I'm going to go and get ready now we'll have to leave here in about an hour"

They went to the clinic and Chloe did end up going through with it although at one point she nearly changed her mind.

"Rach is it okay if I go to Matt's for the day?" Molly asked on the way back

"Yeah that's fine do you want me to drop you there now?"

"Yes please"

Rachel dropped Molly off before driving home with Chloe.

"Are you going to go and get into bed love and I'll bring you up some pain killers"

"Okay"

Rachel went into the kitchen to find Steve sat at the kitchen table reading the paper

"I was expecting you to be gone longer" Steve said

"We came back because Chloe's not feeling very well anyway I wanted to spend some time with you" Rachel said going over and putting her hands on his shoulders

"What's wrong with Chloe?"

"She's just got a bit of a bad stomach ache I'm sure she'll be fine after a bit of rest. I'm going to take her up some stuff"

Rachel then went and got some tablets out of the cupboard and filled up a hot water bottle before taking it up to Chloe.

"Is there anything else you want love?" Rachel asked

"Urmm do you have any more pads or something?"

"Yeah course I do I'll go and get you some now"

Rachel went and got some stuff and brought it back to her

"I got you some tampax too didn't know if you'd prefer that because I expect you're going to be very heavy"

"Okay thanks"

"Are you sure you don't mind us going out because we don't mind just having a day around the house"

"I'll be fine"

"Well just ring us if you need anything and especially if you start to feel worse"

"I will" Chloe said before bursting into tears "God I don't know why I keep crying"

"It's just your emotions darling come here" Rachel said before pulling her into her arms and giving her a big cuddle

Rachel then went and got all their stuff sorted Rachel had promised to take Lucy swimming ever since she'd started her swimming lessons she'd been dying to go with Rachel

Once they were all ready they got into the car and drove to the swimming pool

"You sure you don't mind doing this because I can always take her on my own in the morning"

"Honestly it's fine I can't think of anything better than a pool full of kids screaming and splashing" Steve smiled

"No me neither"

Once they got there they went into the changing rooms to get changed.

"Why can't I go in with Elsie?" Lucy asked

"Because Elsie wants to get changed in peace come on you're coming in with me"

"Well I want to get changed in peace too" Lucy said making Rachel laugh

"You're stuffs in with mine so it will be too much of a hassle the longer you waste in the changing rooms the less time you'll have in the swimming pool"

"Fine I'll go in with you" Rachel said before going in the cubicle with Rachel

Once Rachel and Lucy were both changed they went and found Elsie and Steve

"I think we need to get you a new bikini love that ones got way too tight" Rachel said making Elsie blush furiously but she was just glad that she'd actually developed a bit lately still not as much as what she would have liked though

"Yeah come on let's go"

Lucy walked on with steve she seemed to have taken quite a liking to him so Rachel spoke quietly to Elsie

"Sorry Els I didn't mean to embarrass you"

"It's okay"

The four of them got into the pool and had a little swim before going on some of the slides. Elsie wanted to go on the bigger ones that Lucy wasn't tall enough for so Rachel took Lucy into the swimming pool whilst Steve went with Elsie

"Did you see how far I swam on my own now Rachel?" Lucy said proudly

"I did you're getting very good aren't you" it was true Rachel was impressed with how far she'd come on

They continued to play around for a bit when Lucy started giggling

"And what are you giggling at?"

"I just went for a wee" Lucy whispered

"Oh Luc why didn't you tell me you needed to go?"

"I didn't realise until it was too late"

"Well next time make sure you do realise"

"Sorry"

"It's okay it's just not very nice for anyone if you're swimming in everyone's wee"

They'd been in there for ages so Rachel decided it was time they were getting out. Once they'd all got changed they went into the cafe for a some lunch"

"You've got two very pretty and polite girls" the old lady at the table next to them said

"Oh thank you" Rachel said she'd got used to everyone presuming they were hers now so didn't bother to correct them

After they'd eaten, which took forever because Lucy was such a slow eater, they went home again not wanting to leave Chloe on her own for too long

"How you feeling?" Rachel asked perching on the bed next to Chloe

"My stomach hurts so much"

"Oh love you can take some more tablets soon. Do you want any lunch?"

"No thank you I'm not really hungry"

"Okay just shout if you do"

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and it was soon time to go and pick molly up.

"Hi love did you have a good time?"

"Yeah it was good thanks"

"Good"

"I can't believe what Chloe had to go through today it was such a shock"

"I know poor girl it's not something any woman wants to go through let alone a sixteen year old"

"I can't believe she actually got rid of her baby though it's such a horrible thing to do kill an innocent life"

"I know what you think about abortions but you didn't say anything to Chloe about that did you?"

"No of course not I know what a big decision it must have been without me saying what I thought but still I would never do it even if I got pregnant at 16"

"Well I hope you don't young lady" Rachel said sternly

"Don't worry I won't"

They quickly got home so Molly went up and saw Chloe. Chloe was glad of the company and was glad Molly barely mentioned anything about the baby. She just wanted to get back to normal although she knew she'd never forget what she'd done today.

Please review xxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

It was a Saturday morning and Rachel was just deciding to get up it was already quite late to be getting out for her but she just needed a lie in after quite a long and stressful week at work.

She got out of bed and put her dressing gown on before walking downstairs. She was surprised to see both Lucy and Elsie already awake playing just dance on the wii. She stood at the doorway for a while smiling at the two of them, both of whom could dance very well.

At the end of the song Elsie turned around and saw her Auntie stood there.

"How long have you been stood there?"

"Not long what are you two doing up so early"

"Lucy came and woke me up begging me to go on just dance with her so eventually I got up"

"You should have sent her in to me"

"I did try and wake you Rachel but I couldn't"

"Oh really sorry love I was really tired last night you could have just got in my bed for a cuddle then"

"That's boring though I'd already been lying down all night" Lucy said making Rachel laugh

She went and made herself a coffee before going back into the lounge. It wasn't long before Molly came down.

"Morning love" Rachel said as Molly sat down on the sofa next to her Aunt

"Morning" Molly yawned "Rach is it okay if I go to a party later?"

"We've got Fiona's birthday BBQ tonight remember"

"Oh yeah I'd completely forgotten about that. Is it still okay if I go shopping today though?"

"Yeah course it is love what time are you going?"

"I said I'd meet them at about 11"

"Okay Mol do you want a lift?"

"Yes please is it okay if we pick Madi up on the way too please Sian and Jez have gone away for the weekend"

"Yeah that's fine"

They all stayed in the lounge for a while before Rachel decided she ought to get ready for the day.

"What time are you meeting your friends at?" Rachel asked Elsie as she was meant to be going swimming with her friends

"I don't think we're meeting anymore" Elsie told her

"Oh how come?"

"Well hardly anyone could make it in the end so I think we're going to do it another day" Elsie told her Auntie Rachel picked up on her unusual mood but decided not to say anything in front of Molly and Lucy

Molly was impatiently waiting to go at the bottom of the stairs so called up to her Auntie

"Rach can we please go now or I'm going to be late"

"Yes I'm coming. Elsie Lucy time to go"

It didn't take long for them all to come down stairs

"Are you not going to wear a top that actually covers you up?" Rachel asked Molly

"It pretty much does it hardly shows any of my stomach loads less than if I was wearing a bikini"

"I would never of been allowed out wearing that when I was your age"

"Yeah but it's been ages since you were my age Rach things have moved on since then"

"Oi don't be so cheeky anyway shall we get going?"

"Yeah"

Once they'd dropped Molly off they drove to the park Rachel had decided to go to as she knew molly would like the splash park there

They found a space on the grass to put the blanket out on but it was really busy as there was a charity BBQ going on with a bouncy castle and things.

"Rachel look at all those water things am I allowed to go and play in it?" Lucy asked sounding really excited

"I thought you might like the look of that lucky I brought your swimsuit isn't it"

"Can't I just go in my clothes I want to play now"

"Not if you want to go on the bouncy castle and stuff afterwards besides it will only take two minutes take your top and skirt off love"

"What with everyone looking aren't we going to go in the toilets?"

"No it will probably be really dirty in there no-one's looking love don't worry" Rachel said and after a bit of persuasion she managed to get Lucy changed before covering her in sun cream

"Let me do you too Els" Rachel said

"I don't need it"

"Yes you do I'm not having you burning"

"I want to get a tan though"

"You can still get a tan with sun cream on you don't want to burn though or you'll have to stay covered up tomorrow"

"Fine" Elsie sighed letting her Auntie rub her sun cream in

"Right you can go in the splash park now if you want love I'll be sat here if you want anything"

"Okay" Lucy said before running into the splash park that was filled with kids

"Are you sure there's no other reason why you're not going swimming anymore love it's just you seemed a bit quiet when I asked you about it" Rachel said but Elsie didn't hear her as she was on her phone

"Elsie"

"Yeah"

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

"No sorry what did you say?"

"I was just wondering if there's another reason why you're not going swimming today"

"No we just thought we'd be better off going swimming another day when the weather's not so nice"

"You could have done something different with them why don't you see if they want to meet you here?"

"I don't want to do you not want my company or something?"

"No course I do I just thought it might be a bit boring for you that's all"

"No I'm fine"

Rachel glanced over and saw Lucy having a great time she seemed to have joined in with some of the other children too it never took her long to make new friends

Rachel saw a couple of waterloo road pupils walk into the park she always did find it weird seeing them in their own clothes rather than school uniform, it made them look so much older and different

When they saw their head mistress they quickly rushed over to her

"Hi Miss" one of the girls said

"Hi girls come to enjoy the nice weather"

"We just wanted some food it smells so good"

"Yeah it does think we're going to have some soon"

"See you on Monday"

"Yeah see you on Monday enjoy the rest of your weekend" Rachel smiled she liked how chatty and friendly most of her pupils were whenever she saw them outside of school

It was a little while later and Lucy came running back over to where Rachel and Elsie were sat on the blanket

"Rachel I'm hungry"

"I didn't think it would be long before you said that lets get you dried off and then we'll go and get a burger or something"

Rachel quickly got Lucy sorted and then they went and bought some lunch. They were heading back to the blanket when Rachel spotted Molly with her friends so they made their way over

"Hi Mol what you doing here?" Rachel asked

"We decided to enjoy the sunshine whilst it's here we can go shopping anytime" Molly replied

"I see you still managed to buy a few bits though" Rachel said referring to the shopping bags Molly was holding "do you want me to take them and put them in the car for you?"

"Urmm no it's okay thanks"

"You sure you don't want to be carrying them around all day"

"Honestly it's fine anyway we're going to go and get a hotdog see you later Rach" Molly said not wanting her Auntie to find out what she'd bought

"Okay have a good time love"

"Have you got sun cream on?" Rachel added suddenly remembering

"Yeah I put some on this morning before I left"

Molly then walked off with her friends leaving Rachel with the two girls.

They'd all had a really good day at the park however Rachel looked up from reading her book and realised that Elsie was lying down on the blanket holding her head

"You okay darling?" Rachel asked

"My heads really hurting" Elsie told her

"You probably haven't been drinking enough in this heat, here have some water" Rachel said reaching into her bag and getting out a bottle of water

"Thanks" Elsie replied before taking a few sips "have you got any paracetamol?"

"I don't think I do I think I forgot to transfer them over from my other bag"

"That's okay i'll just wait until we get home"

"Is your head really hurting because we can go now" Rachel said before looking at her watch "in fact it's probably time we were going anyway or we're not going to be ready in time for tonight"

Rachel went and got Lucy who had gone back to play in the splash park

"Lucy it's time to go" Rachel shouted over the fence

"Oh do we have to I'm having fun"

"Yes Elsie's got a head ache and we've got to get ready for tonight"

To Rachel's surprise Lucy came running out after that she was expecting her to kick up more of a fuss

"Good girl love" Rachel said taking hold of Lucy's hand

"Take your swimsuit off then" Rachel said once they were back at the blanket. Lucy did this so Rachel wrapped a towel around her

"Do you want to just wear your towel home and then we'll put you straight into the bath"

"Okay"

Once they'd packed up all of the stuff they walked back to the car and then drove home. Rachel started off Lucy's bath before going to get Elsie some tablets.

"There you go love" Rachel said passing them to her "why don't you try having a little sleep you'll probably feel better for it"

"Yeah I think I will actually"

Rachel then left the room closing the door behind her to go and finish running Lucy's bath. Once it was ready she called Lucy up.

Lucy came running in and jumped straight into the bath.

"Rachel please can I wear my new dress tonight?"

"Yeah I don't see why not you're not putting it on until just before we leave though because you're bound to make it dirty somehow"

"How long before we're going?"

"Not for another couple of hours yet"

Rachel was in the middle of bathing Lucy when she heard Molly come through the door

"Hello I'm home" Molly shouted

"Hi love I'm just bathing Lucy" Rachel called back so Molly came upstairs

"You have a good time?"

"Yeah it was good thanks think I'm going to have a shower now is it okay if I use yours?"

"Yeah that's fine"

Once Lucy had finished in the bath Rachel wrapped a towel around her before letting out the water and following her through to her bedroom

"Put some knickers on love and then you can just wear that for the time being"

"Okay"

Rachel then went and unpacked all of their stuff from today before going upstairs to get in the shower herself. After getting out she realised she'd burnt her shoulders so quickly got the after sun out of the cupboard and put it on.

Rachel had her top off as she was waiting for the cream to soak in so was just wearing her bra when she heard Lucy shouting and she sounded urgent.

Rachel immediately rushed into lucy's bedroom to find her crying

"Hey what's happened love?" Rachel asked after sitting on Lucy's bed and putting Lucy on her knee

"The bee stung me" Lucy said pointing to her tummy "it really hurts"

"Oh love that must have hurt let me have a look"

Rachel looked and realised she needed to get the sting.

"Right you lay down on the bed and I just need to get the sting out that the bee's left behind"

"But it hurts"

"I know but this will make it feel better"

Lucy laid on her bed and Rachel managed to get the sting out

"Well done darling you're being ever so brave shall we go and put some cream on it to to make it not so sore?" Rachel asked and Lucy nodded

Lucy then followed Rachel into the bathroom where she put some cream on it.

"How come the bee stung me Rachel I thought bees were nicer than wasps"

"Usually bees don't sting you unless you scare them what did you do when you saw the bee?"

"I started chasing it to try and get it to go out the window"

"Yeah that's probably why love it probably felt a bit frightened next time you see a bee just stand as still as you can and it should fly off on its own"

"Okay Rachel" Lucy said sounding sorry for herself

"But you're all okay just try not to itch it okay?"

"Okay will you give me one of your special cuddles to make it better?"

"Course I can come here" Rachel said before wrapping her arms around Lucy

Rachel went back to her bedroom to finish getting dressed and then realised she needed to tell Molly to tell Matt they'd pick him up at about 7. She just went in without bothering to knock.

Molly was in the middle of putting the stuff that she's bought today away so immediately hid it behind her back when Rachel walked in hoping her Auntie wouldn't notice

"What've you got there?" Rachel asked noticing at once

"Nothing" Molly replied

"Well it's obviously not nothing come on what is it?"

"It's just some new underwear"

"Well why did you not want me to see it?" Molly sighed realising she was just going to have to tell her Auntie

"I bought some thongs and I didn't want you to know"

"Why not it's only knickers and you are 15 so I wouldn't have minded"

"Because I didn't want you thinking... that I was buying them because I wanted to do something with Matt because that'a not why I did. It's just so you can't see the lines of my underwear"

"That'a fine love I get that. Did you not think I would have found out anyway though when I was doing the washing"

"Oh yeah I didn't think of that" Molly said laughing "Rach I have no clue what to wear tonight what's everyone else going to be wearing love"

"I don't know to be honest I'm just going to wear this skirt and top. Why don't you wear that dress you bought when we were away that's gorgeous"

"Oh yeah I might do actually thanks Rach"

Rachel left Molly to finish getting ready so decided to go and see if Elsie was feeling any better. When she went in she was sat on her ipad.

"You feeling any better now?" Rachel asked sitting next to her on her bed

"Yeah my head feels fine now"

"That's good it's probably just you weren't drinking enough you have to make sure you drink plenty when the sun's out. You going to jump in the shower we're going to be leaving in about an hour"

"Yeah okay" Elsie replied and Rachel could tell there was definitely something bothering her and wished Elsie would just tell her

Once they were all ready to go they got into the car and drove to Matt's before going to the BBQ. They walked through the side gate and there was already quite a few people there. Rachel said happy birthday to Fiona and then went and found somewhere to sit.

Lucy spotted Fiona's little boy Sam so immediately went over to play with him.

"Rach is it okay if me and Matt go for a little walk we won't be long"

"Yeah course see you soon"

Molly and Matt quickly left so it was just Elsie left with Rachel. Rachel was chatting to the woman next to her but was worrying Elsie was going to be bored.

"Els do you want to see if Gemma or someone wants to come because I don't want you to get bored"

"Is everything okay you haven't fallen out with your friends or something have you?" Rachel asked concerned

"I'm fine" Elsie snapped "can you just stop going on about it"

"Okay if you're sure"

Elsie went back to her phone so Rachel carried on chatting.

"I'm just going to the toilet Rach" Elsie said after a while

Elsie had been quite a while and still hadn't come back from the loo so Rachel decided to go and check on her. She checked the downstairs toilet first but there was no-one in there.

"Have you seen Elsie?" Rachel asked Fiona who was in the kitchen

"Yeah she went upstairs a while ago I think she was going to the loo I don't know if she's come back down or not though"

Rachel then went upstairs and saw the bathroom door was shut.

"Elsie are you in here?" Rachel asked knocking on the door but when she got no reply. She knew it must be Elsie though because anyone else would have replied to her

"I know you're in there"

"Go away Rachel"

"Please tell me what's wrong are you not feeling very well or something?"

"I'm fine I just want some time on my own"

"Please let me in I want to help you"

Elsie realised her Auntie wasn't going to go away so sighed before unlocking the door. Rachel opened the door and stepped into the bathroom. She was upset when she saw her nieces tearstained face.

Rachel closed the door behind her and then went and wrapped her arms around Elsie where she started crying uncontrollably into her

"What's going on love?" Rachel asked once Elsie had calmed down a bit

"I've fallen out with my friends"

"Why didn't you tell me rather than keeping it all to yourself"

"Because it's all my fault"

"I'm sure it's not just your fault, what happened?"

"Well it all started because I said that I thought Maddie was flirting with Gabi's boyfriend and then Maddie found out what I said and now everyone seems to have fallen out over everything all because of me and I hate it"

"Oh sweetheart it's not all your fault I promise. I'm sure that Maddie must have been doing something wrong for you to have said it but sometimes it is better just to keep those sorts of things to yourself"

"I suppose so"

"But I think you've just all got a bit carried away with it all so I think you should just ignore them all until Monday. And then on Monday if you're all still falling out with each other I'm going to bring you all up to my office and make you all sort it out because I know you're all really good friends really"

"Okay"

"Now are you ready to come downstairs. Debbie's just arrived with the kids and Emily was asking for you"

"Yeah my face look a state though"

"Well you don't look your best I have to admit but we'll soon have that sorted"

Rachel reached for some tissue and cleaned up Elsie's face before they both went downstairs. Elsie went off with Emily so it meant that Rachel could talk to the adults.

Molly and Matt had got back from their walk so went to see some of the younger kids who were all playing at the bottom of the garden.

"Look there's Molly's boyfriend" Lucy shouted when she saw them coming they'd just been telling them all about him

"Oi you don't be so cheeky" Molly said starting to tickle her "what are you all doing down here anyway?"

"We were playing duck duck goose but we're bored of that now"

"Well why don't we play hide and seek you can all go hide and me and Matt will come find you"

"Okay but you have to actually find us this time you can't forget about us again because you're too busy kissing Matt" Lucy said making all of the other kids giggle

"Don't worry I won't now go on I'm counting"

It was always really fun playing hide and seek at Fiona's house because her house and garden were so big so there was loads of hiding places.

Once they'd pretended to count to 100 they shouted "ready or not here we come"

They started looking for then but they'd actually all hid really well so they decided to split up to find them.

"Molly will you go and find Lucy for me and see if she wants a banana split off the BBQ?"

"I would if I could find her but we're playing hide and seek they've all hidden really well"

"Oh no well just tell her when you find her"

Rachel decided to go to the loo so went to the upstairs bathroom as there was someone in the downstairs loo. She was surprised when she saw Lucy in there on the loo but at the same time as another girl sharing the toilet seat

"What on earth are you two doing?" Rachel asked laughing

"Well we were hiding but then we were both really bursting for a wee so we wanted to be as quick as we could so then we could go back to our hiding place" Lucy explained

"Right" Rachel laughed "I wish my bottom was small enough to do that"

Once they were both finished they washed their hands before looking to check Molly or Matt weren't coming

"You won't tell them will you?"

"No but be quick before they come" Rachel said before they both ran out

It was getting really late so Rachel knew they ought to be getting home soon. After calling for a taxi she decided to go and round the kids up

When she walked into the lounge she saw loads of them all fast asleep on the floor she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her

She carefully tiptoed over and picked Lucy up before carrying her back out to the garden carefully trying not to wake her

She found. Molly, Elsie and Matt too so once the taxi came they said goodbye to everyone and then left.

"I'm surprised Lucy hasn't woken up" Molly said

"She must be knackered she's been running around all day" stroking Lucy's hair as Lucy leant against her

When they got in Rachel carried her upstairs before putting her on the loo for a wee and then taking her clothes off and getting her into bed.

Rachel kissed her forehead before leaving her bedroom and going downstairs to see Matt and Molly

"Right I've said Matt could stay the night just because it's easier but I want you in separate bedrooms got that?"

"Yep got it"

"I mean it Molly"

"We will I promise"

Rachel then went upstairs and went in and said goodnight to Elsie who was already tucked up in bed.

"I'm glad you're feeling happier now love I was worried about you"

"I know I don't know why I didn't just tell you I always so much better whenever I tell you things"

"Well you know next time to come straight to me. I'm always going to be here for you even if you think whatever you've done is completely awful I'd just rather you tell me"

"Thanks Rach"

"See you in the morning darling"

"Night Rach love you"

"Love you too lots and lots"

Rachel then went and got ready for bed herself.

Molly and Matt stayed downstairs for a bit longer and then went up to bed too.

"Night Mol" Matt said after kissing her

"Night Matt see you in the morning" Molly replied before going into her own bedroom

She got changed into her pyjamas but then decided to go in with Matt for a quick cuddle so crept across the landing

"Molly you can't come in here you heard what Rachel said" Matt said as Molly climbed into bed

"Relax I'm just coming for a quick cuddle then I'm going back into my room" Molly said relaxing into Matt's embrace

Her intention genuinely had been to go back into her own bedroom but she ended up falling asleep in Matt's arms. Luckily for them both though she woke up before her Aunt the next morning so managed to get back to her own room without being caught

Please review xxxxxxxx


End file.
